G&G
by LeonaHeidern
Summary: La posible historia acerca del pasado de 1 boss y 1 secundario de KoF. Completa. Dejad review
1. Capítulo 1

El pequeño balanceaba las piernas adelante y atrás, sentado en la silla, mientras prestaba atención a las preguntas de su madre.  
  
-A ver, ¿para presentarte cómo tienes que decir?  
  
El joven Gaidel respondió sin dudar.  
  
-Watashi no namae wa Gaideru desu. -Vale, esa era fácil. Ahora dime los pronombres personales de primera persona. -Esos me los sé... Uhm... Muy formal, watakushi. Formales... masculino watashi, femenino atakushi... Informal... boku masculino, atashi femenino... Y muy informal, ore masculino. ¿Sí?  
  
La madre sonrió orgullosa.  
  
-Muy bien. Esta ya es la última. ¿Cómo lees esta palabra?  
  
Gaidel observó la palabra. Estaba formada por dos kanji que conocía, pero no tenía demasiado claro como se leían en aquella palabra.  
  
-Eh... Hito... tsuki... ¿Hitotsuki? O... ¿Ichitsuki? Ah... ya sé... Ichigatsu, así quiere decir enero, ¿verdad?  
  
Su madre le paso la mano por la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-Bien, muy bien...  
  
Gaidel saltó de la silla y se acercó a su madre.  
  
-Mamá...- empezó Gaidel, luego se calló hasta recibir una respuesta.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¿Puedo ir ya al colegio con los demás niños? Ya sé hablar japonés...  
  
-Hemos llegado hace una semana, todavía no tenemos ni deshecho el equipaje, ¿y ya quieres empezar el colegio? Ojalá te preocupases tanto de tus otros estudios como del colegio...  
  
Gaidel miró hacia el techo sin decir nada. Sus otros estudios... Nunca había tenido problemas en aprender literatura, ciencias, matemáticas o historia... Pero los "otros estudios"... No sabía por qué le costaba tanto entenderlos... Sus padres decían que era lo más importante de todo, que se trataba de desarrollar las características que lo hacían ser especial, pero seguía sin entenderlos.  
  
-Bueno, si lo que quieres es hacer amigos, tienen que estar a punto de llegar visitas. Tienen un hijo de tu edad, y vais a estudiar juntos.  
  
Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre. La madre de Gaidel rió con una risa suave pero no muy natural.  
  
-Hablando del rey de Roma... Creo que los he invocado...  
  
Mientras se ponía en pie para ir a abrir la puerta, soltó una nueva carcajada. Gaidel siguió a su madre, pero se quedó detrás de ella mientras abría la puerta. Eran un hombre y una mujer, acompañados de un niño de unos 10 años, como Gaidel.  
  
-¡Cuánto tiempo!- exclamó la mujer, autoinvitándose a pasar.- Ya iba siendo hora de que os vinieseis a vivir aquí.  
  
-Disculpad el desorden.- respondió la madre de Gaidel.- Todavía estamos con la mudanza. -No pasa nada.- exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa.  
  
El hombre, mientras, se agachó para ponerse a la altura de Gaidel.  
  
-Tú debes de ser Gaidel. Ya estás hecho todo un hombre.- Luego se puso en pie y se dirigió a su madre.- A los chicos les vendrá muy bien aprender juntos.  
  
-Sobre todo a Gaidel.- replicó la madre. Luego miró al otro niño.- Por lo que sé Leopold es muy aplicado, ¿verdad?  
  
Antes de que los padres respondiesen, el mismo niño lo hizo.  
  
-Es lo que tengo que hacer, el destino de la Tierra depende de mí así que tengo que estudiar mucho... Pero no me llame Leopold, por favor, todo el mundo me llama Goenitz.  
  
La verdad es que la actitud del pequeño parecía impecable. Con su pulcro uniforme estilo escolar, su pelo perfectamente peinado con la raya al medio y su tono de voz tan educado y correcto, contrastaba con Gaidel, incapaz de mantener ni siquiera la camisa por dentro de los pantalones. El padre de Goenitz esbozó una sonrisa torcida, luego palmeó el hombro de su hijo.  
  
-Venga, niños id a jugar por ahí, que nosotros tenemos mucho de qué hablar.  
  
Gaidel miró a Goenitz de arriba abajo, luego se acercó a él.  
  
-Ven, te enseño mi habitación.  
  
Goenitz lo siguió, en silencio mientras Gaidel le explicaba que todavía estaba todo guardado en cajas, y la forma en la que tenía pensado organizar la habitación. Sin prestar atención a sus palabras, Goenitz cambió de tema.  
  
-Eres un Hakkeshu, ¿verdad?  
  
-Creo que sí.- respondió Gaidel encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Yo soy uno de los 4 reyes celestiales.- respondió Goenitz con orgullo.- ¿Quieres ver lo que sé hacer?  
  
Gaidel se encogió de hombros una vez más.  
  
-Mira esa puerta.  
  
Goenitz levantó la mano, con los dedos índice y anular extendidos, y la puerta empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro, para finalmente cerrarse con un violento portazo.  
  
-Tú no has hecho eso... Ha sido el viento...  
  
-Yo soy el viento.  
  
-¿Tú que vas a ser el viento? El viento no es nadie, solo es aire.  
  
Goenitz frunció el ceño. No soportaba que se burlasen de él o subestimasen su poder.  
  
-Pues mira lo que hace el aire...  
  
Goenitz levantó de nuevo la mano, con la palma extendida, y una racha de viento empujó a Gaidel haciéndolo caer. Gaidel se puso en pie. Lejos de estar enfadado, mostraba una sonrisa sorprendida.  
  
-¡Wow! ¿Cómo lo haces?  
  
Goenitz habló de nuevo, con una actitud quizás demasiado arrogante para un niño de 10 años.  
  
-Tú también deberías saber hacer lo mismo con el... agua, si no me equivoco.  
  
-Pero no sé... Además puede ser peligroso. Si meto la pata podría hacerle daño a alguien o algo así.  
  
Goenitz parecía no creer lo que estaba oyendo.  
  
-¡Pues claro! De eso se trata ¿no? Dicen que si sigo entrenando seré capaz de hacer un tornado capaz de matar a una persona... No puedo creer que seas realmente un Hakkeshu.  
  
-Pues yo que sé. Igual no lo soy.  
  
-Quizás no.- Goenitz habló con un ligero tono de desprecio.- Porque un Hakkeshu tiene que estar dispuesto a matar o morir si es necesario para que renazca Orochi.  
  
-¿Por qué?- Gaidel habría hecho aquella pregunta casi un millón de veces, a gente distinta, y seguiría realizándola hasta recibir una respuesta que le convenciese.  
  
-Porque sí, porque hemos nacido para eso... Es nuestro destino.  
  
La respuesta de siempre.  
  
-Todo el mundo habla de destino, pero nadie me explica lo que es... Solo sé que tengo que despertar a un dios que no conozco para que haga desaparecer la humanidad y no sé por qué.  
  
-¿No sabes por qué?- Goenitz se fijó en una de las cajas que estaban abiertas y sacó un libro sobre animales del mundo.- ¿Te gustan los animales?  
  
Gaidel parpadeó confuso.  
  
-Sí, ¿por?  
  
-Los humanos matan animales, los cazan hasta que no queda ninguno, contaminan los sitios donde viven... Si sigue habiendo humanos no va a quedar nada más. Orochi salvará la Tierra.  
  
Gaidel suspiró. Él sabía que los humanos no eran malvados, él mismo se consideraba humano. Creía que los humanos solo necesitaban aprender a cambiar pero, ¿cómo podía convencer a los demás de que así era? Si se atrevía a contradecir las ideas de sus padres lo castigarían sin libros ni televisión durante un mes. Ellos pensaban que su hijo estaba demasiado influenciado por la forma de pensar de los humanos. Gaidel no lo decía, pero sabía que por eso no querían que fuese al colegio con otros niños, y por eso se habían mudado a Japón, para hacer que se relacionase con otros muchachos de raza Orochi a ver si aprendía algo de ellos.  
  
-Quizás...- accedió Gaidel, sin estar realmente convencido. No le gustaban los enfrentamientos, y sabía que a veces para evitar uno tenía que estar dispuesto a ceder. Tenía que pensar otro tema de conversación si quería evitar la confrontación.- Oye... Vamos a estudiar juntos, ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí, así es.  
  
-¿Dónde?  
  
-Pues mi padre nos da las clases. Es profesor de universidad, pero tiene una licencia para enseñarle a chicos de nuestra edad.  
  
-¿Sólo vamos a estar nosotros dos?- A Gaidel no le hacía demasiada gracia dar clases con tan poca gente. Le gustaban los colegios normales, con muchos compañeros. Ahora estaba más seguro que nunca de que estaban intentando recluirlo. Ni siquiera entendía muy bien por qué, si su comportamiento nunca había sido malo, sacaba las mejores notas de clase y nunca se había metido en una pelea, pero sabía que la maldita sangre Orochi tenía algo que ver, como siempre.  
  
-Pues a ver...- Goenitz contó con los dedos.- Ahora seremos 6 en total. Pero nosotros 2 seremos los únicos Hakkeshu... Y yo el único rey celestial.- Goenitz sonrió con la misma sonrisa torcida de su padre.- Los demás son bastardos.  
  
-¿Bastardos?- preguntó Gaidel. No sabía si esa palabra tendría más significados en japonés, pero en su idioma pronunciarla resultaría en una reprimenda por malhablado.  
  
-Hijos de un miembro de la sangre y un humano.  
  
-Aaah... 


	2. Capítulo 2

Podía recordar como si fuese ayer aquel día en el que se habían conocido. Recordaba que cuando se había ido, su madre le había preguntado qué tal habían congeniado y él había contestado sin dudar que creía que Goenitz era un estúpido con el cerebro lavado. Bueno, al menos ahora ya no lo creía... estaba totalmente seguro. El tiempo, lejos de limar sus diferencias, parecía haberlas incrementado. No era que se llevasen exactamente mal, de hecho estaban a punto de compartir un piso para estudiar en la universidad (otra genial idea de sus padres que seguían empeñados en hacerlos pareja de hecho), pero tampoco acababan de entenderse.  
  
-...Y el equipo de música podría ir aquí...- concluyó Goenitz.  
  
-Tú te quieres traer toda tu casa para aquí, ¿verdad?- protestó Gaidel- Déjame que te recuerde que el piso es pequeño, nosotros vamos a ser 3, y si metes todos tus cacharros aquí vamos a tener que salir nosotros.  
  
-Perdóname por querer tener un nivel de vida aceptable, Gaydel.  
  
-No, perdóname tú por querer tener algo de espacio, Gaynitz.  
  
-Te he dicho que no me llames Gaynitz...  
  
-Pues sé de buena tinta que compartes piso con otro hombre...- respondió Gaidel con tono jocoso y son una sonrisa ligeramente pícara.  
  
-No es otro hombre, es un ser infrahumano que se niega a aceptar lo que es.  
  
-Uhm... A ver, si según tú lo más bajo es ser un humano y yo soy infrahumano... Humm... Eso ha debido ser un insulto.- se rió Gaidel.  
  
-¿Es que no te puedes tomar nada en serio?  
  
-Me tomo en serio muchas cosas, pero entre ellas no estás tú.  
  
Sí, eso, que no acababan de entenderse... Quizás para Gaidel no era más que una broma, pues aunque no compartía las ideas de su compañero lo consideraba un amigo, pero a Goenitz la forma de ser de Gaidel lo sacaba de quicio. Era esa forma de bromear con respecto a todo lo que a él le parecía importante, esa facilidad para saber siempre lo que tenía que decir y, sobre todo, esa calma a la hora de discutir que lo hacían parecer incapaz de enfadarse por nada del mundo.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿cuándo viene Kanako?- preguntó Gaidel, queriendo terminar ya con la discusión. Aunque no le importase hacer una broma de vez en cuando sabía cuando terminarlas antes de que llegasen a más.  
  
Goenitz miró de reojo a Gaidel, todavía molesto.  
  
-Supongo que mañana o pasado mañana.- respondió con indiferencia.  
  
En realidad le daba igual cuanto tardase. Era una gran amiga de los dos, desde que eran niños, pero siempre le daba la razón en todo a Gaidel, y le reventaba la gente tan "cordera". Bueno, solo si eran corderos de los demás, no de él. Bueno, según Gaidel él mismo era un cordero de Orochi, pero ¿quién le hacía caso a ese renegado? Recordaba el día que Gaidel se había incorporado a las clases. El curso ya estaba algo avanzado y además ya conocía a sus compañeros de otros años. Estaban Shinta Miyazaki, el "diablillo con cara angelical"; Hajime Nakamura, un chico formal aunque un desastre para los estudios; Hikari Satsuki, una muchacha inteligente que hablaba por los codos y, por supuesto, Kanako Nanakase. La dulce Kanako Nanakase, tan tímida que parecía que le diese miedo hablar. El padre de Goenitz siempre decía que era increíble que fuese hermana de quien era. Sus tres hermanos mayores eran poco más o menos unos gamberros, les había dado clases a los tres y los tres le habían dado problemas. En cambio ella ni siquiera se hacía notar. Ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar cuando tenía dudas.  
  
Gaidel había entrado en clase acompañado del padre de Goenitz, que había ido a buscarlo, pese a que eran casi vecinos, para mostrarle el camino. Los demás chicos estaban sentados en sus pupitres.  
  
-Hola, chicos, os presento a vuestro nuevo compañero, Gaidel. Acaba de llegar a Japón.  
  
Los niños inspeccionaron con la mirada a su nuevo compañero, que hizo lo mismo con ellos. El profesor hizo las presentaciones.  
  
-Estos son Hajime, Shinta, Hikari y Kanako. A Goenitz ya lo conoces.  
  
Gaidel esbozó una sonrisa de compromiso y saludó sin efusividad.  
  
-Hola.  
  
-¿Por qué tu pelo es azul?- preguntó Shinta clavando sus vivaces ojos negros en él.  
  
-Porque nació así, estúpido.- Replicó Hikari airada.  
  
-Yo tenía un tío con el pelo violeta, pero ya no tiene pelo...- comentó Hajime sin venir a cuento.  
  
-¡No nos importa!- exclamaron Shinta e Hikari a un tiempo, intercambiando miradas de complicidad.  
  
-¡Chicos, comportaros!- ordenó el profesor con tono autoritario. Luego se dirigió a Gaidel.- Puedes sentarte y empezamos la clase.  
  
El aula constaba de tres pupitres, para dos personas cada uno, dispuestos en línea. El central estaba ocupado por Goenitz e Hikari, y en los laterales se encontraban Shinta y Hajime en uno y Kanako en el otro. Gaidel ocupó su lugar al lado de Kanako mientras Goenitz borraba la pizarra del día anterior, donde estaban escritos los nombres de distintos periodos de la historia mundial.  
  
-Hola.- saludó Gaidel.  
  
Kanako agachó la cabeza, sonrojándose ligeramente.  
  
-Hola...  
  
Kanako le echó un vistazo fugaz, para después desviar rápidamente la vista. Movió discretamente la silla, alejándose lo más posible de su nuevo compañero. Gaidel le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva a la tímida muchacha.  
  
-No me como a nadie.  
  
-Ya lo sé...- dijo la pequeña, mirándolo de nuevo, con una voz tan suave que era casi inaudible.  
  
-No te molestes- Intervino Hikari balanceándose en la silla.- Siempre es así. Es medio pánfila.  
  
Kanako le dedicó una breve mirada a su compañera y luego miró por la ventana, como si no fuese con ella. Gaidel se quedó algo sorprendido.  
  
-¿Vas a dejar que te insulte?  
  
-No quiero pelearme...- susurró mientras seguía mirando por la ventana.  
  
-Por eso nunca llegarás a nada.- intervino Goenitz con su sonrisa torcida y su exceso de autoconfianza.  
  
Hikari dejó escapar una carcajada tan breve como sonora.  
  
-No seas tan cruel....  
  
-Peroo...- Hajime fue quien intervino esta vez.- Tú dijiste que ella es una pánfila...  
  
-¡No nos importa!- exclamaron nuevamente Shinta e Hikari. Parece que responder eso cada vez que Hajime abría la boca era lo más natural. Pobre chaval.  
  
El profesor intervino por fin en la conversación.  
  
-Goenitz tiene razón. Si alguna vez queréis llegar a ser algo no podéis dejar que los demás os pasen por encima. Tenéis que ser agresivos: quien quiere algo no se puede quedar esperando a que se lo den, tiene que ir y cogerlo por si mismo, incluso arrebatarlo. Kanako, un día todos vosotros participaréis en la resurrección de Orochi, directa o indirectamente. Ese día no puedes pretender quedarte atrás, escondida en un rincón para que nadie te vea, eso no le sirve de nada a Orochi. Tienes que pasar a la acción.  
  
Kanako asintió con la cabeza, mirando al profesor con ojos de cachorro desvalido.  
  
-Menos mal que la mayor parte de vosotros solo sois segundones.- prosiguió el profesor con reproche.- Si nuestro destino llega a depender de una mosquita muerta, una listilla sabelotodo, un culo de mal asiento y un estúpido que no sabe ni cuanto son 2+2.  
  
Hubo un silencio general. El profesor siempre decía que les decía aquellas cosas para hacerlos más fuertes, pero no dejaban de ser comentarios excesivamente ofensivos para niños de 10 años. Hikari hizo ademán de decir algo, pero luego pensó que ser una listilla sabelotodo no era necesariamente malo, y se calló. Fue Gaidel quien rompió el silencio, delatando que acababa de llegar y no conocía bien el panorama.  
  
-En mi otro colegio los profesores no insultaban a los alumnos.  
  
El padre de Goenitz detectó un tono de amenaza donde realmente no había más que un comentario inocente, y se encaró con el muchacho.  
  
-Esto no va a ser como tu antiguo colegio, jovencito. Tengo entendido que estás hecho todo un cerebrito, ¿no?  
  
Gaidel se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Decir que no sería una mentira, pues siempre había sacado buenas notas, y decir que sí sonaba excesivamente arrogante.  
  
-Pues aquí no te va a llegar con eso para sacar el curso.  
  
-No sé por qué, de repente estoy deseando empezar en el instituto...- respondió Gaidel por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que sus compañeros no lo oyesen y soltasen una risita. El profesor resopló y, fingiendo no haber oído nada, se dirigió hacia su mesa.  
  
-Bueno, toca Conocimiento del Medio, ¿no es así? Sacad vuestros libros. ¿Por dónde íbamos?  
  
-¡Cadenas tróficas!- exclamó Shinta, robándole la palabra a Hikari.  
  
-Bueno, Gaidel, para conocer un poco tu nivel, háblanos un poco sobre lo que sepas de las cadenas tróficas.  
  
Le había mandado aquello para ponerlo en ridículo delante de toda la clase y hacerle pasar un mal rato. Era simple y pura venganza, se notaba a las leguas, pero al menos no le saldría bien la jugada. Quizás si se tratase de Historia o Lengua pudiese pasar un poco de apuro, pero las Ciencias Naturales eran su fuerte y logró salir del paso con éxito. Desde entonces, el profesor había estado intentando pillarlo en algún error. Pero desde entonces Gaidel había aprendido, no era tonto y después de ver el panorama había preferido no causar problemas y hacer lo que le dijesen sin rechistar. De lo contrario tendría las de perder, con un profesor tan prepotente, y encima amigo de sus padres. Afortunadamente, pronto el maestro perdió sus prejuicios contra Gaidel y tomarlo como uno de sus mejores alumnos (el otro, por supuesto, era Goenitz). Además era el mejor amigo de su hijo, aunque lo fuese de una forma un tanto obligada, pues los padres de ambos muchachos los tenían casi todo el día juntos. Realmente, Gaidel hacía mejores migas con Shinta o Kanako. En cuanto a Goenitz, no tenía realmente más amigos. Que su padre lo pusiese siempre como ejemplo a seguir delante de la clase no ayudaba mucho. La única con la que quizás tuviese un buen trato era con Kanako, incluso aunque Goenitz la tratase con desprecio. Y es que la pobre Kanako era incapaz de tener un mal concepto de nadie. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Sonó el timbre. Gaidel dejó de ordenar sus libros en la estantería recién montada y fue a abrir la puerta. Una Kanako cambiada después de todo un verano sin verse, más morena y con un aspecto en cierto modo más adulto aunque igual de inocente, esperaba tras la puerta, cargada de maletas. Las dejó caer para abrazar efusivamente a Gaidel y luego a Goenitz, que estaba pocos pasos más allá, ordenando la cocina-salón. Durante el verano solo habían hablado por teléfono, y tan solo un par de veces para aclarar algunas cosas del piso.  
  
-¡Cuánto tiempo!- exclamó la muchacha con su siempre suave voz.- ¿Qué tal estáis?  
  
Kanako volvió a por las maletas, aunque Gaidel ya estaba cargando 2 de ellas, mientras echaba un vistazo general al piso. Goenitz se puso en pie y se encargó de otra maleta.  
  
-El piso no está tan mal... Me gusta.  
  
-Es demasiado pequeño.- dijo Goenitz.  
  
-Es bonito, bien iluminado y está bien situado...- sonrió Kanako.- No necesitamos más.  
  
Kanako cogió la última maleta y la metió a su habitación, donde los chicos ya habían dejado las otras 3.  
  
-Eh, Kanako.- Goenitz habló desde la entrada.- ¡Te has traído el gato!  
  
Goenitz cogió el transportín donde estaba encerrado un gato negro de brillantes ojos verdes y abrió la portezuela. El animal saltó por encima de Goenitz y salió corriendo.  
  
-¡Me ha arañado! Este bicho me odia...  
  
Gaidel estalló en carcajadas.  
  
-Lo siento...- dijo Kanako, avergonzada.- El pobre solo intentaba escapar...  
  
-¡No es tu culpa, Kanako!- exclamó Gaidel entre risas.- Goenitz, ¿cómo quieres que el gato no te odie si lo intentaste asfixiar? ¡Te está bien empleado!  
  
-Sólo quería comprobar cuánto aguantaba sin respirar antes de perder el conocimiento...- se justificó Goenitz, sin demasiado interés en si resultaba creíble o no.- Era una curiosidad científica.  
  
-Los estudiantes de Medicina sois todos unos sádicos.- apuntó Gaidel.- Si hasta os dan una licencia para profanar tumbas...  
  
-Y los de Biología sois unos abraza-árboles- se defendió Goenitz.  
  
Gaidel tomó en brazos al gato.  
  
-Y a mucha honra. Al menos mientras se abraza a un árbol no se lo corta.  
  
Goenitz soltó una carcajada falsa.  
  
-Siempre has sido tan idealista... Crees que tú solo puedes cambiar el mundo. No te das cuenta de que por cada persona que abraza un árbol hay 1.000.000 que lo cortan.  
  
-Como tú, ¿no?- bromeó Gaidel, imitando la típica sonrisa de su compañero.  
  
-A mi sí me importa, pero yo pienso a lo grande y actúo a lo grande. Los problemas hay que arrancarlos de raíz.  
  
-No, en realidad tu filosofía es la ley del mínimo esfuerzo. En vez de esforzarte por cambiar las cosas es más fácil destruirlas, ¿no es cierto? Deja que te diga una cosa: Aunque la lección sea difícil de aprender, una vez aprendida no se olvida, en cambio si no queda nadie para recordarla, el pasado se repetirá.  
  
-Eso lo has leído en la puerta de un baño público, ¿verdad?  
  
-Chicos...- intervino Kanako con voz de mediadora.- No empecéis otra vez... Siempre estáis igual  
  
-Es mi forma de darle la bienvenida.- sonrió Gaidel.- No sabes cómo he echado de menos durante el verano estas discusiones pseudointelectuales.  
  
-Pues yo era feliz hasta que volviste con esa forma de ver el mundo tan... irreal... Parece que para ti todo sea perfecto... Todo te lo tomas a broma.  
  
-Eso no es cierto- repuso la muchacha defendiendo a su amigo- Yo creo que Gaidel...  
  
-Tú siempre le das la razón.- interrumpió Goenitz.- Pero es igual. Al final reconoceréis que tengo razón. Nadie puede escapar de su destino.  
  
Gaidel miró a Kanako con una sonrisa pícara y esta frunció el ceño con enfado fingido.  
  
-¿Ves? Yo gano- rió Gaidel.- ¿No te dije ayer por teléfono que no iba a tardar más de 5 minutos en hablar de destino?  
  
Kanako sacó el monedero y le dio un billete a Gaidel.  
  
-Sí, lo dijiste, lo dijiste.  
  
Gaidel rechazó el dinero de Kanako mientras soplaba para apartarse un mechón de pelo de la cara.  
  
-Déjalo.- sonrió.- Me llega con ver la cara de asesino que acaba de poner Goenitz al enterarse que hemos hecho apuestas sobre él.  
  
Kanako se quedó seria de repente y se acercó a Goenitz, preocupada.  
  
-No te habrás enfadado, ¿verdad?  
  
Goenitz le pasó la mano por encima del hombro.  
  
-Por supuesto que no... Las tonterías propias de niños de 5 años no me afectan, sólo me preocupa que alguien como tú, tan dulce e inteligente, se esté dejando llevar por las chiquilladas de éste, al que le haría falta aprender un poco de saber estar.  
  
Kanako miró a Goenitz, incrédula.  
  
-¿Yo me dejo llevar? Quizás algún día tengas suerte y te des cuenta de que eres una marioneta.  
  
La muchacha habló con decisión, pero luego no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza. Siempre había tenido miedo a decir lo que pensaba y por eso mucha gente pensaba que no tenía personalidad.  
  
-Todos somos marionetas del destino.- respondió Goenitz con tono arrogante.  
  
-Gaidel... Sólo apostábamos a la primera vez que lo dijese, ¿verdad?  
  
Gaidel se había distraído jugando con el gato.  
  
-Eh... Pues... Sí, por qué no.- volvió a prestarle atención al gato, que se había enganchado con sus finas y afiladas garras a la manga de su jersey.- Hey... Pantera... ¡Pantera!- le pasó la mano por encima de la cabeza un par de veces.- He aquí la feroz pantera negra... Observen cómo da caza a la indefensa presa. Una vez que la sujeta con sus potentes garras no la soltará hasta haberla rematado...  
  
Gaidel dejó de jugar con el gato al oír una carcajada ahogada. Vio a Kanako aguantando la risa como podía y a Goenitz observando con vergüenza ajena. Ahora fue Gaidel quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
-¿Vosotros no estabais hablando de algo?- no obtuvo reacción por parte de sus amigos.- Vale, sí, creo que he hecho el ridículo, he visto demasiados documentales, lo reconozco, ahora dejad de mirarme así...- se volvió hacia el gato y sacudió el brazo donde este seguía enganchado.- Y tú, Gato, me estás clavando las uñas...  
  
-Deja, yo te ayudo.- se ofreció Goenitz, agarrando al felino por los cuartos traseros y tirando de él.  
  
-¡Suéltalo! ¡Lo vas a matar!- exclamó Kanako, demostrando que ella también tenía unas potentes cuerdas vocales.  
  
-¡Bestia!- aulló Gaidel.- ¿No ves que así me clava más las uñas?  
  
Finalmente, el animal se soltó y salió corriendo para esconderse bajo el sofá.  
  
-Vaya... Otra camisa más al garete...- dijo Gaidel con resignación, mirando la manga hecha jirones.- Deberías cortarle las uñas al gato, Kanako-chan.  
  
-Gaidel, estás sangrando mucho.- murmuró Kanako.  
  
El muchacho apartó los restos de la manga, dejando al descubierto cuatro hendiduras rosadas de las que comenzaba a manar sangre.  
  
-Oh, bueno... Gajes del oficio. ¿Tenemos agua oxigenada?  
  
-Quizás deberías bajar al hospital.- sugirió Kanako.- Tiene muy mala pinta.  
  
-Qué va.  
  
-Bueno. Creo que tengo el botiquín por aquí...  
  
Kanako rebuscó entre sus maletas y finalmente sacó un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se acercó a Gaidel, que estaba en el baño lavándose las heridas. Le pidió que extendiese el brazo y, cuidadosamente, empezó a limpiarle los arañazos con algodón empapado en agua oxigenada.  
  
-¿Te duele mucho?  
  
-Pica algo, pero sobreviviré, créeme.  
  
-Voy a vendarte, ¿vale?  
  
-Tendrías que haber estudiado enfermería en vez de Económicas, esto se te da bien.  
  
-Gracias...- se sonrojó la joven, mientras sacaba un algodón limpio para limpiar la sangre antes de vendarlo. De repente, Kanako se quedó inmóvil, pálida, mirando el brazo herido de su compañero de piso.  
  
-¿Kanako?- preguntó Gaidel con tono preocupado.  
  
-Cuánta sangre...- murmuró ausente.- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
La respiración de la muchacha sonaba cada vez más agitada y sus ojos se pusieron brillantes con las lágrimas. Su cara reflejaba entre ira y desesperación. Dejó caer el algodón al suelo y se dio la vuelta para encararse con Goenitz.  
  
-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡No tienes corazón! ¡Eres un maldito psicópata! ¡Todo ha sido culpa tuya!  
  
Estaba fuera de sí. Sujetó a Goenitz por la camisa para ponerse a su altura y clavó su mirada en la de él. Goenitz la apartó de un empujón no muy fuerte, pero que la hizo tropezar y caer de culo al suelo. Se recolocó el cuello de la camisa con un deje altivo.  
  
-Tranquilízate, Kanako-chan, estás montando una escena por un simple rasguño, y yo sólo intentaba ayudar, no sabía que el bicho ese se iba a sujetar más fuerte.  
  
Por supuesto, eso no era del todo cierto. Cualquiera podría haber previsto la reacción del animal. Kanako se puso en pie, más tranquila, pero todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. Parecía avergonzada.  
  
-Lo siento... Lo siento de veras... Es que... No sé... Empecé a imaginarme cosas raras y... Es que tengo una imaginación demasiado activa... Pensaréis que estoy loca... Lo siento... Lo siento tanto...  
  
Kanako se dio la vuelta hacia su habitación.  
  
-Disculpadme, tengo que deshacer el equipaje...  
  
Gaidel terminó de atarse el vendaje mientras observaba, sorprendido. Goenitz habló con cierto desprecio.  
  
-Estos bastardos están todos fatal...  
  
Gaidel miró a Goenitz con una cara de enfado que no era típica de él. Normalmente solía pensar que su amigo era un poco arrogante, nada más, pero a veces le daba la impresión de que no le importaban los demás en absoluto. Sin articular palabra, se dirigió a la habitación de Kanako. No entendía por qué Goenitz había hecho aquel comentario de forma que su amiga pudiese oírlo. Además, técnicamente Kanako no era técnicamente lo que se solía llamar bastardo, su padre era medio humano, eso era todo. De hecho, incluso Goenitz tenía antepasados humanos, aunque tratase de mantenerlo en secreto, como si fuese una vergüenza. Era irónico que precisamente él, Gaidel, a quien no le importaba todo aquello lo más mínimo, fuese uno de los descendientes de Orochi con una sangre más pura. Solo había otra familia con un linaje tan "inmaculado", y esa era la a la que teóricamente pertenecería el muchacho en el que renacería Orochi. De todos modos, Gaidel siempre había ignorado por completo esos temas y no comprendía cómo se podía despreciar a alguien por ese detalle. Kanako lo había pasado muy mal por ser descendiente de Orochi y de la familia Nanakase, portadores del poder de la Tierra, y no poseer ninguna capacidad especial. Desde pequeños, sus hermanos habían hecho gala de una fuerza física innata así como de otras habilidades, que se habían incrementado al aprender a controlar la energía de la Tierra. En cambio ella siempre había sido bastante débil y torpe, incluso para un humano. Aquello siempre había dado lugar a burlas y desprecios en casa por parte de sus hermanos mayores, que se reían de ella y le decían que era adoptada. Quizás por eso compartía el rechazo que Gaidel sentía hacia toda la temática relacionada con Orochi.  
  
Gaidel llamó a la puerta.  
  
-¿Puedo pasar?  
  
-Estoy ocupada deshaciendo el equipaje.  
  
-Te ayudo.  
  
Gaidel giró el pomo.  
  
-¡No abras! Estoy... eh... en ropa interior...  
  
-¿Estás deshaciendo el equipaje en ropa interior? ¡Eso tengo que verlo!  
  
Gaidel abrió la puerta y entró. Por supuesto, sabía que su amiga no estaba en ropa interior y no tenía ganas de buscar peros a sus evasivas.  
  
-Oye... No tienes que preocuparte por lo que diga o haga ese. Ya sabes como es a veces. Yo estoy bien, así que ya se acabó el problema.  
  
-Si no es eso...- sollozó la joven.  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Soy yo... Sabes que a veces me imagino cosas... Si se las contase a alguien diría que estoy loca.  
  
-Quizás si se las contases a alguien te convencerías de que no lo estás. No creo que nadie más que tú piense que estás loca. Para mi eres la persona más cuerda que conozco. Claro que teniendo en cuenta con el tipo de gente que me ha tocado tratar... Y así salí yo.  
  
Kanako sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas.  
  
-Eh... Ahora debería ser cuando dijeses: "No, Gaidel, tú también eres una persona muy cuerda".  
  
La muchacha se rió.  
  
-Hablas con los gatos.  
  
-Vale, tienes razón, no lo soy.- Gaidel cambió repentinamente su expresión jocosa por una de total seriedad.- En serio, Kanako, no pienso que debas preocuparte por eso. Todos imaginamos cosas raras de vez en cuando. Yo creo que tener una imaginación como la tuya es una virtud. Podrías escribir novelas.  
  
-Pero si no sé escribir.  
  
-¿Y has llegado a la universidad sin saber escribir? Te admiro.  
  
-Ya sabes a qué me refiero, tonto.- sonrió de nuevo Kanako.  
  
-Sí, ya sé. Pero todos sabemos escribir novelas, todo es empezar. Bueno... Todos menos Tolkien... ¡Qué tostón de hombre!  
  
-¡Oye! A mi me gusta Tolkien.  
  
-¿Y lo dices tan tranquilamente, como si fuese algo bueno?  
  
Kanako volvió a reírse, luego dejó de guardar ropa en el armario, se acercó a Gaidel y lo abrazó.  
  
-Gracias... Siempre sabes qué decir para animar a la gente.- luego agarró al chico de una oreja.- Pero que te quede claro que Tolkien es un gran descriptor y no consiento que digas que no sabe escribir.  
  
-De acuerdo... De acuerdo... Venga, suéltame y te ayudo a organizar esto. Entre tú y tu gato acabáis conmigo.  
  
-Lo siento...  
  
Gaidel arqueó las pobladas cejas mientras movía la cabeza a ambos lados como diciendo "Eres todo un caso".  
  
-Y tú, Goenitz, ya sé que estás escuchando, así que haz algo productivo y ayúdanos con el equipaje.  
  
-Estoy ordenando la cocina, listillo.  
  
-Vale, vale, no te sulfures. 


	4. Capítulo 4

Les llevo 3 días terminar de ordenar el piso. Con todo en su sitio, hasta parecía más espacioso, aunque seguía sin ser una mansión. La decoración era austera, funcional, no se habían permitido demasiados lujos. Pero así era mejor, cuantas menos cosas hubiese, más fácil sería limpiar. Al día siguiente de haber terminado, ya comenzaron las clases. Los 3 tuvieron la suerte o desgracia de que les tocase horario de mañana y, como las facultades estaban cercanas entre sí, ya iban y volvían juntos. Tras la presentación, Gaidel quedó impresionado porque los profesores de su facultad, incluido el rector, no parecían tener mucho más de 30 años, excepto quizás uno o dos. Además aparentaban tener un trato familiar con los alumnos, al contrario que los de Goenitz, que parecían ser todos cincuentones arrogantes (algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que Biología son solamente 5 años y Medicina son 6+MIR+especialidad). Claro que Goenitz no esperaba otra cosa, quizás porque su padre, aunque catedrático de la Facultad de Derecho y de otra Universidad, rondaba también los 50 y su arrogancia era palpable. En cuanto a Kanako, había quedado tan asustada por el típico discurso de "Ahora ya no estáis en el instituto y las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles" que ni se había fijado en los profesores.  
  
Nada más llegar a casa, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Goenitz descolgó el auricular.  
  
-¿Diga? (...) Sí. (...) Ah, hola, señora. ¿Cómo va todo? (...) Me alegro mucho. (...) Bien, gracias. (...) Sí, ahora le paso. ¡Gaidel, tu madre al teléfono!  
  
-¡Voy!  
  
Gaidel corrió por el pasillo y, tras tropezar con el marco de la puerta, cogió el teléfono.  
  
-Hola, mamá, ¿qué tal?  
  
-Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú qué tal?  
  
-Por aquí... Acabo de volver de la universidad.  
  
-Ya lo supongo. Llamé antes y no contestó nadie. ¿Cómo te fue?  
  
-De momento bien, pero sólo fue la presentación. El edificio es del año de la pera y parece una cárcel, pero bueno, es lo de menos.  
  
-¿Y qué tal con los compañeros de piso?  
  
-Pues igual que ayer, igual que anteayer, todo bien. Mamá, no hace falta que me llames todos los días, estoy bien. Si necesito algo ya llamaré.  
  
El tono de la madre de Gaidel sonó ligeramente ofendido.  
  
-No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, cariño. Viviendo en una ciudad distinta, relacionándote con quién sabe qué gente, es fácil que olvides tus prioridades y pierdas el rumbo.  
  
-Mamá...- protestó Gaidel.- Conozco bien mis prioridades.  
  
Gaidel "olvidó" mencionar que sus prioridades no eran exactamente las mismas que las que sus padres querían que fuesen. De momento solo pensaba en sacar la carrera y conseguir un trabajo honrado que lo alejase de toda aquella locura.  
  
-Sí, pero... Bueno, al menos me quedo tranquila sabiendo que vives con quien vives. Me alegra saber que tienes a Goenitz como compañero de piso. Es un buen chico.  
  
Gaidel se frotó el vendaje del brazo con la otra mano, casi involuntariamente.  
  
-Sí, buenísimo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó la madre de Gaidel, consciente del tono sarcástico de su hijo.  
  
-Nada, mamá, olvídalo. Ya te llamaré, ¿vale?  
  
-Está bien. Cuídate mucho.  
  
-Sí, vale... Adiós.  
  
-Hasta luego.  
  
Gaidel colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la cocina, donde los otros 2 ponían la mesa.  
  
-¿Qué hay de comer?- preguntó.  
  
-Croquetas quemadas por fuera y congeladas por dentro.- rió Kanako con una risa suave y alegre.- Definitivamente, no sé cocinar.  
  
-No te preocupes, ninguno de nosotros sabe.- la animó Gaidel, mientras ponía las servilletas en la mesa.  
  
-No creo que sea tan difícil descongelar unas croquetas, solo hay que ponerlas en la sartén.- alardeó Goenitz.  
  
-Te lo recordaré a la noche, que te toca cocinar. A ver si tú lo puedes haces mejor.  
  
Goenitz gruñó y puso el plato con croquetas sobre la mesa. Kanako y Gaidel se sentaron y se sirvieron. Gaidel le hincó el diente a la primera croqueta.  
  
-Bueno... Lo congelado está más... crujiente.  
  
Kanako hizo lo mismo.  
  
-Sí, y el contraste frío-caliente les da un toque exótico.  
  
Goenitz también probó una.  
  
-Definitivamente, a la noche cocino yo.  
  
Kanako y Gaidel intercambiaron miradas y celebraron la idea. Goenitz, por su parte, engulló la comida a una velocidad solo superada por Sie Kensou y Li Xiang Fei y se levantó de la mesa cuando los otros dos apenas habían empezado.  
  
-Bueno, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.  
  
Y dicho eso, se encerró en su habitación. La primera vez no les extrañó, pero acorde iban pasando los días y todo el tiempo libre que tenían, Goenitz lo pasaba en su habitación, sin salir más que para pedir de vez en cuando algún libro de consulta a sus compañeros. Sabían que no se pasaba el tiempo estudiando porque, simplemente, no lo necesitaba. Goenitz siempre había tenido una memoria portentosa y había sacado las mejores notas cuando ni siquiera le importaban los estudios. Si Kanako o Gaidel le preguntaban qué hacía durante tanto tiempo, Goenitz contestaba: "Trabajo". Finalmente optaron por olvidarse de él e ir cada uno a su aire. Al fin y al cabo no era como si fuesen partes de un mismo organismo. Muchas veces Gaidel y Kanako salían, pero Goenitz siempre estaba demasiado ocupado en sus cosas. Quizás por eso Gaidel se sorprendió tanto cuando una noche, al pasar por delante de su habitación, vio a Goenitz con 2 camisas en la mano, mirándolas con indecisión.  
  
-Ponte la azul.- dijo, como si le hubiesen pedido la opinión.  
  
Goenitz se dio la vuelta, sorprendido al saberse observado. Probablemente ni se había percatado de que su puerta estaba abierta.  
  
-Ah, eres tú.- masculló con indiferencia.  
  
-¿Vas a salir?- interrogó Gaidel.  
  
-Es la fiesta de Medicina.- explicó.- Algunos compañeros me han convencido para que vaya.  
  
Esa sí que era buena. En casi dos meses que llevaban allí, Goenitz no había salido un solo día, ni con gente de su carrera ni con otra gente. Ni siquiera había contado que tuviese trato con sus compañeros.  
  
-Qué bien. Podemos ir Kanako y yo también. Ya hemos estado en dos de Biología y una de Económicas, así que nos falta ir a la de Medicina.  
  
Goenitz miró a Gaidel por encima del hombro y no hizo ningún comentario.  
  
-No te molesta, ¿verdad?  
  
-¿A mi? ¿Por qué iba a molestarme?  
  
El inocente muchacho no captó el sarcasmo en las palabras del que consideraba su mejor amigo. Finalmente, los 3 fueron a la fiesta, que más bien era una reunión en un bar normal y corriente, solo que con más estudiantes de Medicina por metro cuadrado de los que se podría imaginar y con las copas a mitad de precio. El lugar estaba abarrotado y Goenitz enseguida se perdió entre la multitud para saludar a algunos de sus compañeros, dejando a Kanako y Gaidel solos. Sin saber qué hacer, y sintiéndose fuera de lugar, se sentaron en una mesa a charlar. Finalmente, decidieron que era mejor irse por su cuenta, ya que la única persona a la que conocían allí no demostraba el más mínimo interés en ellos. Gaidel se dirigió al corrillo en el que discutían animadamente un grupo de personas, entre ellas Goenitz. No quería interrumpir, así que permaneció a un lado, esperando que su amigo se percatase de su presencia. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que esto sucediese.  
  
-Ah, hola... ¿Quieres algo?  
  
-Escucha, Kanako y yo...- Gaidel miró hacia la muchacha que, sorprendentemente, había entablado conversación con otra chica.- Bah, no importa, ya hablaremos luego.  
  
-Oye, Goenitz.- intervino una de las presentes.- ¿No haces las presentaciones?  
  
-Ah, es Gaidel, uno de mis compañeros de piso.  
  
-¿Eres el que estudia Económicas?- preguntó otro.  
  
-No, esa es Kanako.- Gaidel señaló hacia donde estaba su compañera.- Yo hago Biología.  
  
-¿Biología? ¿Cuánto piden para eso? ¿Un 5?  
  
Gaidel frunció el ceño, sintiéndose despreciado.  
  
-No lo sé, yo lo escogí porque me gustaba. Podría haber escogido Medicina... Si le viese la gracia a abrir gente en canal.  
  
-La gracia de abrir gente en canal es conoces el funcionamiento de su organismo.- explicó la primera que había hablado.- Además, ¿vosotros no tenéis prácticas de vivisección?  
  
-De momento solo con algas, afortunadamente.  
  
-¿Te acuerdas del video que nos pasaron en Citología?- exclamó uno que aún no había hablado, dándole un codazo al de al lado.  
  
-¿El de la rata?  
  
-Sí. Es increíble cómo le hacían 2 cortes en la piel y se la arrancaban de cuajo. Eso sí que es práctica y lo demás son tonterías.  
  
-Ah, ya. Y cuando le metían el catéter en la aorta. Ahí yo ya pensé: "Tengo que estudiar cardiología".  
  
(NOTA: el video en sí existe de verdad, y me consta que los alumnos de 1º de Medicina tienen que verlo en clase de Citología. La conversación está basada en hechos reales)  
  
-Bueno, encantado de conoceros,- dijo Gaidel, con evidente intención de librarse de ellos.- pero no quiero dejar sola a Kanako. Adiós...  
  
Gaidel se fue sin darles ni la oportunidad de despedirse, volvió junto a Kanako y se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Me reitero en lo dicho: los alumnos de Medicina son todos unos sádicos.  
  
-¡Eh! Yo no me considero sádica.- dijo la chica con la que estaba hablando Kanako, con un acento claramente extranjero. Gaidel no se había percatado de que seguía allí.  
  
-Eso tendrás que demostrarlo.- respondió Gaidel con una sonrisa. Luego miró a Kanako.- Por cierto, ¿quién es?  
  
-Ah sí, Gaidel, te presento a...  
  
-Maisa.- le recordó la otra chica. Era de estatura media-alta, piel bronceada y largo pelo castaño y rizado, aunque recogido en una coleta. Sus rasgos eran muy marcados: ojos rasgados, nariz larga y recta, boca pequeña de labios finos y rostro alargado. A simple vista a Gaidel le pareció una mujer atractiva, aunque quizás con los ojos demasiado rasgados para una cara occidental.  
  
-Maisa.- repitió Kanako.- La saludé creyendo conocerla, pero es imposible. Acaba de llegar de Brasil.  
  
-Así es.- corroboró Maisa.- Me han dado una beca para estudiar aquí y estoy muy contenta porque hay universidades mucho mejores que las de Brasil.  
  
-¡Vaya!- exclamó Gaidel.- ¿Y qué tal te acostumbras? Yo también soy de fuera, me vine aquí con mis padres cuando tenía 10 años y me costó bastante, teniendo en cuenta que yo me acostumbro a lo que me echen.  
  
-Bueno... En general todo bien, aunque todavía no conozco a mucha gente. Además creo que si alguien vuelve a decirme algo acerca de bailar samba o de los carnavales de Río de Janeiro soy capaz de sacarle el intestino delgado por la boca y hacer un nudo marinero con él.- Maisa fingió darse cuenta de repente de algo.- Vaya... Ahora seguirás pensando que todos los estudiantes de Medicina somos sádicos.  
  
Al terminar la frase sonrió muy levemente. Era extraño. Su forma de hablar y comportarse eran espontáneas y desinhibidas, su forma de vestir atendía más a comodidad que a estilo, en cambio la expresión de su cara y el ademán de sus gestos le daban un aire mucho más sofisticado del que muchas señoronas de la alta sociedad podrían llegar a tener después de largos años estudiando modales y protocolo.  
  
-Lo seguiría pensando si no creyese que lo has dicho a propósito.- respondió Gaidel.  
  
-Tienes razón.- reconoció Maisa. Luego se volvió hacia Kanako.- Oye, voy a la barra, ¿os traigo algo? Yo invito.  
  
-No, es igual, ahora no tengo sed.- mintió Kanako, que en realidad tenía la garganta seca por culpa del ambiente cargado del lugar. Realmente no era una criatura nocturna.  
  
-No seas tonta y no te gastes el dinero en nosotros.- respondió Gaidel, más directamente.  
  
-No es molestia... Para dos personas que conozco me gustaría ser amable... por una vez en mi vida.  
  
-La amabilidad no se paga.- repuso Gaidel.  
  
-Qué profundo.- respondió Maisa, medio en broma.  
  
-Según mi compañero de piso, es filosofía de baño público.  
  
-Bueno... Algunas de las cosas más profundas se han escrito en puertas de baños públicos, ¿no?  
  
-Sí,- bromeó Kanako.- Como "Mea bien, mea contento, pero mea dentro"  
  
-O "En la ciudad de Calcuta hay una ley que condena a todos los hijos de puta que no tiran de la cadena".- añadió Gaidel.  
  
-No son muy buenos ejemplos.- gruñó Maisa, simulando sentirse ofendida pero intentando contener la risa.  
  
Mientras, Goenitz se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, veo que conocéis a Maisa.- dijo con su sonrisa y su voz arrogante.- Sabed que es todo un honor, esta belleza no habla con nadie.  
  
Maisa miró a Goenitz de arriba a abajo.  
  
-Ah, tú eres el que se sienta detrás de mi en clase. Bueno... eh... Leopold... Normalmente suelo ir a clases para atender, no para establecer relaciones sociales.  
  
Ante la atónita mirada de la joven brasileña, Gaidel estalló en carcajadas, a Kanako se le saltaron las lágrimas al intentar contener la risa y Goenitz frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Tú no te has fijado cómo se le hincha la vena del cuello cada vez que alguien le llama Leopold...- se rió Gaidel.  
  
-Si no te importa, llámame Goenitz.- le dijo con educación, tragándose las ganas de hacer que Gaidel se comiese su puño o uno de sus cada vez más efectivos ataques de viento.  
  
-Oh... Está bien, Goenitz entonces.- respondió Maisa sin mucho interés. Luego miró a Kanako.- ¿Y a éste de qué lo conocéis?  
  
-Es nuestro compañero de piso.- explicó Kanako, con un bostezo.  
  
-Ah, ¿es éste? Qué pequeño es el mundo.  
  
-Y que lo digas.- respondió Goenitz.- ¿Y qué te aleja de la tierra de la samba y los carnavales?  
  
-¡Bravo!- exclamó Gaidel.- Te acaba de tocar el premio gordo. Abre la boca, creo que Maisa tiene una cuenta que saldar con tus intestinos.  
  
-Bueno, como yo le llamé Leopold creo que estamos empatados.  
  
Goenitz no entendió demasiado, pero sonrió altivamente y se sentó en el sitio que quedaba libre. Maisa, que se había puesto antes de pie y estaba apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, también tomó asiento. Los 4 comenzaron una conversación que duró una media hora. Después decidieron marcharse, pues Kanako, que no tenía aguante para trasnochar, se estaba cayendo del sueño.  
  
-Bueno, Maisa, estoy encantada de haberte conocido, de veras.- sonrió Kanako con voz somnolienta.  
  
-Igualmente. Me alegro de por fin conocer a alguien.  
  
-¿Quieres que te acompañemos hasta la residencia o algo?- se ofreció Gaidel.- No sé qué me da dejar que te vayas sola.  
  
-Chicos, he vivido desde los 7 años en un barrio bastante conflictivo de São Paulo. Sé cuidarme.  
  
-Cómo quieras.- respondió.  
  
-Pero sí hay algo que me gustaría pediros... En realidad a Goenitz.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- respondió el chaval.  
  
-Bueno... No sé si es mucho pedir, pero me gustaría que me ayudases a revisar el vocabulario en mis apuntes... Todavía no sé usar bien los kanji y lo escribo casi todo en hiragana.  
  
-Está bien.- accedió Goenitz, como si más que ayudarle con los apuntes fuese a salvarle la vida.- Si quieres puedes pasarte mañana que es sábado y revisamos esos apuntes. Mira... esta es la dirección.  
  
Goenitz le dio una tarjeta de visita a la joven.  
  
-¿Has hecho tarjetas de visita?- preguntó Gaidel asombrado.  
  
-Hay que estar preparado, nunca se sabe cuándo se van a necesitar.  
  
-Eres un snob. En vez de gastar el dinero en algo más productivo...  
  
-Bueno,- intervino Maisa.- pues nos vemos mañana a eso de las... ¿12?  
  
-De acuerdo entonces.  
  
-¡Chao y gracias!- exclamó mientras se abrochaba la cazadora del todo y empezaba a andar. Los otros 3 chicos hicieron lo propio.  
  
-Vaya... Creo que alguien ha ligado...- dijo Gaidel palmeando a su compañero en la espalda.  
  
-No me marees, anda. 


	5. Capítulo 5

El telefonillo estuvo sonando durante un buen rato antes de que alguien se diese cuenta y lo cogiese. Era Maisa. Subió las numerosas escaleras corriendo, pues el ascensor estaba estropeado por enésima vez. Como todos los sábados, había venido para repasar los apuntes con Goenitz. Gaidel le abrió la puerta. Lo saludó con un tono amistoso, para después dirigirse al sofá y dejarse caer sobre él, jadeante después de subir los 7 pisos. Gaidel se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Maisa... Lo siento, nos olvidamos de avisarte.  
  
-¿De qué?- preguntó, recuperando poco a poco el aliento.  
  
-Volvemos a Osaka por las vacaciones de Navidad. Nuestro autobús sale hoy. Creí que Goenitz te habría avisado.  
  
-Ahora mismo estábamos haciendo el equipaje.- explicó Kanako, asomándose desde su habitación con un montón de ropa en brazos.  
  
-Ah, ya veo...- murmuró Maisa, decepcionada.- Querréis celebrar las Navidades con vuestras familias, supongo.  
  
Gaidel sonrió.  
  
-En realidad ninguno de nosotros celebra la Navidad, pero nuestras familias nos reclaman por igual.  
  
-Yo tengo que volver de todas, todas.- se justificó Kanako.- Va a ser el cumpleaños de mi sobrinito.  
  
-¡Es cierto! ¡Ya-Shiro cumple años!- recordó Gaidel.  
  
-No le llames Ya-Shiro...- protestó.- Aunque tenga el pelo blanco es un niño muy lindo.  
  
(NOTA: Shiro en japonés significa blanco)  
  
Goenitz salió de su habitación.  
  
-Al menos muestra un poco de respeto hacia los reyes, ¿no?- le reprendió.  
  
-Si lo respeto es por ser sobrino de una amiga mía, no por ser rey de nada. Y podrías tener un poco de sentido del humor, fue una broma sin malicia.  
  
Maisa se apoyó en el hombro de Gaidel.  
  
-¿De qué habláis?- interrogó.  
  
-Cosas nuestras.- respondió Goenitz.  
  
-Algún día te lo explico.- añadió Gaidel.  
  
-Oye...- empezó Kanako, no muy decidida.- Tengo una idea.  
  
Los demás la miraros animándola a continuar.  
  
-No vas a volver a tu casa en Navidad, ¿verdad?- le preguntó a Maisa.  
  
-¡Claro que no! Tengo que trabajar sólo para pagarme la estancia, no puedo permitirme pagar el viaje. Pero no me importa quedarme sola. Sólo son 15 días.  
  
-Te invito a pasar las fiestas en mi casa. Tenemos varias habitaciones libres, de cuando mis hermanos todavía vivían con nosotros, y seguro que a mis padres no les importa.  
  
En realidad a sus padres no les iba a hacer ninguna gracia, estaba totalmente segura, pero le daba pena que la pobre muchacha se tuviese que quedar sola, tan lejos de su casa.  
  
-Gracias, pero no. En realidad casi no nos conocemos, y me sentiría rara si aceptase.  
  
-En serio, no es ninguna molestia. ¿Por qué no vienes? Seguro que te gustaría Osaka.  
  
-No se me ha perdido nada allí. Todas las grandes ciudades son iguales. Prefiero quedarme y aprovechar para ir preparando los exámenes.  
  
-¿De verdad?- le preguntó Gaidel.- Creo que a los tres nos gustaría que vinieses.  
  
-De verdad... Además, prefiero no deberle favores a nadie.  
  
-Tú sabrás.  
  
-Venga, os ayudo con el equipaje.  
  
Y así, los 3 volvieron a casa, dejando a Maisa pasar las Navidades sola. Durante dichas fechas no pasó nada fuera de lo común, solamente las típicas preguntas de la familia cuando uno regresa a casa después de haber pasado una temporada fuera. Goenitz aprovechó para alardear delante de sus padres sobre sus progresos en su control del viento, Kanako sufrió una regresión a los tiempos de la infancia al reencontrarse después de varios años con la familia al completo en el segundo cumpleaños de su sobrino, y en cuanto a Gaidel, volvió a tener que soportar los sermones paternos acerca de los objetivos en la vida. Maisa... Bueno, ella tuvo que lidiar con el aburrimiento, pues la mayor parte de los estudiantes habían vuelto a sus casas y estaba prácticamente sola en la residencia, pero se las arregló para entretenerse haciendo cosas productivas. Cuando las vacaciones terminaron, todo volvió a la rutina escolar. Cuando los tres chicos entraron en el piso se encontraron con la agradable sorpresa de tenerlo todo limpio y además encontrar las esquinas adornadas con plantas. Maisa los estaba esperando, sentada en el sofá y con el gato en el regazo.  
  
-¡Hola!- exclamó Gaidel sorprendido.  
  
-¡Hola, Maisa-chan!- saludó Kanako alegremente.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Goenitz.- ¿Y qué es todo esto?  
  
Maisa se puso en pie mientras dejaba el gato en el suelo.  
  
-Os estaba esperando.- sonrió la muchacha con su habitual sonrisa suave que parecía ensayada.- Como me dejasteis la llave para que le diese de comer al gato tenía tres opciones: limitarme a darle de comer al gato, desvalijar la casa o mantenerlo todo limpio y ordenado. Durante un tiempo me planteé lo segundo, pero probablemente sospechaseis de mi.  
  
-¿Y estas...- Goenitz buscó una palabra que no sonase ofensiva, decidiéndose finalmente por la más obvia.- plantas?  
  
-Bueno, quería compensaros por haber dejado que el gato os destrozase el sofá con las uñas, y como esta casa se ve tan triste... Bueno, triste no es la palabra, está tan desamueblada que parecen los dormitorios del servicio militar.  
  
-Bueno, ya sé que no es muy lujoso, pero Gaidel se empeñó en sólo traer las cosas más imprescindibles. Dice que no hay sitio.  
  
-Es que no hay sitio. Puede que Maisa tenga razón, si sustituímos los despertadores por un corneta que toque "Quinto, levanta" no se distinguiría esto de un cuartel, pero es mejor que llenar la casa de cosas inútiles que nos roben sitio.  
  
-¿Cosas inútiles?- protestó Goenitz.- ¿Y para qué queremos un puñado de plantas que se nos va a olvidar regar y se van a secar?  
  
-Vaya...- murmuró Maisa, decepcionada.- Pensé que sería una buena idea, pero no pasa nada. Me las vuelvo a llevar a la residencia, aunque ya tenga mi habitación un poco sobresaturada, y aquí no pasó nada.  
  
En realidad con sus 3 reducidas habitaciones, una cocina-salita que daba directamente a la puerta de entrada, un cuarto de baño en el que había que sentarse en el w.c. para poder abrir la puerta y una terraza de unos 2 ó 3 metros cuadrados como máximo, no había demasiado sitio para elementos decorativos como plantas, pero Gaidel se sintió mal por Maisa, que se había tomado la molestia.  
  
-No, si a mi me gusta. Un par de plantas casi no ocupan sitio y le dan un poco de vida a esto.  
  
-A mi me encantan las plantas.- corroboró Kanako con tono afable.- ¿Qué tipo de flor dan?  
  
-Pues estas en concreto no dan flor.- explicó Maisa.  
  
Gaidel se agachó frente a la más cercana para mirarla.  
  
-Es comprensible teniendo en cuenta que ésta, por ejemplo, parece de la familia de los helechos.- Gaidel se puso a examinar la planta.- Es genial, en prácticas de Botánica hemos estado viendo de estos. Es curioso, porque el esporófito en estas plantas...- se dio cuenta de que nadie lo escuchaba.- Ah, vale, no os interesa.  
  
-Qué crío eres.- comentó Goenitz con arrogancia.- Te emocionas con cualquier yerbajo. Por cierto, Maisa, espero que no me hayas malinterpretado, acradezco de veras el gesto que has tenido.  
  
-De nada.- respondió Maisa con tono neutral. Luego se agachó y tomó una hoja de la planta entre las manos, sin arrancarla. Se quedó algo pensativa.- Casi todas son de cerca de la aldea donde nací. Está en medio de la selva, quizás por eso siempre termino rodeándome de plantas. Las ciudades me parecen deprimentes, aunque no sé por qué os cuento esto.- Maisa terminó con una media sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
-No, no, si te entiendo.- respondió Goenitz.- Porque lo que a ti te pasa con las ciudades a mi me pasa con el campo. No hay comodidades, y tienes que vivir lejos de todo. Supongo que es lo mismo pero al revés.  
  
-Pues a mi me encantaría vivir en un sitio así,- dijo Gaidel con el tono ilusionado de un niño.- uno de esos paraísos naturales donde uno querría perderse para siempre, alejado de todo el mundo, viviendo mi propia vida...- Gaidel miró a Goenitz a los ojos.- Un lugar tan alejado de todo que ni siquiera el destino pudiese encontrarme.  
  
Maisa miró a Gaidel, impresionada por sus palabras. Tardó unos segundos en encontrar palabras.  
  
-Ojalá todo el mundo pensase como tú. Cuando yo nací era una aldea pequeña pero próspera, pero ahora todo el mundo se está marchando a la ciudad en busca de comodidades. Solo quedan mis abuelos y otro par de familias.  
  
-Es muy triste...- susurró Kanako, afligida.  
  
-A mi me parece lo más normal.- replicó Goenitz.- Los humanos buscan su propia comodidad y olvidan sus raíces con la tierra. Por eso el mundo está como está. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? No se puede cambiar la naturaleza del ser humano.  
  
-Nunca te había oído decir nada con tanto sentido, amigo.- sonrió Gaidel, palmeando la espalda de Goenitz.- Pero como ya sabes, yo creo que sí se puede cambiar.  
  
-No se puede cambiar lo que está escrito.  
  
-Pues a mi me parece una hipocresía que hables de personas que olvidan sus raíces con la tierra cuando acabas de declararte amante de las ciudades.- Maisa utilizó un tono de voz agresivo.- ¿Sabes? Desde que te conocí he pensado que eres un tipo raro pero, ¿cómo no lo vas a ser si ni siquiera tienes claro lo que quieres? Te contradices a ti mismo. Yo creo que te esfuerzas por ser como crees que tienes que ser en vez de ser tú mismo. Y no lo digo solo por esto... son más cosas.  
  
Goenitz miró a Maisa. Estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos reflejaban ira.  
  
-Estúpida... No puedes juzgarme, ni siquiera me conoces de verdad.  
  
Una repentina ráfaga de viento sacudió una de las estanterías, haciendo que un par de libros cayesen al suelo. Maisa resopló, airada.  
  
-No tengo por qué tolerar que me llamen estúpida.- respondió con orgullo- Nos vemos.  
  
Y dicho eso, se puso su vieja cazadora vaquera, abrió la puerta y se marchó dando un portazo.  
  
-Menudo carácter tenéis los dos...- murmuró Kanako, mientras se agachaba a recoger los libros caídos.  
  
-Yo no he hecho nada.- respondió Goenitz altivamente.- No es mi culpa que esa humana tenga una bocaza tan grande y hable sin saber lo que dice. No soporto a la gente tan arrogante.  
  
-Como siempre, habló el más indicado.- masculló Gaidel.  
  
-¿Qué insinúas?  
  
-No insinúo nada, afirmo. Y ahora haz el favor de alcanzar a Maisa y hablar con ella.  
  
-No tengo nada que hablar con ella. Si tiene interés en arreglar las cosas que sea ella quien me pida disculpas a mi.  
  
Gaidel miró a su compañero de reojo mientras se volvía a abrochar el abrigo.  
  
-No importa, ya voy yo... Ahora vuelvo.  
  
Gaidel salió corriendo detrás de Maisa. Kanako se acercó a Goenitz.  
  
-Te gusta, te gusta...- canturreó con picardía, sin por ello perder su natural dulzura.  
  
-No me gusta, me saca de quicio, que no tiene nada que ver.  
  
-Ya, ya... Dices eso con todo el mundo.  
  
-Porque siempre es cierto, lo que pasa es que tienes vocación de casamentera.  
  
Kanako se río casi inaudiblemente.  
  
-Es cierto...  
  
Mientras, Gaidel no lograba localizar a Maisa por el camino, así que decidió ir a buscarla a la residencia donde vivía. Era un edificio alto, que recordaba en cierto modo a una colmena. Trató de recordar la habitación en la que se alojaba... 511. Entró en el edificio, ya que la puerta estaba abierta. En la recepción no había nadie. Cogió el ascensor del ala "A" al 5º piso, junto con una chica que lo estuvo mirando todo el rato y que se quedó en el ascensor cuando él se bajó. El pasillo tenía una iluminación pobre y las paredes estaban viejas y sucias, típico de las residencias públicas que dependían de subvenciones del estado. Había varias chicas por los pasillos, y todas se le quedaron mirando. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, y la compañera de habitación de Maisa, una siempre alegre muchacha de estatura reducida cuyo nombre era Nekomi. Aunque no se conocían de nada, se quedó muy sorprendida de ver a Gaidel.  
  
-¿Está Maisa?- preguntó Gaidel, y no le hizo falta esperar a que respondiese, puesto que ésta se asomó al oír su voz.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Maisa, apartando a Nekomi y haciéndolo pasar.  
  
-Vine a hablar contigo.  
  
-Pasa y cierra, anda.- la voz de Maisa sonaba sorprendida y como si estuviese a punto de echarse a reír.- ¿No sabes que el ala "A" es solo para chicas y cualquier chico que se meta aquí podría estar en un serio problema? Y yo también, por encubrirte.  
  
-Y yo, que no tengo nada que ver con esto.- respondió Nekomi enfadada, mirando a Maisa como exhortándola a echar al inesperado visitante.  
  
Gaidel se sonrojó ligeramente, pero se lo tomó con filosofía.  
  
-Creo que ya sé por qué todo el mundo me miraba tan raro... Y yo que pensaba que me encontraban atractivo... Qué desilusión.  
  
-Bueno, ¿qué quieres?- preguntó Maisa con sequedad, recordando los acontecimientos recientes, aunque Gaidel no hubiese tenido nada que ver.  
  
Gaidel se sentó en una de las camas. Era cierto que la habitación estaba sobresaturada. Plantas, muñecos de peluche, ropa tirada, posters en las paredes...  
  
-Te diré. Venía a disculparme por el comportamiento de Goenitz. Ya sabes lo arrogante que es.  
  
-A ver si te entiendo. ¿Vienes a disculparte de parte de Goenitz? ¿Y por qué no viene él?  
  
-Ya lo conoces... Creo que preferiría morirse antes que reconocer que no tiene razón, pero en el fondo es buena gente.  
  
Maisa se sentó al lado de Gaidel. Trató de buscar la mejor forma de expresar lo que estaba pensando.  
  
-Me parece que ahí es donde te equivocas.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Bueno, normalmente se me da bastante bien mirar debajo de la máscara de la gente y... bueno...  
  
-Creo que no te sigo.  
  
-Llámale solo intuición, pero le veo algo raro a ese tipo. No es solo que sea raro, hay algo en él que no me gusta.  
  
-Sólo porque no te caiga bien no puedes decir que no es buena gente. Ya sé que tiene sus cosas, como todo el mundo, pero es mi mejor amigo y creo que lo conozco mejor que nadie como para poder decir que es buena persona. Lo que le pasa es que desde pequeño le han lavado mucho el cerebro. Yo he pasado por lo mismo, y créeme si te digo que no es fácil llevarlo. Solo le hace falta aclararse las ideas.  
  
-Si tú lo dices será cierto, pero no te pongas así.  
  
-Además, tú puedes decir misa, pero si te cae tan mal y aún así dejas que te siga ayudando con los apuntes, lo estás utilizando. Eso tampoco te deja en muy buen lugar.  
  
-¿Has venido a insultarme tú también?- preguntó Maisa con despecho.  
  
-¡No!- exclamó Gaidel, advirtiendo que quizás había sido un poco rudo en sus palabras.- Lo siento, es que nunca he encajado bien que hablen mal de mis amigos y no entiendo por qué si te cae tan mal lo soportas en vez de buscarte otra persona que te ayude. Con lo grande que es esta residencia seguro que por aquí vive alguna compañera tuya que te pueda ayudar.  
  
Maisa espiró con fuerza.  
  
-Vale... Lo reconozco. No le pedí a Goenitz ayuda con los apuntes sólo porque la necesitase. Es que me habíais caído muy bien... en ese momento los tres... y fue la mejor forma que se me ocurrió de volver a quedar con vosotros. Ya sabes, métodos desesperados de recién llegada que no conoce a nadie.  
  
Gaidel sonrió ampliamente.  
  
-¿Y no sería más fácil habernos preguntado si queríamos quedar contigo algún día?  
  
-Quizás...- respondió Maisa crípticamente. Se quedó callada por unos instantes, y viendo que Gaidel no decía nada, prosiguió.- Oye...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Después de todo esto no voy a volver a revisar apuntes con Goenitz, pero me gustaría que pudiésemos seguir quedando.  
  
-¡Pues claro!- replicó Gaidel como si no hubiese otra posibilidad.- Lo que es más, debes seguir quedando con Kanako y conmigo si quieres demostrarnos que te importamos al menos algo. Porque si solo por una pelea con uno de nosotros te olvidas de los tres...  
  
-Trato hecho.- sonrió Maisa estrechando la mano de Gaidel. Luego puso cara de recordar algo.- Y ahora es mejor que te vayas antes de que corra la voz de que hay un chico suelto por la residencia.  
  
-Ni que fuese una fiera peligrosa...  
  
-Tú no...- Maisa se puso en pie y abrió la puerta de la habitación.- Pero ellas sí lo son.  
  
Gaidel también se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida.  
  
-Mañana te vienes a comer con nosotros, ¿vale?- ofreció Gaidel mientras se alejaba por el pasillo bajo las atentas miradas de casi todas las chicas del 5º piso y algunas de otros que estaban de paso.  
  
-Pero...- Maisa no pudo terminar la frase, pues Gaidel había echado a correr para no darle tiempo a rechazar la oferta. 


	6. Capítulo 6

Maisa miró el reloj de la mesita de noche y se dio cuenta de que se le hacía tarde. Dejó los apuntes desordenados sobre la cama, donde estaba estudiando, y se apresuró a vestirse. Salió corriendo y recorrió las pocas calles que separaban la residencia del piso de sus amigos. Cuando llamó el timbre, Gaidel gritó desde dentro que ya estaba abierto.  
  
-Espero que no tengas mucha hambre, porque hemos quemado la comida.- dijo Gaidel, que estaba tumbado en el sofá leyendo un libro.- Kanako ha bajado a ver si encuentra alguna tienda abierta. Siéntate, anda.  
  
-¿Te molesta si pongo la tele?  
  
Gaidel negó con la cabeza, así que la joven encendió la televisión y se sentó en el rincón libre del sofá. Goenitz abrió la puerta de su habitación y se asomó al oír hablar.  
  
-¿Ya volvió Ka...- Goenitz interrumpió sus palabras al ver a Maisa.- Ah, eras tú. No creí que tuvieses el valor para volver por aquí.  
  
-Tú has visto demasiados Westerns, ¿verdad?- preguntó Maisa con indiferencia. Luego se dio la vuelta en el sofá y miró a Goenitz.- Mira, haz el favor de olvidarte de mi y yo haré lo mismo por ti. Lo que menos me apetece es estar en un ambiente hostil, así que vamos a olvidarnos de lo de ayer, ¿vale?  
  
Goenitz se encogió de hombros, en cierto modo aceptando hacer las paces.  
  
-Venga, deja lo que sea que estés haciendo y siéntate aquí un rato con nosotros.- ofreció Gaidel, con intención de conciliar a sus dos amigos. Goenitz se lo pensó por un momento antes de responder.  
  
-No, gracias.- Su forma de decir "gracias" denotaba que lo decía por simple formalismo.- Quiero terminar con esto antes de comer.  
  
-Como quieras.- respondió Gaidel con indiferencia, volviendo a enfrascarse en la lectura y recostándose algo más, de forma que sus pies quedaron sobre el regazo de Maisa.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Estás cómodo?  
  
Gaidel se dio cuenta. Acostumbrado a tener que compartir el pequeño sofá con otras 2 personas, no solía darle importancia a ese tipo de comportamiento, fuese él u otro el que se ponía cómodo a costa de los demás. Apartó los pies.  
  
-Lo siento, no me di cuenta. A Goenitz también le molesta que lo haga.  
  
-No me molesta, -replicó la muchacha.- y deja de hacer eso.  
  
-¿El qué?- preguntó Gaidel extrañado.  
  
-Estás intentando que ese tipo y yo nos llevemos bien.- Maisa se puso en pie y se sentó en el borde del sofá al lado de Gaidel.- Escucha, sé que te gustaría que quienes son tus amigos lo sean también entre sí, lo entiendo. Pero eso no siempre puede ser. No me cae bien y ya está, ¿es eso tan grave? Unas personas nos caen bien y otras mal, la vida es así.  
  
-No sé... Solo me parece que si vieses algunas de sus cosas buenas y no solo sus defectos te caería mejor.  
  
-Si veo sus virtudes... Es trabajador, perseverante, inteligente, en cierta forma educado... Y también un cretino total y un hipócrita... Bueno, o quizás no lo sea, pero yo lo veo así, y no hay nada que hacerle. El tiempo dirá quién tiene razón.  
  
-Pero hasta entonces yo seguiré pensando que es una buena persona y un buen amigo.- replicó Gaidel, bastante molesto.  
  
-Mira, te voy a decir una cosa más y luego no volveré a sacar el tema, no quiero que pienses que intento meter cizaña entre vosotros. En mi opinión, tú piensa lo que quieras, ni siquiera le caes bien. Te odia, te tiene tanta envidia que no te puede ni ver delante. Lo que para ti es un juego para él es una batalla campal.  
  
Gaidel miró a Maisa como si estuviese loca.  
  
-Goenitz no me tiene envidia. En todo caso podría tenérsela yo a él. Desde pequeños él siempre fue el más obediente, el más listo, el que nunca se metía en líos... No tiene motivos para tenerme envidia.  
  
-Pero como persona tiene mucho que aprender de ti.- replicó Maisa suavizando el tono de voz.- Además tú no tienes cara de torta.  
  
-Goenitz no tiene cara de...- Gaidel se echó a reír.- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, aunque para compensar tengo esta porquería de pelo azul.  
  
Maisa le pasó la mano por el pelo.  
  
-A mi me gusta. El mío es color mierda.  
  
Gaidel se rió con una carcajada sonora.  
  
-No te gustaría si fueses tú quien lo tuviese, créeme. En el instituto, si faltaba a una clase, los profesores se daban cuenta enseguida de que faltaba "el chico del pelo azul". Aún ahora, en la facultad, a los demás los llaman por sus nombres y yo sigo siendo "el del pelo azul". Reprime mi identidad.  
  
-Visto así...  
  
-Pero al menos no tengo...¡cara de torta!  
  
Gaidel se echó a reír a carcajadas. Maisa sonrió. Estaba contenta de que finalmente lo del asunto con Goenitz hubiese quedado atrás y esperaba que no tuviese que repetirse.  
  
-No sé cómo te las arreglas, pero a veces eres como un niño pequeño.  
  
-Bueno, nadie es perfecto.- respondió Gaidel, tomándoselo como algo malo.  
  
-No... No es un defecto. Con los tiempos que corren hoy en día es alentador encontrar a alguien que sea capaz de conservar la inocencia... No cambies.  
  
Gaidel se sentó y dejó el libro a un lado. Ahora su expresión era totalmente seria.  
  
-Tienes una visión demasiado positiva de mi... Si me conocieses mejor sabrías que soy alguien que podría hacer mucho daño.  
  
-Y yo también.- dijo Maisa con despreocupación. Gaidel la miró sin comprender.- Todos podemos hacer daño, pero al final lo que importa es si decidimos hacerlo o no.  
  
Gaidel se quedó pensativo. Quizás tuviese razón.  
  
En ese momento, Kanako entró por la puerta con un par de bolsas de la compra.  
  
-Agh... Me he tenido que recorrer media ciudad buscando una tienda que abra en domingo.- Kanako vio a Maisa y Goenitz.- Vaya, ¿qué hacéis vosotros dos tan juntitos teniendo tanto sofá libre?  
  
-Nada malo, malpensada.- contestó Gaidel con vivacidad.  
  
-¿Goenitz está en la habitación?- Su compañero asintió.- Bueno, voy a hacer la comida.  
  
Maisa se puso en pie.  
  
-Deja, cocino yo, que tengo más práctica.  
  
-¿Sabes cocinar?- preguntó Kanako, algo ilusionada por la posibilidad de una comida decente.  
  
-Desde pequeña.- respondió.- No todos hemos nacido en familias ricas.  
  
Kanako se encogió de hombros, accediendo a ser sustituida en la cocina, mientras sacaba las cosas de sus bolsas. Gaidel se puso en pie para ayudar a su amiga, pero Maisa lo sujetó del brazo.  
  
-Por cierto, me reitero en eso de que eres tan inocente como un niño.- le susurró. Gaidel le dedicó una mirada interrogativa.- O puede que sea que mi japonés todavía no es todo lo bueno que creía, pero he estado ligando contigo todo el rato y parece que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.  
  
A Gaidel se le subieron los colores rápidamente.  
  
-¿En serio?- preguntó sin saber muy bien lo que decir.  
  
-No, de broma.- el sarcasmo en sus palabras era notable.  
  
-¿Qué masculláis?- preguntó Kanako  
  
-Nada.- respondió Maisa.- Voy a hacer la comida.- le dijo al muchacho, soltando su brazo y dirigiéndose hacia la otra chica.  
  
Alrededor de media hora más tarde la comida estuvo preparada y Goenitz se dignó a salir de su "madriguera". Todos se sentaron a comer. El ambiente era tenso, con Goenitz y Maisa intercambiando miradas acusadoras, como si ambos estuviesen esperando que el otro fuese a atacar verbalmente en cualquier momento. Fue Kanako la primera en atreverse a intentar relajar la tensión.  
  
-Por cierto, chicos. Pasé por delante de la universidad y vi un cartel que anunciaba una charla-debate en la facultad de Periodismo dentro de un par de semanas.  
  
-¿Qué tiene eso de raro?- inquirió Goenitz tras tragar un trozo de pollo para poder hablar.- En Periodismo se organizan charlas casi todas las semanas.  
  
-Es que aun no sabéis el tema.  
  
-Sorpréndenos.- exhortó Gaidel.  
  
-"El futuro de nuestro planeta. ¿Podrá la Tierra soportar nuestro nivel de vida?" Vosotros 2 os pasáis el día discutiendo sobre eso y ambos tenéis argumentos muy sólidos. Tenéis que ir.  
  
-En realidad nosotros estamos de acuerdo respecto a ese tema, - explicó Gaidel.- en lo que diferimos es en las medidas que se deben tomar.  
  
-Como sea, Kanako tiene razón. -enunció Maisa.- Deberíais participar.  
  
Gaidel se quedó pensando un rato.  
  
-Podría ser entretenido.  
  
Goenitz, que acababa de terminar de comer, se puso en pie y se acercó a su compañero de piso.  
  
-¿Entretenido? Por fin voy a poderos demostrar a ti y a la patética humanidad un par de cosas, empezando por que soy unas 1000 veces mejor que tú debatiendo.  
  
Gaidel lo miró de reojo mientras fingía olfatear un muslo de pollo a medio comer.  
  
-Maisa, cariño, no sé qué le habrás echado al pollo, pero no se lo vuelvas a echar, que a Goenitz le sienta terriblemente mal.  
  
Maisa observó como Goenitz cogía un libro de la estantería y dirigirse al sofá. Definitivamente no había un solo indicio que hiciese sospechar que estaba de broma.  
  
-¿Patética humanidad? ¿Este tipo de qué va?  
  
Kanako y Gaidel fingieron no oírla y Maisa se dio cuenta. Estaba claro que mantenían algún tipo de secreto entre los tres. En el fondo era normal y lo respetaba: ellos habían sido amigos desde el colegio y ella era solo una recién llegada, por eso no se atrevía a preguntar. Por eso y quizás por miedo a saber la verdad. Por lo que había logrado entrever debía tratarse de algo realmente importante, no del típico secretillo entre amigos. Por eso era mejor dejarlo correr hasta que ellos mismos se decidiesen a contárselo, si es que se decidían. Goenitz encontró el libro de Gaidel al tumbarse en el sofá. Le echó un vistazo y sonrió con desprecio, como si estuviese pensando que solo el estúpido de Gaidel podría leer un libro así. Maisa frunció el ceño, sintiéndose molesta ante la sola idea de que pudiese estar pensando algo así. Aquel chico era un verdadero falso. Sabía que no eran imaginaciones suyas, que no era solo que Goenitz le cayese mal... Había algo siniestro en ese tipo. Kanako parecía percatarse de algo, aunque se le notaba que trataba de ignorarlo, y solo esperaba que Gaidel se diese cuenta también antes de que pasase algo. Giró la cabeza y miró los ojos de Gaidel. Esa mirada cálida y serena. No era muy probable que se diese cuenta de nada. Él siempre era así, veía el lado bueno a cualquier cosa y mantenía la serenidad ante todo. Gaidel se dio cuenta de que Maisa lo estaba mirando. Levantó la cabeza para devolverle la mirada.  
  
-Oye, Maisa-chan...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Lo de antes iba en serio?  
  
La muchacha fingió hacer memoria, como si no supiese a qué se refería.  
  
-¿Eh? Ah, eso... ¿Tú qué crees?  
  
-Pues... Que sí... O que no... Seguro que una de las dos es correcta.  
  
-¿De qué habláis?- Kanako frunció el ceño.- Hoy estáis de un críptico...  
  
-Pues mira.- explicó Maisa.- Estoy intentando conseguir que Gaidel me pida que salga con él, pero creo que no está por la labor, así que mejor voy a dejar las cosas como están.  
  
Maisa se levantó de la mesa y se desperezó tratando de aparentar despreocupación. Gaidel se puso en pie también y le pasó la mano por encima del hombro.  
  
-Puede que yo sea inocente pero tú te empeñas en hacerlo todo complicado. Si querías que saliese contigo habérmelo pedido.  
  
-Pero...- así explicado todo sonaba muy sencillo. Maisa no supo qué responder.  
  
-Venga, olvidemos esto, que creo que estamos pasando los dos un mal trago.  
  
Maisa frunció el ceño, ya algo desesperada.  
  
-¿Entonces sí o no?  
  
Gaidel sonrió de oreja a oreja y le pasó la mano por el pelo a Maisa.  
  
-Sí, mujer, sí...  
  
Como respuesta, Maisa le dio un fugaz y repentino beso a su recién proclamado novio. Goenitz bajó el libro y los miró.  
  
-Dais asco...- masculló.- Como sigáis me va a dar un ataque de hiperglucemia (=exceso de azúcar en sangre).  
  
-A mi me parecen lindos.- dijo Kanako tan emocionada como si le hubiese pasado a ella.  
  
-A mi me parece que si no molestaban lo suficiente por separado ahora juntos van a ser una plaga.- Goenitz hizo una pausa.- Por cierto, luego quiero hablar contigo en serio, Gaidel.  
  
-Sí, papi.- se burló Gaidel.  
  
Cuando Maisa se fue, después de un par de horas, Goenitz le habló a Gaidel.  
  
-Oye, ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo?  
  
-Pues no sé... ¿Prepararme un café?  
  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero. En realidad no me importa lo que hagas pero, ¿no irás en serio con esa mujer, verdad?  
  
Gaidel miró a Goenitz sin entender.  
  
-Llevamos algo así como dos horas saliendo, ¿cómo pretendes que lo sepa? De todos modos no es algo que te afecte, ¿cierto?  
  
-No tengo por qué darte consejos, pero creo que te vendría bien recordar de vez en cuando quién eres.  
  
Gaidel miró a su compañero de reojo y luego con una sonrisa pícara le estrecho la mano.  
  
-Sí, hola, soy Gaidel, encantado de conocerte.  
  
Dicho esto, Gaidel se fue a su habitación. Y Goenitz se quedó por unos momentos en pie, sin hacer nada, un tanto desconcertado y molesto por el comportamiento de su compañero.  
  
Pasaron las dos semanas, sin demasiadas novedades, aparte de que Maisa, habiendo encontrado una buena excusa para estar allí, pasaba más tiempo en el piso que en su residencia. El día del debate llegó. En realidad no es que lo esperasen con especial interés aquel día, solo se trataba de un estúpido debate, una forma más de romper un poco la rutina. En realidad ni siquiera era seguro que pudiesen participar, al fin y al cabo los participantes eran muchos y los únicos que tenían la palabra asegurada eran los organizadores de la charla. Finalmente tuvieron la suerte de poder hacer uso de la palabra. Gracias a ellos, o por su culpa, el grupo en que ambos estaban (llamémosle el grupo del "Sí" para entendernos) terminó dividiéndose en dos posturas y el debate se centró en ellos, relegando al grupo del "No" a un segundo plano. Generalmente, los demás compartían la opinión de Gaidel, pues no entendían las ideas extremistas del otro muchacho. Solamente otra persona, una muchacha de aspecto un tanto extraño, se había puesto a favor de Goenitz. Cuando empezaron a salirse demasiado del tema, el moderador se vio obligado a intervenir y llevar la discusión de nuevo por su cauce original. Después de esto, los dos muchachos no volvieron a tener opción de intervenir, aunque pidieron la palabra repetidamente. Cuando terminó el debate, algunas personas se acercaron a elogiar a Gaidel por su habilidad para el debate. Goenitz, aunque había hecho también un buen papel, no corrió la misma suerte, ya que sus ideas no eran del agrado de la mayoría. Aunque había quedado de esperar a Gaidel a la salida no tenía demasiadas ganas de soportarlo, así que se fue sin él. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la facultad de Periodismo, una voz a su espalda lo detuvo.  
  
-Oye, tú, espera.  
  
-¿Quién, yo?- preguntó Goenitz, dándose la vuelta. Era la muchacha que lo había apoyado durante el debate. La fuerza de su voz al hablar contrastaba con su corta estatura, poco superior a 1,50 m., que le daba aspecto de niña. Su pelo era corto y muy negro, demasiado negro para ser su color natural, e iba vestida de color negro y morado oscuro de pies a cabeza. Sus grandes ojos se veían resaltados por una sombra de ojos demasiado oscura como para quedar bien en tales cantidades. La muchacha se acercó a él.  
  
-Sí, tú. ¿Ves a alguien más?  
  
-Sí, a mucha gente. ¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Me llamo Kurai.  
  
Goenitz se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Aquella cría ni siquiera le había caído bien. Le parecía una de esas personas que intentan ser rebeldes e ir en contra de todo lo establecido por el simple hecho de hacerse notar. Había encontrado sus argumentos pueriles y sin fundamento y creía que le habían restado credibilidad a los suyos.  
  
-Pues vale... Ni siquiera sabía que eso fuese un nombre.  
  
(Nota: Kurai significa "Oscuro")  
  
La muchacha gruñó inaudiblemente.  
  
-En realidad me llamo Megumi, pero no me gusta, así que si me lo llamases tendría que partirte la cara.  
  
-¿Y a dónde te ibas a subir para hacerlo, pulga?- se burló Goenitz con su sonrisa retorcida comenzando a andar. La tal Kurai o Megumi, o como se llamase, fue detrás de él.  
  
-Estoy a punto de hacerte un cumplido, así que haz el favor de cerrar esa bocaza de asno que tienes, sacarte la cera de los oídos y escucharme si es que sabes cómo.  
  
-¿Eres consciente de que no deberías hablarle así a alguien que podría aplastarte como a un mosquito?  
  
-¿Sabes? Eres un tío de puta madre. Me gusta tu forma de pensar, me gusta tu forma de reaccionar. Tienes estilo.  
  
-Ojalá pudiese decir lo mismo de ti.  
  
-Que hablo en serio, joder. Se nota que eres alguien que entiende de la vida.  
  
-A ver si me aclaro. TÚ estás de acuerdo con MI forma de pensar.- Kurai asintió con una mueca de asco que parecía ser un gesto típico suyo.- Es decir... Tú, una humana, crees que la humanidad debería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.  
  
-Sí, la vida es una mierda y las personas son una gran mierda que hacen del mundo una mierda todavía más grande.  
  
-Me quedo impresionado con la corrección de tu expresión oral, microbio.- respondió Goenitz con sarcasmo.- Y una cosa más, eres estúpida.  
  
-Venga, hombre, no te hagas el duro. Nosotros dos pensamos igual, eh.  
  
-Francamente, no lo creo.  
  
-Venga, te acompaño hasta casa. ¿Cómo era tu nombre? ¿Gueni?  
  
Goenitz miró a los ojos de Kurai de forma desafiante.  
  
-Goe-nitz. G-O-E-N-I-T-Z. Y no necesito que me acompañes a ningún sitio, gracias.  
  
Goenitz empezó a caminar más deprisa, pero nada parecía ser suficiente para librarse de aquella pequeña pesadilla. Y para empeorarlo todo...  
  
-¡Goenitz!- Kanako se acercó corriendo a él. Detrás de ella venían Gaidel y Maisa.- ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido?  
  
Goenitz se encogió de hombros justo en el momento en el que los otros dos chicos llegaban.  
  
-Eh, ¿quién es tu amiga?  
  
-No es nadie...- masculló Goenitz con voz de ya estar harto.  
  
-Kurai. Soy Kurai.  
  
-Tú estabas en el debate, ¿verdad?- interrogó Maisa.  
  
-Sí.- respondió secamente.- Tenía que asistir si quiero aprobar este curso. Ir a los debates sube la nota, y a mi me hace falta. Llevo 2 años haciendo 1º de Periodismo.  
  
-Qué sorpresa, encima de pesada eres estúpida.- intervino Goenitz con una sonrisa cínica.  
  
-Goenitz-kun, no seas malo.- pidió Kanako con suavidad. Luego se dirigió a Kurai.- No le hagas caso, es así con todo el mundo. Venga, sube hasta nuestro piso y te invitamos a un café.  
  
Goenitz, sin que Kurai la viese, estaba haciendo gestos a Kanako para que no le dijese justo lo que le acababa de decir.  
  
-Vale.- respondió Kurai tratando de parecer indiferente.  
  
Goenitz se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se frotó las sienes con los dedos pulgar y corazón de la mano derecha.  
  
-Ahora no me voy a librar de ella ni en un siglo.- gruñó por lo bajo al oído de Kanako.  
  
Y así fue... Pero ese tema se tratará en el próximo capítulo 


	7. Capítulo 7

Sonó el timbre del portero. Gaidel descolgó el telefonillo.  
  
-¿Quién es?  
  
-Soy Kurai.- su voz sonó distorsionada por la mala calidad del aparato.- ¿Está Goenitz por ahí?  
  
-Un momento...  
  
Gaidel tapó el auricular.  
  
-¡Goenitz! ¡Pregunta Kurai si estás en casa!  
  
Goenitz respondió desde la habitación.  
  
-Por lo que más quieras, dile a esa loca que no estoy. No me deja en paz...  
  
-Dice que te diga que no está.- respondió Gaidel en tono de broma, destapando el auricular.  
  
-Muy gracioso, majo... Ahora subo.  
  
Goenitz salió de la habitación.  
  
-¿Por qué le has dicho eso? No tengo ganas de soportarla.  
  
-Porque no me parece bien que la engañes. La tienes como si fuese tu secretaria y cuando no te hace falta la ignoras por completo. No sé como no te da vergüenza utilizar así a una persona.  
  
-¿Por qué iba a darme vergüenza? Si le molestase se habría quejado. Yo no la obligo. En la vida existen los que manipulan y los que son manipulados. Si no quieres ser de los segundos tienes que ser de los primeros, es ley de vida.  
  
Gaidel suspiró profundamente.  
  
-Te estará bien cuando se de cuenta de que la utilizas y te las haga pagar todas juntas. Porque Kurai puede ser tonta, pero...- Gaidel interrumpió la frase al ver que Kurai acababa de entrar por la puerta y probablemente había oído la última parte de su comentario.- Eh... Hola Kurai-san. Os dejo a solas...  
  
Gaidel se metió en su habitación, un tanto cortado por que lo hubiesen pillado hablando de alguien a las espaldas, cosa que no le gustaba demasiado hacer.  
  
-Ugh... No aguanto a ese pavo...- murmuró Kurai apartándose el flequillo de la cara de un sonoro resoplido.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó.  
  
-Nada.- respondió el joven con sequedad.  
  
Kurai entró en la habitación de Goenitz sin haber sido invitada.  
  
-¿Qué es todo eso?- interrogó la chica, revolviendo los papeles y planos que había sobre el escritorio de Goenitz.  
  
-Deja eso... Son cosas importantes...  
  
La muchacha hizo caso omiso y siguió revolviendo.  
  
-Oye, tú, ¿qué coño es Yata? Me suena de algo... ¿Tiene algo que ver con la información que te ayudé a buscar hace cosa de un mes?  
  
-No es un coño, microbio, es una aldea que me está dando más de un problema situar en el mapa...  
  
-¿Y por qué no vas a donde estén registrados todos los pueblos y preguntas?  
  
-Porque dudo que la aldea en cuestión esté registrada como Yata. No creo que sus habitantes deseen ser encontrados por cualquiera.  
  
-Ah... Entonces...  
  
-Bueno, ya que estás aquí, necesito que me ayudes.- Goenitz empezó a guardar documentos en una carpetilla de cartón.- Mira, hay alrededor de 500 aldeas con posibilidades de ser la que busco. Quiero que cotejes los datos que tengo y descubras cual de todas ellas es.  
  
Kurai frunció el ceño.  
  
-¡Pero ahí debe haber unas 1000 hojas!  
  
-¿Tú quieres ser periodista y te amilanas ante 1000 folios de nada? Además, no te estoy pidiendo que te des prisa. Con tal de que lo tengas para antes de las vacaciones...  
  
-Tío, falta poco más de un mes para las vacaciones, y ando de exámenes hasta el culo. Pero bueno... Supongo que sacaré tiempo de algún lado. De todos modos no aguanto estudiando más de una hora seguida...  
  
-Bien. Espero los resultados. Ahora tengo que continuar trabajando en esto, así que si me haces el favor de dejarme en paz...  
  
-Ah no... Eso no... Encima de que te hago el favor y tú me despachas. Joder, es viernes y se está haciendo de noche, no te puedes quedar en casa rodeado de papelajos, los viernes son para salir por ahí y divertirse.  
  
-Trato hecho. Yo me dejo ver por ahí contigo esta noche y tú me dejas en paz hasta que hayas localizado esa aldea.  
  
Kurai se apartó de nuevo el flequillo resoplando.  
  
-No sé por qué sigo aceptando esos tratos...  
  
Bueno... No sería tan malo... Normalmente el viernes solía ser el único día en que Goenitz podía disfrutar de la casa para él solo, ya que Maisa, Gaidel y Kanako salían (los tres juntos, aunque Gaidel y Maisa fuesen pareja no eran de esas empalagosas que hacen sentir a uno como si no debiese estar allí). Pero por salir un día tampoco se iba a morir, aunque a él no le gustase escuchar música, ni bailar, ni beber, ni relacionarse con la gente. Así que Goenitz salió con Kurai y tuvo que soportar varias horas en un antro con una acústica deplorable en el que en vez de música sonaba ruido y los cantantes parecía que estuviesen siendo torturados por los sonoros alaridos que proferían. A la gente de por allí tampoco parecía caerles muy bien Goenitz, que la verdad es que desentonaba un poco en aquel ambiente con su aspecto de niño rico. Finalmente se hartó y decidió irse. Se dirigió a la salida sin avisar a nadie, pero uno de los tipos que estaban por allí lo detuvo.  
  
-Eh, estirado... No te vas a largar ya, ¿verdad?  
  
Goenitz no respondió y siguió caminando. No sabía por qué se había dejado convencer para ir a ese antro.  
  
-Un momento... Escucha, joder. ¿Vas a dejar aquí a tu chorva en ese estado?  
  
Goenitz miró hacia donde aquel tipo estaba señalando. Kurai parecía haberse pasado bebiendo y casi no podía ni con su alma.  
  
-Para empezar esa no es mi "chorva", y aunque lo fuese ya es mayor para saber cuidarse ella sola, no tengo por qué ser su niñera.  
  
El hombre se encaró con Goenitz en actitud amenazadora.  
  
-Mira, tío, conozco muy bien a los tipos como tú. Mucha buena familia, mucha educación, pero luego no veis más allá de vuestras narices. Ahora, señor estirado, haga el favor de acompañar a la señorita a su morada... Si no quieres que te parta los dientes...  
  
La puerta de la calle se abrió dando un fuerte golpe contra la pared, y una violenta ráfaga de viento hizo salir despedido a aquel hombre varios metros para luego desvanecerse. Goenitz salió por la puerta, dejando desconcertados a todos los que habían presenciado el suceso. Kurai, que también lo había presenciado todo, corrió hacia donde estaba, tropezándose con varias cosas en el camino.  
  
-Hey... ¿Tú has hecho eso?- masculló con cierta dificultad para articular.- Joder... el tío ese salió volando... ¿Fuiste tú, verdad?  
  
-Si te has dado cuenta es que no estás tan mal como decían.- respondió con frialdad. -De puta madre... ¿Ahora a dónde vamos?  
  
-A casa.  
  
-¿A casa? Si solo son las...- Kurai entornó los ojos intentando distinguir la hora que marcaba su reloj- temprano... Conozco un antro que...  
  
-Escucha, pulga... Te voy a acompañar a tu casa como un favor especial y luego me voy a ir a la mía a dormir, que es donde debería estar ya. No hay discusión posible.  
  
-Vale, vale... Relájate...  
  
Goenitz acompañó a Kurai hasta el edificio donde vivía. No quedaba demasiado cerca y además quedaba en un barrio un tanto conflictivo a aquellas horas de la noche, aunque sin llegar a pertenecer a los barrios bajos. Se trataba de un edificio alto, de mínimo 20 pisos, quizás más. Goenitz la quiso dejar a la entrada del edificio, pero la muchacha se empeñó en que lo acompañase hasta la entrada del piso y Goenitz no estaba por la labor de ponerse a discutir, así que entró con ella en el ascensor.  
  
-A ver, ¿cuál es el piso?- preguntó el muchacho con sequedad.  
  
Kurai se quedó pensativa un momento y después pulsó uno de los botones del ascensor, que se puso en marcha. Goenitz tuvo que impedir que la muchacha pulsase el botón de alarma, pues se había empeñado que ya que ella estaba despierta el resto del edificio tenía que despertarse también. El ascensor se detuvo con un golpe brusco. Al abrir la puerta ambos notaron un viento helado que se colaba en la cabina.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos en la azotea?- preguntó Goenitz empezando a perder la paciencia. Antes de que pudiese darle a un botón para descender, Kurai había salido corriendo de la cabina.  
  
-¡Me encanta este sitio! Subo todos los días... ¡Eeeeoooooo!  
  
La cara de Goenitz reflejaba una profunda vergüenza ajena. Kurai corrió hacia la barandilla y se puso a hacer piruetas.  
  
-Te vas a matar, microbio.- gruñó Goenitz acercándose a ella.  
  
-No pasa nada, fui campeona de gimnasia en el instituto... Y también hago esto todos los días.  
  
Una voz desde abajo empezó a gritar pidiéndole que se bajase antes de que tuviese un accidente.  
  
-Y siempre aparece el típico primo que me grita que no me tire...  
  
Goenitz agarró a la muchacha por el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba y la arrastró hasta el ascensor de nuevo mientras ella se revolvía intentando soltarse.  
  
-No tengo ganas de estar aguantando tus tonterías. Ahora haz el favor de decirme cuál es el piso donde vives...  
  
-En el 13...- respondió la joven, enfurruñada.  
  
Así que finalmente dejó a la chiquilla en su casa y caminó de vuelta hacia el piso, un tanto enfadado sin saber exactamente con qué. Era uno de esos momentos en los que uno se siente mal y se dedica a pensar en todas las cosas de la vida que lo hacen enfadar a uno, por lo que termina sintiéndose furioso con el mundo. Se encontró con un par de personas por el camino, y sin saber por qué, utilizó el poder del viento para hacerlas salir despedidas contra paredes. También hizo volar algunas papeleras y contenedores. Eso le hacía sentir mejor por algún motivo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se levantó más tarde de lo habitual. Pasaban algunos minutos de la 1 de la tarde, aunque no importaba demasiado. Gracias a la estúpida de Kurai se había librado de gran parte del trabajo que tenía que hacer y podía permitirse el lujo de descansar todo lo que quisiese. Era un amante de la buena vida, no lo podía negar, y aunque sabía que tenía que cumplir con sus responsabilidades no le importaba lo más mínimo que fuesen otros los que lo hiciesen por él. Se vistió sin prisa con ropa de andar por casa (que, todo hay que decirlo, probablemente su calidad fuese comparable a la de la ropa de calle de otros muchos). En su cabeza todavía retumbaba el ruido del bar en el que había estado la noche anterior. Si la música no era una de sus grandes aficiones, al volumen al que la ponían en esos sitios podía ser una tortura para los tímpanos. Fue a buscar algo para desayunar, cualquier cosa porque ya estaba siendo la hora de comer pero tenía un hambre canina. Maisa y Gaidel estaban en el sofá, teóricamente estudiando, aunque a lo que menos atención prestaban era precisamente a estudiar. Kanako no estaba por ninguna parte, quizás estuviese en su habitación o, lo más probable, estaría comprando o haciendo algún otro trabajo. Como la pobre muchacha era tan amable y siempre quería complacer en lo posible, todos los trabajos de la casa terminaban recayendo en ella incluso aunque sus compañeros de piso se ofreciesen a ser ellos quienes realizasen las tareas. Goenitz rebuscó en la despensa hasta encontrar algo para desayunar. Finalmente se decantó por un par de croissants y una taza grande de café con leche. "¿Qué habría sido de Kurai?" pensó. Temió que después de lo de anoche se le ocurriese llamarlo para hablar, pero finalmente sus temores resultaron infundados. Había prometido no volver a molestarlo hasta que hubiese descubierto algo acerca del poblado Yata y eso mismo hizo. Faltaba poco más de una semana para las vacaciones y todos los universitarios estaban colmados de exámenes. Kanako no daba abasto a tilas, Gaidel y Maisa se habían permitido un breve inciso en su relación para centrarse en los estudios, Goenitz se lo tomaba con calma, confiando en su extraordinaria memoria, y de Kurai no se sabía nada. Hasta que un día sonó el timbre y tras la puerta estaba Kurai, tan maquillada como siempre, vestida de negro y morado como siempre y con su corta estatura de siempre que tantas burlas le había valido por parte de Goenitz.  
  
-He localizado el poblado ese de marras.- fue su único saludo. Me ha costado, he tenido que hacer investigación por mi cuenta, pero por fin lo tengo.  
  
-Bien...- murmuró Goenitz satisfecho.- Buen trabajo.  
  
-Y hecho a conciencia, eh.  
  
Goenitz comenzó a hojear las carpetas que traía Kurai.  
  
-Ya lo veo... Bien, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer este verano?  
  
Kurai miró a los ojos de Goenitz sin entender por dónde iban los tiros.  
  
-Tendré que decidir entre irme a Italia de "foto-foto" con los muermos de mis padres y mi hermana pequeña o quedarme todo el verano aquí pasando calor y aburriéndome como una ostra porque no queda una sola alma en la ciudad.  
  
-Bien... Pasa a mi habitación. Tenemos que hablar.  
  
Kurai siguió a Goenitz, picada por la curiosidad.  
  
-¿Recuerdas aquel día en el bar, cómo aquel hombre salió volando?  
  
-Entonces no me lo imaginé...  
  
-Bien... Tengo bastantes cosas que explicarte...  
  
Y así Goenitz le explicó a Kurai los datos esenciales acerca de Orochi y el clan Yata, solo lo más esencial, sin profundizar en detalles y con una demostración práctica de su control del viento, que siempre convencía a las mentes más escépticas.  
  
-A ver si entiendo... Los Yatas esos protegen el sello que contiene el poder de ese Orochi y tú necesitas encontrarlos para poder romper el sello y liberar el poder. ¿Es eso lo que has dicho?  
  
-Esencialmente.- respondió Goenitz un tanto molesto por la forma de expresarse de la chica.  
  
-Joer... Pues qué gilipollas por su parte manteniendo encerrado el poder de Orochi o como se llame. ¿Quiénes son ellos para robaros ese poder? Ojalá resucite y los mande a todos a tomar por culo.  
  
Goenitz estuvo tentado de explicarle que no era todo tan sencillo, pero parecía que Kurai había quedado bastante convencida y no quería molestarla con tecnicismos.  
  
-Y ahí es dónde entras tú.  
  
-¿Yo?- Kurai estaba cada vez más confundida.- Pero si yo no tengo nada que ver con Orochi.  
  
-Eso no importa. Para estar seguro de mi éxito liberando el poder de Orochi tengo que conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle. Pero si yo tengo poder, los miembros del clan Yata también tienen sus habilidades, y no puedo presentarme en su pueblo así como así, me reconocerían como uno de los 4 reyes celestiales, así que necesito a alguien que se infiltre en el clan y averigüe todo lo que pueda. El plan es este. Tú pasas uno o dos meses en la aldea, haciéndote pasar por una aficionada al turismo rural y consigues que te den alojamiento en una de las casas. Mientras pasas unas vacaciones ideales haces averiguaciones para mi. Ambos salimos beneficiados.  
  
Kurai miró las pocas imágenes que había conseguido del poblado. Aunque ella era más amante de la ciudad que del campo parecía un sitio agradable, y era una buena oportunidad para pasar unas vacaciones, pero... ¿Podría permitírselo? Goenitz pareció leer su mente, aunque probablemente se tratase de simple intuición, ya que entre sus poderes no se encontraba el de la telepatía.  
  
-Y no te preocupes por el dinero, todo lo que necesites corre a mi cuenta.  
  
-Oh... Entonces sería idiota si no aceptase. Por cierto...- Goenitz la exhortó con la mirada a que realizase la pregunta.- ¿Cómo se rompe el sello ese?  
  
-No hagas preguntas cuya respuesta no te gustaría saber.  
  
-Sí me gustaría.  
  
Goenitz la atravesó con la mirada, dándole a entender que realmente ni a ella le gustaría saberlo ni él tenía ganas de contarlo.  
  
-Y por lo que más quieras,- respondió el chico.- no se te ocurra cometer un solo error por la cuenta que te tiene.  
  
No hacía falta que se lo repitiese. Si le encargaba algo tan importante era que confiaba en ella, y no quería defraudar a la única persona que parecía depositar algo de confianza en ella.  
  
-No te preocupes, no soy burra.- respondió.  
  
-Bueno...- masculló Goenitz no muy convencido.- La semana que viene te daré un guión de los aspectos que tienes que investigar. Hasta entonces, mejor...  
  
-Ya me estás echando, ¿no?  
  
-Veo que empiezas a conocerme. Deja la puerta cerrada al salir.  
  
Kurai refunfuñó por lo bajo y masculló un "adiós" entre dientes mientras salía de la habitación de Goenitz. Al salir se tropezó con Kanako, que en principio la saludó alegremente, pero luego cambió su expresión a una de cierta preocupación. Se dirigió hacia Kurai que ya se iba.  
  
-Oye Kurai...  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- A Kurai, Kanako no le caía bien en absoluto y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.  
  
-Bueno... No me preguntes por qué te digo esto... Pero creo que deberías plantarle cara a Goenitz, creo que te está manipulando y no sé como podría terminar esto...  
  
Kurai le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a la muchacha.  
  
-Si es tu propio amigo y ni siquiera lo conoces bien es problema tuyo. Tú misma lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos: "No le hagas caso, es así con todo el mundo". Solo finge que las cosas no le importan, ¿entiendes? No creo que me manipule ni a mi ni a nadie. Solo es algo borde porque no sabe ser de otra forma y ya.  
  
Kanako se quedó pensativa por un momento.  
  
-Ah... Es cierto, no sé qué me pasó, tienes razón. En fin... Nos vemos.  
  
Kanako entró en su habitación y Kurai se marchó con un peor concepto de ella del que ya tenía. 


	8. Capítulo 8

Era el primer día de clase y, después de la presentación, Goenitz se apresuró a acercarse a casa de Kurai. Sería la primera vez que estaba impaciente por ver a aquella pesada, pensó. Ojalá no hubiese metido la pata en algo, porque era bastante preocupante que la muchacha no se hubiese intentado poner en contacto con él. Recordó que era el piso 13, no sabía si A o B, pero al menos tenía el 50% de posibilidades de acertar. Una señora abrió la puerta cuando Goenitz llamó. O una de dos, o era la madre de Kurai, o se había equivocado. Todo era cuestión de intentarlo.  
  
-Disculpe, ¿está Kurai?  
  
La mujer puso una cara un tanto extraña. Seguro que se había confundido. Finalmente pareció entender.  
  
-Ah, sí. ¡Megumi, cariño, un amigo tuyo!  
  
Bueno, al parecer no se había confundido. Debería haberlo previsto por la estatura de la mujer, pensó Goenitz sacando a relucir uno de sus lados crueles (pero de los poco crueles tratándose de él). Kurai se asomó primero tímidamente para ver quien era, luego salió a la puerta.  
  
-Ah, hola...- saludó sin mucho énfasis y con voz de dormida, pese a que era ya por la tarde.  
  
La joven estaba vestida con una camiseta floja y unos pantalones de chándal viejos. Además, a diferencia de las otras veces que la había visto, estaba sin maquillar. Era obvio que no había salido en todo el día de casa, ni siquiera para ir a la presentación.  
  
-Hola.- respondió Goenitz con tono neutral.- ¿Qué novedades hay?  
  
En su pregunta, Goenitz se refería exclusivamente a qué había averiguado que pudiese ser de utilidad, pero por algún motivo Kurai lo interpretó como que le preguntaba cómo le iba la vida.  
  
-Volví a suspender casi todas, así que he dejado la universidad. Ahora estoy a ver si me encuentro un buen curro.  
  
-No me refiero a eso. ¿Qué has averiguado?  
  
-Bueno...- Kurai se fijó en que su madre estaba prestando excesiva atención en la conversación de ambos.- Espera un momento, ahora hablamos.  
  
Kurai entró de nuevo corriendo y salió con una carpeta en una mano y un abrigo largo en otra.  
  
-Vamos.- dijo la muchacha entrando al ascensor.- ¿Subimos a la azotea?  
  
Goenitz no respondió nada, pero siguió a Kurai. Se quedó pensativo un rato, y después de sonreír ante alguno de sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la joven.  
  
-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que tienes?  
  
Kurai se hizo la remolona poniéndose el abrigo con la mayor lentitud posible. Goenitz se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño. Finalmente, cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas, Kurai le dio la carpeta a Goenitz. En el cielo había solo un par de nubes y no soplaba más que una suave brisa fresca que anunciaba el final del verano. Goenitz abrió la carpeta y empezó a echar un vistazo rápido mientras se dirigía al borde de la azotea y se sentaba en la barandilla con los pies hacia dentro. Se detuvo al ver una foto en la que se podía ver a Kurai, vestida con un simple peto vaquero (había hecho bastante bien su papel de excursionista), al lado de un chico de unos 15 ó 16 años y de dos niñas, probablemente gemelas. Kurai, que se había subido a la barandilla y estaba mirando la foto por encima del hombro de Goenitz, le aclaró las cosas.  
  
-Te estarás preguntando qué hace esa foto ahí, ¿verdad?  
  
-Estas dos niñas...- adivinó Goenitz.- ¿Son las guardianas del sello?  
  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?  
  
-Intuición, supongo... Vaya...- Goenitz habló para si mismo.- Dos guardianas... Eso sí que es algo inesperado.  
  
Kurai se puso a hacer piruetas en la barandilla tan tranquilamente.  
  
-También he recogido otros datos que me parecieron interesantes... Échales un vistazo.  
  
Goenitz se puso en pie, se dio la vuelta y miró al frente. Había edificios hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista. Luego miró hacia abajo. La altura era realmente considerable. Abajo, un hombre había empezado a gritarle a Kurai que se apartase del borde. Dejó que el suave viento le acariciase la cara antes de echarles un vistazo más profundo a los papeles. Pasó alrededor de 5 minutos comprobando los datos recopilados por su aliada, y cuando terminó, los revisó otra vez. Kurai, impaciente por escuchar la opinión de Goenitz acerca de su trabajo, se bajó de un salto de la barandilla y se acercó a él.  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?  
  
-Está todo bien. Me servirá.  
  
-Ahora ya puedes ir allí, romper el sello de Orochi y recuperar el poder que te corresponde, ¿verdad?- dijo Kurai, emocionada.  
  
-Algún día...  
  
Goenitz no tenía ganas de explicar que no serviría de nada romper el sello tan pronto. Lo ideal sería hacerlo desde que el cuerpo destinado para la resurrección de Orochi hubiese nacido... Y según las profecías todavía faltaban algunos años, aunque no podía saber exactamente cuantos. Además era mejor planificarlo todo con calma y asegurarse de que el margen de error fuese mínimo. Tratándose de asuntos tan importantes no podía permitirse fallar.  
  
-¿Cómo que algún día?- gruñó Kurai subiéndose de un salto a la barandilla otra vez.-¿Yo me mato a investigar todo el verano para tenerlo listo cuanto antes y tú ahora me vienes con que "algún día"? No me jodas...  
  
-Bueno, si te consuela, tengo una buena noticia.  
  
Kurai miró a Goenitz con curiosidad.  
  
-Ya no volveré a necesitarte.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que no vas a volver a verme, ¿no?  
  
-Pues vaya, parece que al final no eres tan tonta...  
  
-¿Y por qué se supone que es eso una buena noticia?  
  
Goenitz caminó relajadamente hacia el lado opuesto de la azotea hasta el lugar donde hacía esquina y se sentó.  
  
-No dije que fuese una buena noticia para ti. - Kurai frunció el ceño. Goenitz se quedó un rato pensativo, luego prosiguió, con una sonrisa.- Oye, ¿por qué te gusta tanto hacer el tonto en la barandilla?  
  
-No creo que tú lo entiendas, pero es un subidón de adrenalina impresionante. Es como reírse de la muerte en su cara. Y ver toda esa gente ahí abajo mirándome como estúpidos, gritándome cosas con cara de miedo... Son ridículos. Mira, ya hay cuatro personas y seguro que vienen más. Ya verás, ahora los voy a dejar al borde de un ataque.  
  
La irresponsable muchacha se puso a caminar sobre las manos y después hizo un par de volteretas en el aire.  
  
-¿Te he dicho que casi entro a formar parte de la selección nacional de gimnasia?  
  
Goenitz sonrió de nuevo, sin moverse de su sitio.  
  
-¿Y no te preocupa caerte? Un polideportivo está cerrado, pero aquí podría venir una ráfaga de viento... y adiós pulga.  
  
-No... Hoy no hace... ¡Eh! Ya sé lo que estás haciendo... Intentas asustarme, ¿verdad?  
  
Goenitz seguía con esa sonrisa retorcida en la cara, que casi se podía antojar aviesa. La suave brisa arreció un poco, descolocando ligeramente el perfecto peinado de Goenitz.  
  
-Kurai... Eres realmente estúpida y además una irresponsable. Te dejas manipular por cualquiera. Yo mismo lo he hecho. Sabes demasiado y podrías contarlo aunque fuese sin querer...  
  
-¿Qué...  
  
Kurai no pudo terminar la frase, porque una repentina ráfaga de viento que no duró más que unos segundos la hizo resbalar. Trató de recuperar el equilibrio en vano, pues antes de darse cuenta ya estaba cayendo al vacío. Quiso gritar pero sintió un nudo en la garganta que se lo impidió. Se oyeron los gritos de las personas que observaban desde abajo sin poder hacer ya nada. Goenitz corrió hacia donde Kurai había caído al vacío, fingiendo sentir el instinto de correr a ayudarla, mientras gritaba su nombre, eso siempre quedaba muy teatral. Luego bajó en el ascensor y se reunió con los demás testigos del suceso alrededor de lo que quedaba de Kurai. Papilla de Kurai.  
  
-¡Qué alguien llame a la policía o a una ambulancia o algo!- exclamó simulando desesperación. Sí, que llamasen a la policía. Él ya tenía su versión y todos aquellos testigos la corroborarían. Él ni siquiera estaba cerca de ella cuando había caído al vacío y todos lo habían visto. No podían acusarlo de nada más que permitir a su "amiga" hacer el tonto, y eso no era un crimen penado por la ley. Y así fue, ninguno de los que habían presenciado lo sucedido declararon en contra de Goenitz y alguna gente explicó que ya había visto a Kurai hacer aquello más veces. Así, a Goenitz sólo le tomaron declaración y lo dejaron ir. Volvió a casa, pues con tanto ajetreo se le había hecho tarde. Pensó qué les diría a sus compañeros si hacían preguntas, y finalmente concluyó que no tenía por qué explicarles nada. Además, probablemente nunca llegasen a saber que había pasado nada. De salir en el periódico no saldría su nombre entero, y aunque saliese, ellos ni siquiera sabían el verdadero nombre de la muchacha, que siempre había sido Kurai. No había posibilidades de que nadie se enterase de nada, entonces ¿por qué se sentía preocupado? No podían ser remordimientos, él había hecho lo correcto y, al fin y al cabo, solo había acabado con una vida que de todos modos terminaría de una manera u otra. Quizás simplemente se sentía extraño porque era la primera vez que acababa con la vida de una persona. Fuese como fuese, era mejor no plantearse esas cosas.  
  
Entró en casa, y al oírlo, Maisa salió a recibirlo.  
  
-¿Dónde te habías metido?- interrogó secamente.  
  
-¿Y tú qué haces aquí todo el día? Ya parece que vivas aquí.  
  
-No es momento de discutir. Kanako no se encuentra bien.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó sin demasiado interés.  
  
-Lleva un buen rato llorando... Gaidel y yo no hemos conseguido sacar nada en claro, pero creo que quería verte.  
  
-Oh... Está bien.  
  
Goenitz entró en la habitación de Kanako, donde estaba ella llorando como un bebé y Gaidel a su lado tratando de hablar con ella en vano. Al entrar Goenitz, la muchacha lo miró con ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.  
  
-No sé qué le pasa.- explicó Gaidel.- Estaba tan tranquila y de repente se echó a llorar.  
  
-Gaidel...-sollozó Kanako, hablando con dificultad.- Por favor... Déjame hablar con Goenitz... a solas...  
  
Gaidel le secó las lágrimas a Kanako con la mano y luego le pasó la mano por el pelo cariñosamente.  
  
-Vale, pero intenta calmarte, ¿vale?- le dijo con dulzura, como si fuese una niña pequeña. Notó que Maisa se le quedaba mirando.- No me mires así, mujer, ya sabes que Kanako es como una hermana pequeña...- explicó mientras salía de la habitación, pasándole la mano a Maisa por encima del hombro.- Aunque técnicamente sea dos meses mayor que yo.  
  
Maisa y Gaidel salieron de la habitación, dejando a Kanako y Goenitz a solas.  
  
-Goenitz...- repitió Kanako con voz lastimera.- Dime que no lo has hecho...  
  
Goenitz se quedó sobresaltado durante un momento, pero reaccionó rápidamente.  
  
-¿Hacer qué? Yo no he hecho nada...  
  
-¿De verdad? Bueno... Es una tontería... Odio haber preocupado a Maisa y a Gaidel sin motivo pero... parecía tan real que... que pensé que había pasado de verdad... que ella estaba muerta y que... todo lo demás iba a pasar también... No soportaría perder a tanta gente en manos de alguien a quien aprecio.  
  
-¿Eres consciente de que estás hablando sin sentido? ¿Quién está muerta?  
  
En realidad todo tenía demasiado sentido para Goenitz, probablemente más que para la confundida joven. ¿Cómo podía ser que Kanako hubiese averiguado lo sucedido? Quizás esas cosas que decía "imaginar" eran visiones, premoniciones o algo así. Todo el mundo había pensado que pese a ser de una de las más importantes familias de Orochi no había heredado ningún poder de este, pero al parecer su poder había evolucionado de una forma diferente a la que estaba habituado a ver. Que tuviese premoniciones podía suponer un problema, lo importante ahora era que siguiese creyendo que no eran más que imaginaciones suyas.  
  
-No sé que es exactamente lo que te has imaginado, pero piensa que nada de eso es real, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Kanako seguía llorando, pero había conseguido serenarse un poco.  
  
-Sí... Ya sé que no es real...- sollozó.- Pero cuando me imagino a Maisa, a Gaidel, a Kurai y a otra gente muertos, o vendavales arrasando sitios llenos de personas y...- Kanako dudó un poco antes de continuar y de nuevo empezó a llorar más fuerte- a ti observando como si te causase placer o algo... Todo parece tan real... Y yo realmente sé que no es así y que esas cosas solo suceden en mi mente... Por eso me pregunto qué clase de monstruo soy para imaginarme todo eso... O si en realidad me estoy engañando y los odio a todos... y en realidad quiero que les pase eso...  
  
Goenitz se acercó a Kanako, pero ella retrocedió asustada. Estaba segura de que Goenitz no había hecho ni haría nada de eso, pero aquellas imágenes seguían apareciendo nítidas en su mente.  
  
-No te plantees esas cosas. Son solo imaginaciones, tú lo has dicho. Solo olvídalo todo. ¿Por qué darle vueltas a algo que no es real?  
  
-Quizás debería contárselo a los demás. Tienen derecho a saberlo todo y saber qué clase de persona soy...  
  
Goenitz clavó en Kanako sus heladores ojos azules.  
  
-Si yo fuese tú no le diría nada a nadie. ¿O esperas que entiendan que te los imaginas muertos? Puede que no dijesen nada pero no volverían a verte con los mismos ojos de antes.  
  
Kanako suspiró con fuerza.  
  
-Tienes razón... Tú tampoco le digas nada a nadie, ¿vale?  
  
Goenitz trató de simular una sonrisa piadosa, pero en lugar de eso le salió más bien una especie de mueca cínica.  
  
-Como se suele decir, tu secreto morirá conmigo.  
  
-Gracias...- susurró Kanako, esforzándose en devolverle la sonrisa.  
  
-Créeme si te digo que no hay de qué.  
  
Después de eso, Kanako se tranquilizó, pero su actitud hacia Goenitz no volvió a ser la misma. Por algún motivo, estar cerca de él la ponía nerviosa, por lo que trataba de no coincidir con él demasiado. Y así pasó el tiempo. Maisa y Gaidel no entendían muy bien el comportamiento de Kanako, pero ella no parecía tener demasiadas ganas de contar lo que le pasaba, así que lo dejaron estar. En cuanto a Kurai, cuando le preguntaron a Goenitz por ella, les contestó que le había dicho que había dejado la universidad y tenía pensado buscar trabajo, lo que no era del todo falso pues realmente se lo había dicho. 


	9. Capítulo 9

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad, Gaidel logró convencer a Maisa de que pasase las fiestas con ellos, aunque a ella le daba algo de reparo. Gaidel no les había dicho nada a sus padres acerca de que fuese a ir acompañado, más que nada porque suponía que de decirles algo hubiesen puesto más de una pega. Por eso cuando su madre abrió la puerta y se encontró al chico acompañado de una desconocida se llevo tal sorpresa que casi le da un ataque. Por suerte, sus escrupulosos modales le impedían ser descortés con aquella mujer.  
  
-¡Gaidel, cariño!- saludó con fingida alegría.- ¿Quién es tu "amiga"??- la forma en la que pronunció la palabra "amiga" no hacía esperar nada bueno.  
  
-Es Maisa...- respondió Gaidel humildemente.- Creo que la mencioné un par de veces. Esto... Bueno... Llevamos saliendo casi un año.  
  
-Así es.- corroboró Maisa con una sonrisa tímida pero natural.  
  
-Aah... Y como no puedes volver a tu país supongo que aquí mi hijo pensó que podrías pasar las vacaciones con nosotros.  
  
-Así es...- repitió Maisa.  
  
-Ah... Muy bien...- le dirigió una disimulada mirada de reproche a su hijo.- Tengo entendido que eres de Brasil, ¿no?- Maisa asintió con la cabeza para evitar tener que responder "así es" una vez más.- Es un país muy pobre, ¿verdad?  
  
Maisa sospechó a donde quería ir a parar. Trataba de insinuar que podía estar tras el dinero de su hijo, y era algo que no le agradaba, pero por educación debía hacer oídos sordos.  
  
-Es pobre económicamente, pero rico en recursos.- respondió.  
  
La madre de Gaidel suspiró.  
  
-Bueno, no os quedéis ahí. Pasad las maletas dentro, mientras preparo la habitación de invitados.  
  
Antes de dirigirse al cuarto de invitados, la madre de Gaidel fue a llamar a su marido y, con la disculpa de organizar la habitación para Maisa, aprovecharon para discutir acerca de la idea de su hijo. Gaidel y Maisa no pudieron escuchar más que susurros difíciles de interpretar, pero Gaidel podía imaginar la conversación. Ambos esperaron en la habitación de Gaidel, mientras Maisa le ayudaba a deshacer su equipaje. Cuando la habitación estuvo arreglada, Maisa la ocupó inmediatamente para deshacer el poco equipaje que había llevado y poder ponerse algo de ropa para andar por casa. Se quedó bastante sorprendida por el lujo de la habitación de invitados y pensó que nunca había estado en ningún sitio tan "elegante". Hasta entonces había pensado que Gaidel era de una familia más o menos económicamente acomodada, pero no suponía que fuesen realmente ricos. Poco más tarde los llamaron para cenar y Maisa estuvo a punto de volver a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa al fijarse en las miradas que le dedicaron los padres de su novio.  
  
-Veo que ya te has puesto cómoda.- comentó el padre de Gaidel.  
  
-Sí.- respondió Maisa neutralmente, pero sintiéndose incómoda de repente vestida con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos de pijama. Luego se sentó a la mesa.- Qué buena pinta tiene todo.- elogió con sinceridad antes de empezar a comer.  
  
La cena transcurrió en silencio, pero cuando Maisa se levantó y volvió a la habitación los padres de Gaidel aprovecharon para sermonear a su hijo.  
  
-Bueno... Creo que ya está claro por qué te gusta esa chica...- masculló su madre.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Gaidel sorprendido.  
  
-Bueno, está claro que esa chica es guapa y no trata de ocultarlo, ¿verdad?  
  
-¿Y dijiste que estudia Medicina?- añadió su padre.  
  
-Eh... No me gusta lo que estáis insinuando...  
  
-Yo solo he preguntado si estudia Medicina...  
  
-Pues creo que tu padre y yo tenemos derecho a insinuar lo que queramos. No me parece responsable que aparezcas aquí con una... chica y encima pretendas que la acojamos como de la familia. La verdad, Gaidel, a tu edad podías empezar a tener un poco de sentido común.  
  
-Puede que no haya hecho lo mejor, lo reconozco, pero si os llego a contar algo hubieseis puesto el grito en el cielo. Pensé que si la conocieseis dejaríais atrás vuestros prejuicios. Os guste o no vamos en serio, ¿vale?  
  
-No, no vale. Tu padre y yo no queremos que salgas con una persona así.  
  
-Oye... Que yo no he dicho...- trató de intervenir el padre de Gaidel sin éxito.  
  
-¿Así cómo? Todavía no la conoces, no puedes juzgarla.  
  
-Yo creo que...  
  
-Claro que puedo.- intervino la madre de nuevo, interrumpiendo a su marido.- Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que involucrarte en una relación seria, a tu edad y sabiendo quién eres.  
  
-Yo ya estoy harto de que nadie me haga caso en esta casa...- gruñó el padre- Me voy a ver la televisión.  
  
-Y yo no tengo por qué aguantar estas acusaciones...- añadió Gaidel metiéndose en su habitación.  
  
-De tal palo tal astilla. Sois los dos iguales...  
  
Maisa, al oír terminar la discusión, se apresuró a salir del cuarto de invitados e ir a la habitación de Gaidel.  
  
-Lo he oído todo.- dijo sin más preámbulos.  
  
-Ah... Lo siento por mis padres...- se disculpó el muchacho, avergonzado.  
  
-No te preocupes, si en cierto modo lo entiendo... Si un hipotético hijo mío apareciese en casa con una supuesta novia a la que ni conozco creo que sería capaz de lincharlo... Y quizás debería haberme presentado en la cena con un poco más de ropa, ahora se pensarán que soy una zorra o algo así. Pero es que es normal... Vengo de un clima cálido y estoy acostumbrada a usar poca ropa...  
  
-Ey ey... No hace falta que te justifiques. Si debería haber previsto que iba a pasar algo así... Lo siento por haberte metido en este berenjenal.  
  
-Creo que no debería haber venido... Quizás estamos yendo un poco rápido.  
  
-Bueno... En una escala de tiempo geológico puede. Mira, los padres son así. Quieren lo que creen mejor para ti... e intentan imponértelo a la fuerza.  
  
-Pues yo creo que deberían tener en cuenta lo que tú quieres hacer.  
  
-Es más complicado de lo que parece. Digamos que mi familia lleva dedicándose a lo mismo desde hace mucho tiempo y pretenden que siga con la tradición. Yo lo único que quiero es poder vivir mi vida al margen de todo eso, ¿entiendes? Creo que cuando acabe la carrera me iré a la sabana africana o a un sitio de esos a trabajar en una reserva y ahí seguro que puedo vivir tranquilo. Creo que por eso elegí estudiar Biología.  
  
Maisa suspiró.  
  
-Yo quise estudiar medicina porque cuando era pequeña mi mejor amiga se puso enferma y como no había ningún médico en la aldea tuvieron que ir a buscarlo al pueblo, que está a bastante lejos y hay que atravesar un buen trozo de selva para llegar. Mi amiga estuvo al borde de la muerte y por eso decidí estudiar medicina y para luego reinstalarme en la aldea y poder mejorar un poco la calidad de vida. Quizás así vuelva la gente. Es un sitio demasiado bonito como para que se pierda solo por estar aislado.  
  
-Que esté aislado no es necesariamente algo malo. A mi me gustaría vivir en un sitio así.  
  
Maisa sonrió y le dedicó una mirada pícara a Gaidel.  
  
-¿En qué piensas?  
  
-Se me acaba de ocurrir una tontería... Ya que me invitaste a tu casa a pasar la Navidad yo podría invitarte a pasar el verano en la mía. Tendré que pasar algunos días con mis padres, pero luego podríamos ir hasta la aldea y así la conoces y compruebas si eres capaz de aguantar. Porque es fácil decir que quieres vivir en un sitio así, pero cuando faltan algunas comodidades a las que estás acostumbrado igual te echas atrás.  
  
-Bueno... Ya lo comprobaremos.- respondió Gaidel.- De todos modos antes tendré que pedir permiso. Ah, y hazme un pequeño favor.  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Avisa a tus padres y asegúrate de que les parece bien. Con que pase esto una vez tengo suficiente.  
  
A Maisa no le costó demasiado convencer a sus padres, aunque se quedaron bastante sorprendidos con la idea. En cambio a Gaidel le llevó varios meses convencerlos, aunque finalmente lo consiguió. De todos modos, a Gaidel le daba la impresión de que habían accedido con la idea de que él mismo se diese cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba y de que en realidad no era exactamente agradable vivir sin lujo y así se quitase de la cabeza la idea de marcharse en cuanto terminase la carrera. El tiempo pasó con los dos muchachos haciendo planes y estudiando más que nunca para asegurarse de aprobar todo y no tener que presentarse a las recuperaciones de septiembre. Cada día el momento de la partida se acercaba más y ya todo parecía estar organizado para el viaje. Goenitz, por supuesto, no estaba de acuerdo, pero él nunca estaba de acuerdo con nada que no hubiese ideado él mismo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Goenitz sigue diciendo que somos estúpidos por hacer este viaje?- preguntó Maisa, aún conociendo la respuesta, cuando tan solo faltaban algunas semanas y ya empezaban a hacer el equipaje.  
  
-Sí, pero ya sabes como es él. Piensa que estar contigo me aleja de otras responsabilidades. No entiende que aunque no estuviese contigo no querría aceparlas de todos modos porque van en contra de mis ideas.  
  
-¡Bien dicho!- exclamó Maisa con un tono ligeramente agresivo.  
  
-Y si no quiere aceptar que nosotros dos vayamos en serio allá él.  
  
Maisa se quedó pensativa un rato.  
  
-Pero... ¿Hasta qué punto vamos en serio?  
  
-No te entiendo.  
  
-Pues si vamos en serio en plan una pareja que sale por ahí los fines de semana o algo más...  
  
Gaidel se quedó un poco cortado. Una pregunta así le pillaba de improviso.  
  
-Eh... Uhm... Pues en el plan de... yo que sé...- Gaidel sonrió nervioso.- Vivir juntos y tener que soportarnos el resto de nuestras vidas, ya sabes...  
  
-O sea que... ¿te gustaría formar una familia?- preguntó Maisa directamente.  
  
-¿U-una familia? ¿Te refieres a tú, yo, un montón de niños y un perro llamado Fluffy?  
  
Maisa arqueó una ceja sin saber cómo interpretar aquello.  
  
-Algo así...- respondió.  
  
Gaidel se quedó pensativo. Nunca se había planteado la idea de tener hijos. Le gustaban los niños y tenía un buen trato con ellos, pero no se veía a si mismo como un padre. Criar a un niño era una gran responsabilidad y no sabía si estaba preparado y, aun no teniendo en cuenta eso, no quería traer al mundo otro "hijo de Orochi". Era demasiado poder que controlar y, ahora que se acercaba el día en que Orochi debía despertar, sería hacerlo partícipe de una historia a la que no había decidido pertenecer. No quería traer a un hijo a un mundo de tantas dudas y decisiones que quizás debiese tomar sin tener la suficiente edad para hacerlas. Él sabía que no era fácil. Y para finalizar, el peligro latente en todo momento de la peor pesadilla de cualquiera que poseyese sangre Orochi: el disturbio de la sangre. Gaidel había tenido una mala experiencia con él en el pasado y no tenía demasiadas ganas de verla repetida. Sin querer hizo memoria de aquel fatídico día. Goenitz, Kanako, Hikari, Shinta y él acababan de salir del instituto. Se despidieron y cada uno tomó su camino: Goenitz y Gaidel por un camino, Shinta por uno distinto, y los demás por otro. De repente, Gaidel se había empezado a sentir algo raro, un tanto mareado. Goenitz también parecía estarlo notanto, así que le preguntó.  
  
-Creo que ha sido una oscilación en el sello de Orochi.- le explicó  
  
Recordaba haber oído algo al respecto. Sucedía cuando se producía algún cambio importante acerca de los guardianes del sello, como una sucesión. A Gaidel no le dio tiempo a preguntarse si los demás se encontrarían bien, porque enseguida se oyeron dos gritos seguidos, el primero agudo y casi inhumano, el otro un chillido aterrado de Kanako. Goenitz y Gaidel corrieron hacia donde se había oído el grito, para encontrarse frente a frente con Hikari. Bueno, era y no era Hikari. Tenía su aspecto, pero su rostro estaba desencajado en una expresión de ira y parecía totalmente fuera de control. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre le resbalaba por la comisura de la boca. Miró a ambos muchachos con ojos vacíos y estos retrocedieron lentamente por instinto.  
  
-Wow...- susurró Goenitz impresionado.- Así que esto es el disturbio de la sangre...  
  
Por un momento, Gaidel creyó que los iba a atacar, pero se dio la vuelta y agredió a un despistado transeúnte. Kanako aprovechó para correr hasta donde estaban los otros dos chicos.  
  
-Tenemos que ayudarle...- sollozó asustada.  
  
-¿Qué dices?- replicó Goenitz.- Tenemos que largarnos de aquí o nos matará a todos. Y por favor, deja de llorar, te pasas la vida llorando.  
  
Pero pese a lo que había dicho Goenitz, ninguno de los tres se sentía capaz de abandonar así a Hikari. Tampoco sabían qué podían hacer, por lo que terminaron por limitarse a observar hasta que se oyeron las sirenas de la policía. Los agentes obligaron a abandonar la zona a todo el mundo y se las arreglaron para sacar a los heridos y rodear a la bestia. Afortunadamente nadie había muerto... de momento. Se oyeron gritos de miedo y sorpresa por parte de los agentes cuando la descontrolada muchacha se abalanzó contra ellos. Los tres chicos no pudieron ver lo sucedido, pero sí pudieron oír los disparos y los desgarradores gritos de dolor de Hikari.  
  
-L-la han matado...- murmuró Kanako casi sin voz.  
  
Nadie respondió. Gaidel trató de abrir la boca, pero no le salía la voz. Todo había sido muy rápido, pero estaba claro que había pasado, aunque todavía no lo había terminado de asimilar. Goenitz parecía también afectado. Se notaba que trataba de guardar la compostura sin éxito.  
  
-Q-qué importa...- tartamudeó, intentando convencerse a si mismo.- E-era solo una vida más... Todo tiene que morir algún día...- prosiguió en un inútil intento de creer lo que él mismo decía.- V-vámonos...  
  
-No... Tengo que verla, Goenitz...- se opuso Kanako.- Igual está bien...  
  
Kanako quiso acercarse al corrillo que ya se había formado, pero Gaidel la detuvo con una mano y le sugirió con la mirada que no sería una buena idea, pues tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impediría hablar si lo intentase. Kanako se detuvo y los tres empezaron a caminar en la misma dirección, pese a que Kanako vivía en el lado opuesto de la ciudad. A medio camino se encontraron con el padre de Goenitz, que había bajado enseguida para comprobar que su hijo se encontrase bien después del cambio en el sello de Orochi. Al verlos a los tres tan afectados quiso saber qué había pasado. Goenitz se lo explicó con la mayor coherencia de la que fue capaz y su padre respondió con una sonora bofetada que dejó tan sorprendido a Goenitz como a los otros chicos.  
  
-¿Pero tú estás tonto? Estás temblando como un flan. Si te dejas derrumbar por estupideces, entonces no eres mejor que cualquiera de esos patéticos humanos.  
  
-Tienes razón...- reconoció Goenitz humildemente, sintiéndose un tanto estúpido.  
  
Gaidel había querido decir algo al respecto, pero todavía no se sentía capaz de articular palabra. Definitivamente aquel día había sido uno de los peores que recordaba, aunque procuraba no pensar mucho en ello. No quería verlo repetido.  
  
-Oye... ¿No vas a decir nada?- protestó Maisa.  
  
Gaidel volvió al presente.  
  
-Sí... Solo estaba pensando en ello... y creo que no quiero tener hijos, ninguno... Y en cuanto al perro llamado Fluffy, es un nombre ridículo, pero no me importaría.  
  
-Ah... Ya... ¿Y por qué no quieres?- preguntó Maisa.  
  
-Pues porque no, ¿vale?- respondió Gaidel con un tono más rudo de lo que hubiese querido.  
  
-No tenías por qué ser tan borde.- gruñó Maisa recogiendo la cazadora y poniéndosela.- Tengo que irme...  
  
-Oye... Lo siento... Es que...  
  
-No, no pasa nada. Tengo cosas que pensar. Mañana te llamo.  
  
Efectivamente, Maisa llamó a Gaidel al día siguiente, pero la sorpresa fue que lo hizo para decirle que había surgido "algo" y que era mejor que no fuese con ella a Brasil. Gaidel dudaba que existiese ese "algo", pero aceptó de igual forma la decisión de la joven, pues pensó que con su carácter igual estaba algo molesta por lo del día anterior y necesitaba aclararse las ideas. Así, Gaidel se despidió de ella diciendo que la estaría esperando cuando empezase el curso y ella respondió con un simple "adiós" y colgó el teléfono. La verdad es que la chica llevaba un par de días rara a más no poder, pero Gaidel no se preocupó hasta que, al empezar el siguiente curso, Maisa seguía sin dar señales de vida. 


	10. Capítulo 10

Gaidel llegó a casa, sofocado después de todo el día de un lado para otro, y se dejó caer en el sofá. Goenitz estaba a la mesa, tomándose un café mientras leía un libro y Kanako ordenaba un poco.  
  
-No lo entiendo, de verdad... He ido a preguntar en su facultad y me han dicho que no está matriculada y en su residencia tampoco saben nada.  
  
-Le habrán retirado la beca.. dijo Goenitz con indiferencia.  
  
-No puede ser, tuvo buenas notas. Además si fuese eso me habría avisado. Tuvo que pasar algo grave.  
  
-¿No decías que las últimas semanas estaba rara? Eso es que no quiere volver a verte.  
  
-¡N-no lo entiendo! Todo esto no tiene lógica. Falta algo, alguna pieza clave...  
  
Kanako miró a su compañero de piso pero no dijo nada.  
  
-Déjalo ya, estás histérico.- exhortó Goenitz con superioridad.  
  
-Te encanta, ¿verdad?- respondió Gaidel.- Nunca me habías visto perder la calma y lo estás disfrutando, pero yo lo estoy pasando mal, ¿sabes?  
  
Goenitz sonrió cínicamente para luego volver a enfrascarse en la lectura. Kanako volvió a mirar a Gaidel y se acercó a él.  
  
-Está bien... Me hizo prometer que no te diría nada, pero no puedo verte así.  
  
-¿Decir nada de qué?- preguntó Gaidel alarmado.  
  
-Gaidel, Maisa no va a volver porque está embarazada.  
  
Gaidel no entendía nada. De repente recordó la conversación que habían tenido y todo comenzó a esclarecerse.  
  
-Pero... ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Yo hubiese...  
  
-Está claro. Tú le dijiste que no querías tener hijos y ella pensó que no tenía por qué cargarte con algo que no querías. Si en el fondo la entiendo, si fuese ella tendría pánico a que me rechazases o algo así.  
  
-Pero es una estupidez. Una situación así lo cambia todo...- Gaidel aspiró y no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa.- ¡No me puedo creer que vaya a ser padre!  
  
Goenitz dejó de nuevo el libro sobre la mesa.  
  
-¿Y no crees que el hecho de que la madre del niño en cuestión huya a otro país sin decir nada podría significar algo?  
  
-Sí: Que me voy a Brasil.  
  
-¿Así? ¿Tan precipitadamente? Creo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Goenitz... ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando estés allí?  
  
-Todavía no lo sé, pero tengo que ir. Esos sermones que me da todo el mundo acerca de que debo saber establecer mis prioridades y de que no puedo eludir mis responsabilidades al fin deben de haber dado fruto. Hoy mismo salgo hacia Osaka para hablar con mis padres y en cuanto pueda me voy.  
  
Gaidel sintió la tentación de echarle en cara a Kanako que no le hubiese dicho nada antes, pero ya que iban a despedirse hasta dentro de quien sabe cuánto tiempo no quería tener discusiones. Hizo las maletas con lo más esencial y le dijo a Kanako que la llamaría para pedirle que le mandase el resto de las cosas por correo cuando supiese a ciencia cierta cuál iba a ser su nueva dirección. Después se apresuró a sacar todo su dinero, que no era poco, del banco y coger el primer tren que fuese a Osaka. Cuando llegó estarían siendo acerca de las 11 de la noche, y casi le dio vergüenza tener que llamar a la puerta a esas horas cuando sus padres probablemente estarían durmiendo. Su madre salió a abrir al poco rato, en bata y tratando de peinarse un poco con los dedos. Al ver a su hijo en la puerta, teniendo clase teóricamente al día siguiente, se asustó.  
  
-¡Cariño! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?  
  
-Mamá...- Gaidel dudó unos instantes en cómo darle la noticia.- Voy a tener un hijo...  
  
La madre de Gaidel se quedó pálida y le costó encontrar las palabras.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Esa chica a la que trajiste en navidades?  
  
-Se llama Maisa, mamá... -Como sea, debes haberte vuelto loco. ¿Quieres destrozar el linaje de nuestra familia o qué? No sé como se te ocurre... Además eres todavía un niño.  
  
-Yo no lo he decidido, pero ahora tengo que asumir las consecuencias... Además quiero tenerlo.  
  
-¿Pero es que no lo ves? Esa mujer lo que quiere es tu dinero y no ha visto mejor forma de atarte que esa.  
  
-Eso no es cierto. Ella ha vuelto a Brasil sin decirme nada por no ponerme en un compromiso.  
  
-Entonces no hay ningún problema... Si ella se ha marchado es que no quiere saber nada de ti, no tienes por qué hacer nada. Mejor céntrate en cosas más importantes.  
  
-Antes de que sigas sermoneándome tengo que decir otra cosa... Mañana voy a sacar los billetes de avión para ir a Brasil y no he venido aquí a pedir permiso ni dinero, voy a ir de todos modos.  
  
-Gaidel, ya va siendo hora de que madures y veas que no puedes hacer una cosa así. ¿Crees que puedes irte a otro país así como así y llevar una vida decente?  
  
-Estoy harto de que me digáis que madure... ¿Cómo pretendéis que madure si siempre me decís lo que tengo que hacer? Quiero tomar mis propias decisiones, y he decidido que no quiero tener nada que ver con el maldito Orochi, lo único que quiero es tener una familia normal con una vida normal y ya está.  
  
-Eres un inconsciente.- le reprendió su madre.- Cuando te des cuenta de que estás equivocado más te vale que no vuelvas aquí llorando, porque si renuncias a la sangre de Orochi estás renunciando también a tu familia.  
  
Gaidel quería explicarle a su madre que una cosa no tenía por qué ir ligada a la otra, pero sabía que aunque lo intentase sería en vano.  
  
-Mamá... Lo que menos quiero ahora es pelearme contigo. ¿Por qué no intentas apoyarme en vez de decirme lo que tengo que hacer? Además, no es como si me fuese para siempre, aún no hemos decidido ni donde vivir y aunque vivamos allí podemos haceros una visita de vez en cuando.  
  
-Será mejor que no lo hagáis. Ya te he dicho que si te vas no quiero que vuelvas, no quiero en mi casa a alguien que traiciona a su propia sangre. Venga, pasa a dormir y piénsatelo. Mañana espero que hayas cambiado de opinión y que te des cuenta de que no le debes nada a alguien que escapa de ti.  
  
Gaidel miró a los ojos de su madre, apenado, y sin decir nada se fue a su habitación, sabiendo que no cambiaría de opinión y que se marcharía antes de que sus padres despertasen, no quería tener otra discusión como aquella. Esa noche lo que menos hizo fue dormir. Tenía la cabeza llena de dudas y tenía que tomar una decisión demasiado precipitada. A decir verdad, ya la había tomado, pero se sentía mal después de haber visto los problemas que le traería con sus padres llevarla a cabo. Si hubiese forma de convencerlos de que hacía lo correcto, pero no era posible cuando ni él mismo estaba totalmente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. A la mañana siguiente se fue poco antes del amanecer, dejando escrito en un folio todo lo que les hubiese querido decir pero nunca hubiese podido debido a las interrupciones que seguramente hiciesen para decirle lo equivocado que estaba.  
  
Llegó al aeropuerto en poco tiempo, pero tuvo que esperar hasta que los mostradores de las compañías aéreas para recoger los billetes que había reservado precipitadamente el día anterior. Afortunadamente salía un vuelo en el mismo día, aunque Gaidel tuvo que esperar bastante y encima el vuelo retrasó su salida algo más de una hora. El vuelo fue largo y tedioso, y las películas viejas que no habían sido buenas ni en su tiempo que pasaron durante el viaje no ayudaban demasiado. Agotado, después de varias horas de vuelo, Gaidel se quedó dormido y cuando despertó ya sobrevolaban tierras americanas desde hacía un buen rato. Después de desperezarse, levantarse del asiento para estirar su entumecido cuerpo e ir al baño, volvió al asiento y se quedó sentado pacientemente, viendo las insoportables películas para combatir el tedio, hasta el momento del aterrizaje. Eran las 12 y algo de la mañana, hora local. Debido al cambio horario y que Gaidel no llevaba reloj, no era consciente del tiempo que había durado el viaje, pero calculaba alrededor de un día entero. Demasiado tiempo para estar sentado. Aunque estaba deseando poder salir a un lugar abierto, todavía tuvo que esperar para recoger su maleta. En cuanto la tuvo respiró hondo para buscar el valor para salir a aquel mundo extraño, esperando lograr entenderse al menos un poco con la gente utilizando el español y también el poco inglés que sabía. Compró un plano de la ciudad en cuanto encontró donde, para poder localizar la dirección en la que Maisa había dicho que vivían sus padres. Por lo que sabía, São Paulo era una ciudad grande y mucho menos segura que las grandes ciudades japonesas. No quería perderse. Antes de pedir un taxi que lo llevase compró un bocadillo y se sentó en un bordillo a comerlo. Descubrió que la combinación entre el calor y la humedad lo estaban haciendo sudar la gota gorda... o quizás fuesen los nervios. No recordaba haberse sentido así nunca. Estaba nervioso por lo que pudiese pasar, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía libre. Se sacó la camisa por fuera de los pantalones, se la remangó y desabrochó el primer botón para combatir el calor en lo posible. Pensó por un momento en los estudios que había abandonado a medio mundo de distancia, en que tendría que matricularse el año siguiente en la universidad a distancia si quería terminar la carrera, pero todo aquello no importaba en aquel momento. Paladeó el último mordisco de aquel bocadillo que le supo a gloria después de la horrible comida de avión y después se puso en pie, se dirigió a la parada de taxis y subió en el primero que encontró libre. Afortunadamente, no tuvo problemas para entenderse con el taxista hablándole en español. A Gaidel le dio la impresión de que aquel hombre le estaba dando vueltas a la ciudad antes de dejarlo en el destino convenido, pero no quiso discutir. Lo dejó justo en frente de la dirección que Maisa le había dado. Gaidel se bajó y pagó al taxista antes de llamar al timbre, que soltó una especie de graznido estridente. Se apartó el mojado flequillo de la frente mientras esperaba, tratando de hacer de algún modo su apariencia un poco más presentable después del largo viaje. Al poco rato una mujer no muy mayor pero envejecida por los golpes de la vida abrió la puerta. Al ver a Gaidel lo miró con extrañeza, pero cuando éste le preguntó por Maisa en español, articulando lentamente para ser entendido y con un acento bastante japonés se percató enseguida de quién se trataba. Aunque frunció el ceño le ofreció pasar amablemente, hablándole con la misma lentitud que él lo había hecho para que la entendiese. Le indicó que tomase asiento y comenzó a hablarle, explicándole cosas de las que Gaidel no entendía más que algunas palabras sueltas. Al principio, viéndola bastante enfadada, creyó entender que lo culpaba a él de todo lo sucedido, así que fue asintiendo humildemente, pero finalmente logró dilucidar que a la única que culpaba era a su propia hija (pues obviamente se trataba de la madre de Maisa), y que estaba muy enfadada con ella por haber destrozado su vida y dejado escapar la oportunidad de estudiar una carrera, cosa que nadie más en la familia había podido permitirse. A Gaidel le hubiese gustado defender a Maisa, aunque sabía que aquella mujer tenía su poco de razón, pero le resultaba demasiado difícil expresarse, por lo que se limitó a preguntar dónde estaba ella. Después de varios intentos fallidos de explicarse por parte de la madre de Maisa, llegó a la conclusión de que se había ido con sus abuelos, es decir, a su aldea natal. Pidió que le indicase cómo llegar allí y la mujer le escribió en un papel el recorrido que debía seguir hasta el pueblo más cercano a la aldea. Después debería adentrarse en la selva, pero para eso debería pedir indicaciones o buscar un guía. Gaidel le agradeció todo con las únicas palabras que recordaba de portugués: "muito obrigado" y, aunque la mujer le ofreció que se quedase hasta el día siguiente, prefirió emprender el viaje cuanto antes. Aunque estaba algo decepcionado por no haber encontrado a Maisa allí mismo estaba dispuesto a viajar un poco más si era necesario. Tomó el transporte urbano hasta la estación de tren y desde allí el primer tren que salía hacia el norte. La llegada del tren al punto de destino estaba preparada para dentro de tres días hacia la noche y después tendría que buscar un autobús que se internase por las tortuosas carreteras secundarias que atravesaban la selva para ir todavía más al norte. En un ferrocarril más moderno quizás se pudiese tardar menos, pero era imposible encontrar nada mejor, tenía que dejar de pensar como si estuviese en el tecnológico Japón. Las previsiones no se equivocaron, cuando el tren llegó a la pequeña ciudad en la que Gaidel tenía que apearse era de noche. Los autobuses solo salían durante el día, así que tendría que esperar a que amaneciese. Como era demasiado tarde para buscar alojamiento decidió pasar la noche en la estación de tren, como solían hacer otros muchos viajeros, utilizando la mochila de almohada y la cazadora de manta (aunque hacía el suficiente calor como para que no necesitase ninguna manta). Al principio, Gaidel creyó que no conseguiría dormir en un lugar así, pues temía que alguien pudiese aprovechar para robarle, pero finalmente el sueño pudo con él. De todos modos sus sospechas no eran infundadas, pues no llevaría durmiendo ni 15 minutos cuando algún ladronzuelo de tres al cuarto intentó meter mano a su mochila. Afortunadamente, Gaidel tenía el sueño ligero y se despertó alarmado, sujetando al muchacho por el brazo casi instintivamente.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Gaidel poniéndose en pie y recogiendo la mochila con la mano libre. Al percatarse de la estatura de Gaidel, que rondaba el 1,90, el pícaro quedó un tanto intimidado, pese a que no sabía que es lo que le había dicho aquel tipo, pues sin darse cuenta le había hablado en japonés. El chico trató de zafarse de la mano que, pese a sostenerlo sin agresividad, tenía una fuerza innata. Gaidel, que no pretendía retener al joven, lo soltó, y este aprovechó para salir corriendo. Gaidel se sentó en el suelo, con la mochila en los brazos, y fue luego cuando notó el suelo encharcado. Quizás para otra persona eso no hubiese tenido significado, pero él sabía lo que había sucedido. A veces cuando se veía en una situación tensa, su subconsciente trataba de actuar utilizando el poder que le otorgaba su sangre Orochi, por lo que el vapor de agua en el ambiente se condensaba y la humedad de la tierra fluía hacia él. Por mucho que tratase de darle la espalda a ese poder no podía evitar que eso sucediese, era superior a él. Mientras se sentaba en un sitio seco se prometió que no volvería a dejar que nada relacionado con Orochi se entrometiese en su vida o en la de su familia a partir de ese momento. Quería criar a ese niño o niña alejado de todas las presiones que le habían impuesto a él en su infancia. 


	11. Capítulo 11

Por la cuenta que le tenía, no volvió a dormir mientras esperaba a que pasase el bus. Cuando por fin llegó, a eso de las 10 de la mañana, el vehículo estaba tan lleno que la gente se tenía que sentar en el suelo o donde cupiese. Fueron dos días de viaje con continuas paradas en las que afortunadamente bajaba más gente de la que subía, por lo que fue quedando sitio libre en los asientos hasta que finalmente, cuando Gaidel llegó a su parada en un pueblo de unos 200 habitantes, prácticamente era el único pasajero. Al bajar, se apresuró a preguntarle a un transeúnte la forma de llegar hasta la aldea. Por lo que pudo entender, la mejor forma era ir en coche por un camino de tierra construido recientemente durante algunos kilómetros y después recorrer el último trecho a través de la selva, lo que teóricamente le llevaría no más de 30 minutos. Preguntó quién le podía llevar, y aunque el hombre no conocía a nadie que pudiese estar dispuesto y tuviese coche propio, sí conocía a un vecino que estaba intentando vender su viejo todoterreno. A Gaidel le pareció una buena idea comprar un coche, pues en un sitio tan aislado lo necesitaría para ir a los sitios, así que accedió a que le dijese donde encontrar a quien lo vendía. El vehículo en si estaba bastante destartalado, pero el motor aparentaba estar en buen estado. El precio que pedía por él era al menos el doble de lo que realmente valía, pero de todos modos seguía siendo bastante barato. Aún así, Gaidel regateó un poco y logró que se lo rebajase bastante. Después de casi hacer chocar su "inversión" unas cuantas veces, consiguió empezar a entenderse con aquel coche que tenía los mandos "del revés" (recordemos que en Japón, como en Australia e Inglaterra, los coches se conducen desde el lado derecho del vehículo, al contrario que en el resto del mundo) y emprender la marcha a través del pedregoso camino. Serían alrededor de las 5 de la tarde cuando se puso a llover a mares y el camino se convirtió en un barrizal, dificultando más todavía la conducción. Todavía estaba lloviendo cuando llegó al lugar donde tenía que dejar el coche e internarse en la selva. Escondió cuidadosamente el vehículo entre la vegetación para evitar que alguien se lo robase (aunque sospechaba que por aquel camino no solía pasar demasiada gente) y emprendió la marcha. En principio fue un paseo agradable después de haber tenido que pasar una semana viajando sentado, pero después de un buen rato caminando bajo la lluvia, entre una vegetación tan tupida que no dejaba pasar la luz ni permitía distinguir lo que había a tres metros de distancia, terminó deseando poder sentarse un momento, lo que no se podía permitir si quería llegar en el mismo día. Pasó casi 5 horas tratando de encontrar la aldea que teóricamente debería estar cerca, y cuando se descubrió de vuelta en el camino del que había partido decidió pasar la noche en el coche y continuar la búsqueda al amanecer. Al día siguiente se pasó toda la mañana dando vueltas, hasta el límite de empezar a creer que se había equivocado de zona, pero finalmente logró encontrar la aldea, en un claro artificialmente deforestado. Estaba compuesta por unas 10 casas, o más bien cabañas, algunas de las cuales estaban comenzando a ser devoradas por la selva, y algunos campos de cultivo, la mayor parte abandonados a juzgar por la vegetación que crecía en ellos. Un chuchillo viejo salió ladrando ferozmente de una de las cabañas, pero no se atrevió a acercarse a Gaidel. Alertada por los ladridos del perro, Maisa salió de otra de las casas, armada con una escopeta. Gaidel levantó las manos, medio en broma.  
  
-¡Vaya, qué recibimiento!  
  
Maisa bajó el arma y se acercó a él.  
  
-¿Gaidel? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que era un jaguar...  
  
-¿Hay jaguares por aquí?- preguntó Gaidel pensando en las horas que había pasado caminando solo por la jungla.  
  
-Hace unos 50 años que no se ve ninguno, pero nunca se sabe. Todavía no me has dicho qué estás haciendo aquí, en el culo del mundo.  
  
-Creo que es obvio, ¿no? Y más te vale que no me eches después de haber recorrido medio mundo para venir aquí.  
  
-Kanako se ha ido de la lengua, ¿verdad?  
  
-Y tú te has ido sin decirme nada, estáis empatadas. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Creo que como padre de la criatura tengo mis derechos.  
  
-Pero tú dijiste que no querías...  
  
-Olvida lo que dije, si no quisiese no estaría aquí, ¿no es cierto?  
  
-Anda, vamos dentro... Estás más loco que una cabra.- Maisa le pasó la mano por el pelo a Gaidel, pero la apartó enseguida.- ¡Yucks! ¿Qué es esto?  
  
-Puede que te interese saber que hace alrededor de una semana que no me ducho y que además me he venido enganchando el pelo con todas las plantas que había.  
  
-Vaya... Supongo que el sendero se habrá cerrado.  
  
-¿Sendero? ¿Es que había un sendero?  
Maisa miró a Gaidel impresionada, quizás por su falta de aptitudes para la orientación o quizás porque hubiese encontrado la aldea sin valerse del sendero. Fuese como fuese, Gaidel prefirió no mencionar el tiempo que le había llevado encontrar el lugar.  
  
-Mejor que deje la escopeta de mi abuelo donde estaba...- dijo Maisa subiéndola a una repisa.- Ni siquiera sé como se dispara esto.  
  
-Menos mal que no se te ha ido la mano. Entre mis planes no se encuentra morir joven. Por cierto, ¿y tus abuelos dónde andan?  
  
Maisa tragó saliva mientras se sentaba.  
  
-Al parecer, mi abuelo murió hace 2 años y mi abuela hace unos cuantos meses. Nadie nos avisó.- añadió con tono de enfado.- Mis padres aun no lo saben... Tendré que mandarles una carta cuando baje al pueblo, pero no sé como decírselo...  
  
-¿Quieres decir que estás sola?  
  
-No... Hay otros dos matrimonios ancianos.- Maisa sonrió sin ganas, sabiendo que no era eso a lo que Gaidel se refería.- Y también está el perro... Que no se llama Fluffy. Además, puedo valerme por mi misma. Con el dinero que gané trabajando a media jornada en Japón he restaurado la casa y cuando venda lo que dé la huerta tendré suficiente para instalar un generador y que haya electricidad en todo el pueblo. Y prefiero estar sola a estar con una familia que me está echando todo el día en cara que he echado mi vida con la borda.  
  
-Calma, mujer...- dijo Gaidel con tono suave, al ver que Maisa comenzaba a enfatizar demasiado sus palabras. Le pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla tratando de obtener de ella una reacción como la que hubiese obtenido antes de todo aquello, pero ella se limitó a mirarle a los ojos con una expresión carente de la vitalidad de antaño. Durante el poco tiempo que llevaban hablando, Gaidel se había percatado de que le preocupaba algo, aunque intentase disimularlo, y no era solamente el embarazo. Gaidel le preguntó sin rodeos si le pasaba algo.  
  
-Pues me pasa que ahora que has hacho todo esto por venir ya no puedo seguir haciéndome creer que te odio y eso es muy frustrante.- bromeó Maisa con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. A Gaidel le seguía pareciendo que intentaba disimular.  
  
-Hablo en serio.  
  
-Lo que sea... Vete a dar un baño y luego hablamos, que hueles peor que un vertedero al sol.  
  
-Tienes razón. ¿Dónde está el cuarto de baño?  
  
-Hay dos opciones: llenar esa bañera con el agua de esos bidones y después llenarlos de nuevo en el río o irte a bañar al río. Los artículos de aseo están en una estantería por ahí.  
  
Gaidel le dio las gracias, cogió unas toallas y jabón y se fue al río a bañarse. Llevó una muda de ropa para después. Se metió con algo de desconfianza en el agua, pues aunque era otra de las cosas que le daba vergüenza reconocer delante de Maisa, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de bañarse en un río, pero enseguida vio que era seguro, pues en aquella zona había un remanso. El agua le llegaba más o menos por la cintura, y aunque no era un cauce muy ancho era posible nadar con holgura. Después de lavarse a fondo para sacarse el olor a bravío de días, no pudo evitar la tentación de nadar un rato. Asuntos de Orochi aparte, el agua era su elemento, ya de pequeño cuando iba a la playa con sus padres casi lo tenían que obligar a salir del agua después de pasarse tantas horas dentro que sus dedos se quedaban arrugados como los de un viejo. Y en aquel momento, como cuando era niño, perdió la noción del tiempo y de la realidad mientras nadaba. Solo volvió al mundo real cuando Maisa salió a buscarlo.  
  
-¿Sigues ahí o te han devorado las pirañas?  
  
Gaidel salió corriendo en el agua y se envolvió en una toalla.  
  
-¿Hay pirañas?  
  
-No, pero te he hecho salir del agua rápidamente.  
  
-No es justo, te aprovechas de mi ignorancia. Mañana mismo me vas a hacer una lista de la fauna que me puedo encontrar por aquí... Aparte de un montón de mosquitos sobrealimentados.  
  
-Venga, vamos a casa.  
  
Gaidel se sentó en una roca de la orilla, se puso los pantalones y el calzado y ambos comenzaron a subir los pocos metros que separaban el río de la casa. Cuando ya casi llegaban, de repente Maisa perdió el equilibrio y no llegó a caerse porque Gaidel reaccionó a tiempo y la sujetó.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-Solo algo mareada.- Maisa hizo una pausa, tratando de recuperarse mientras entraban en casa y ambos se sentaban en el sofá.- Me preguntabas antes lo que me pasaba... Pues que este maldito embarazo está acabando conmigo... Por supuesto que quiero tener el bebé, pero a veces me parece que no voy a aguantar hasta finales de enero... Me mareo continuamente, tengo cambios de humor, a un momento me siento con energía suficiente para hacer cualquier cosa y al siguiente estoy hecha un trapo y... Bueno, son más cosas.  
  
Gaidel se acercó más a la muchacha.  
  
-Pero mujer... Eso es normal.  
  
-No lo es... Tengo un montón de hermanos y primos pequeños, por lo que he visto muchos embarazos, y sé que esto es distinto...  
  
Gaidel se fijó en que Maisa levantaba el tono de voz y también que sus ojos se empezaban a empañar. Al principio pensó que se debía a la "discusión", pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de disimular el dolor que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Se sujetó el vientre con una mano en un acto casi reflejo, mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de relajarse. Gaidel le preguntó si estaba bien, pero Maisa no respondió, sino que se quedó quieta, esperando a que el dolor remitiese lo suficiente como para que su voz sonase normal.  
  
-Estoy bien...- logró articular finalmente, aunque la forma de decirlo sugería todo lo contrario.- Ya se me pasa ahora...  
  
Es ese momento su cuerpo se estremeció, y mientras emitía un par de hipidos leves se llevó la mano a la boca instintivamente. Al abrir la boca involuntariamente, un fino hilo de sangre fluyó hasta manchar la palma de su mano. Clavó sus ojos, que reflejaban una mezcla de pánico e ira, en los de Gaidel.  
  
-¿Y esto qué?- gritó desesperada.- ¿Sigues creyendo que todo es normal?  
  
-Sí...- masculló Gaidel, sintiéndose mal de repente, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado por conocer el motivo del malestar de Maisa. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que había dicho que no quería tener hijos.- Cálmate y te lo explicaré...  
  
Con una de las toallas, que todavía llevaba en la mano, ayudó a Maisa a limpiarse mientras intentaba hacer que se calmase. Poco a poco la joven fue recuperándose.  
  
-Te voy a contar algo que debería haberte contado hace tiempo, aunque no sé si te va a hacer sentir mejor o peor. De todos modos tienes derecho a saberlo.  
  
Maisa lo miró con curiosidad y al mismo tiempo algo de miedo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¿Recuerdas que te parecía que yo y los demás teníamos algún secreto y yo siempre te decía que algún día te lo contaría?  
  
La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?  
  
-Más de lo que crees.  
  
Gaidel le explicó lo relacionado con Orochi con pelos y señales, desde la antigua leyenda hasta como la sangre de los descendientes de Orochi podía afectar a los humanos normales, el motivo por el que Maisa se había estado sintiendo mal. A Maisa le costaba creerlo, pero había demasiadas pruebas que hasta entonces le habían pasado inadvertidas que le decían que todo era cierto. Además sabía que Gaidel no bromearía con una cosa así y que era una persona con una mente demasiado científica como para dejarse llevar por supersticiones y hechos no demostrados. Tenía que ser cierto.  
  
-Y ahora que ya lo sabes todo te voy a pedir un favor.  
  
-¿El qué?- preguntó Maisa, que todavía estaba intentando asimilar todo lo que acababa de escuchar.  
  
-Que lo olvides. Me he jurado que Orochi no iba a volver a interferir en mi vida, así que no quiero volver a oír su nombre. Solo quería que tú lo supieses antes de enterrarlo todo.  
  
-¿Entonces crees que nuestro hijo no debería saber nada?- interrogó Maisa llevándose de nuevo la mano al vientre sin darse cuenta.- Yo creo que es de esas cosas que no se pueden ocultar para siempre.  
  
-No pretendo ocultárselo para siempre. Tarde o temprano lo sabrá, lo único que pido es que sea tarde.  
  
Maisa entendió que Gaidel solo intentaba proteger a su futuro hijo o hija, así que aunque no le parecía la solución más adecuada no dijo nada. Después de todo lo que le había contado acerca de Orochi creyó entender los motivos que habían llevado a Gaidel a decir en un principio que no quería tener hijos y se sintió ligeramente estúpida por haber huido así.  
  
-Oye... Ya sé que no viene a cuento pero... Siento haberte dejado tirado sin decir nada. En aquel momento me pareció que así nos ahorraría problemas a todos.  
  
-Bah... A lo pasado, pasado. Ahora solo me preocupa que estemos bien y ya está.  
  
Después de un par de días de descanso, que Gaidel necesitaba urgentemente, la pareja bajó al pueblo, fundamentalmente a invertir parte de la pequeña fortuna de Gaidel en cosas necesarias. Encargaron las piezas del generador eléctrico, compraron algunos objetos y alimentos y también adquirieron algo de material de construcción para proseguir las reformas de la casa. El bricolaje no era el fuerte de Maisa y Gaidel no había tenido que hacer nada parecido más que en las clases de hogar del instituto, pero tampoco podía ser tan difícil. También telefonearon a Kanako para informarse un poco de cómo estaban las cosas por Japón y de paso darle la dirección de un tío de Maisa que vivía en el pueblo para que enviase el resto de las cosas de Gaidel. También intentaron llamar a los padres de este, pero su madre al reconocer su voz le colgó el teléfono, para la sorpresa del pobre chaval. Bueno, quizás tuviese que esperar unos meses a que se le pasase el enfado. El viaje de vuelta lo pasaron discutiendo los posibles nombres para el bebé.  
  
-Pues a mi me gustan los nombres mitológicos.- dijo Maisa con decisión.  
  
-Vale... Tengo dos buenos: Climnestra si es niña y Deífobo si es niño.- bromeó Gaidel.  
  
-No te burles...- gruñó la joven.- Tú eres el que le quiere llamar León si es niño y Leona si es niña... Eres menos original que las películas de vaqueros. En realidad yo pensaba más en la mitología egipcia, como Neith, Isis, Amón...  
  
-¿Sabes que a Amón a veces se le representaba con cuerpo de león?  
  
-Sí, y cabeza de carnero, y no por eso le voy a llamar a nuestro hijo Carnero si es niño y Oveja si es niña, así que deja ya a los leones en paz, que no me vas a convencer.  
  
-Bueno... Tengo más ideas, pero no tan buenas. 


	12. Capítulo 12

Los meses pasaron. No fue una temporada fácil pero al menos ambos se sentían a gusto con sus vidas tal y como estaban. Quizás no viviesen en el lujo, pero tampoco les faltaba nada de lo que necesitaban. Tanto Maisa como los vecinos se quedaron agradablemente sorprendidos con la capacidad de adaptación de Gaidel ante una vida totalmente distinta a la que siempre había llevado. También aprendió rápidamente a comunicarse en portugués, movido por la necesidad. En cuanto a Maisa, los últimos meses de embarazo fueron prácticamente un suplicio y desde mediados del mes de diciembre tuvo que empezar a guardar cama la mayor parte del tiempo. Fue el día 9 de enero al anochecer cuando Maisa se puso de parto, aunque teóricamente eso no tuviese que suceder hasta finales de mes. Gaidel y ella llegaron hasta el coche a la mayor velocidad que las circunstancias lo permitieron y pronto estuvieron en el rudimentario hospital del pueblo. Fueron varias horas de parto en las que a Gaidel no se le permitió estar presente. Al parecer se presentaron complicaciones y no lo querían a él por medio. Finalmente, ya cerca del amanecer, avisaron a Gaidel de que podía pasar. Lo primero que vio fue a una exhausta y sudorosa Maisa con una criatura en brazos, tan pequeña y rosada que costaba creer que fuese un ser humano.  
  
-Es una niña...- dijo Maisa con voz débil y una sonrisa sincera a pesar de su debilidad.  
  
Gaidel se sentó en el espacio libre que quedaba al borde de la cama, mirando a la recién nacida casi con adoración, sin atreverse a tocarla por su aparente fragilidad.  
  
-Puedes cogerla.- musitó Maisa.  
  
Gaidel trató de apartar de su mente la idea de que la niña pudiese caérsele de los brazos o le pudiese hacer daño si la sostenía mal y con el excesivo cuidado de un padre novato tomó a la niña en brazos. Suponía que todos los padres pensarían lo mismo al ver a sus hijos, pero le pareció la niña más bonita del mundo, con esa pelusa negro-azulada que le cubría la cabeza, esa nariz respingona que tienen todos los recién nacidos y esos labios rojo sangre que gesticulaban como pidiendo comida. Maisa se trató de acomodar de forma que pudiese hablar bien con Gaidel.  
  
-El doctor me ha preguntado el nombre para incluirla en el registro.- susurró con una sonrisa.  
  
-No le habrás puesto el nombre sin consultármelo...- respondió Gaidel sin lograr el tono de reproche que pretendía.  
  
Maisa asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.  
  
-La he registrado con el nombre de Leona.  
  
-Pero a ti no te gustaba ese nombre...  
  
-Como tú dijiste, el león simboliza nobleza y valentía, y además el nombre suena bien. Al final me convenciste.  
  
Gaidel miró de nuevo a la recién nacida mientras se la devolvía a su madre.  
  
-Sí, suena bien.  
  
En esas, una enfermera con cara de pocos amigos entró en el cuarto y, sin decir nada, tomó a la niña en brazos con cierta brusquedad.  
  
-Lo siento, señor, pero es mejor que se vaya, las dos necesitan descansar..  
  
Gaidel se sorprendió algo, no solo por la brusquedad de la enfermera sino también por ser llamado "señor", pero se despidió de Maisa diciéndole que estaría por allí fuera si lo necesitaba para algo. A la pequeña la dejaron en una de esas cunas con ruedas de hospital y se la llevaron de la habitación. Gaidel aprovechó para llamar de teléfono a todos los que se le ocurrió. Primero trató de localizar a sus padres. Su padre descolgó el teléfono.  
  
-¿Diga?  
  
-Papá, no cuelgues, por favor.  
  
-Ah, hola.- respondió su padre, disimulando la sorpresa.- ¿qué pasa?  
  
-Pues... Acaba de nacer nuestra hija, por eso te llamaba... Pensé que quizás os interesaría saber que todo nos va bien y eso...  
  
-Sí, entiendo, es cierto.- dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono de forma impersonal.  
  
-Está mamá por ahí y ha decidido que ni tú ni ella me habláis, así que estás fingiendo que quien llama no soy yo, ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí, exacto.  
  
Al fondo se oyó la voz de la madre de Gaidel preguntando quien era y al padre respondiendo que era un compañero de trabajo. Su madre tenía buen carácter siempre y cuando no le llevasen la contraria, por eso quizás su padre ya había optado por no hacerlo.  
  
-Bueno, te tengo que dejar, déjame algún teléfono de contacto y ya te llamo yo en otro momento.  
  
-Donde vivimos no llega la línea telefónica, no te molestes.  
  
-Ah... Está bien... Hasta luego.  
  
Antes de que Gaidel pudiese despedirse ya le habían colgado el teléfono. Bueno, al menos sabía que uno de sus padres sí le hablaba. Después marcó el número del piso en el que había vivido y Kanako fue quien respondió. Se asustó al oír la voz de Gaidel al otro lado de la línea.  
  
-¡Hola! ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estáis bien los dos?  
  
-Sí, no te preocupes. Yo estoy más que bien... Maisa acaba de dar a luz y es de esas cosas que te dan la imperiosa necesidad de llamar a todo el mundo y contárselo.  
  
-¡Qué bien!- exclamó Kanako con sincera alegría.- Me gustaría poder estar ahí con vosotros. A ver, cuéntame, cuéntamelo todo.  
  
-Niña cotilla...- bromeó Gaidel.- La verdad es que no hay mucho que contar de momento. El bebé es una niña preciosa, le hemos llamado Leona. Por lo demás, pues ya me he acostumbrado a la vida por aquí y no la cambiaría por nada. ¿Qué tal por ahí?  
  
-También todo bien, estudiando como una loca para los exámenes de las cuatrimestrales... Qué suerte tienes, tú en un paraíso tropical...  
  
-Ecuatorial.  
  
-Lo que sea... Tienes mucha suerte, yo aquí en pleno invierno matándome a estudiar y vosotros dos pasándolo bien en las tierras del verano eterno.  
  
-Y de los mosquitos sobrealimentados, no te olvides, aunque ahora como es temprano todavía deben estar durmiendo.- respondió Gaidel en tono de broma, sin mencionar que en realidad las cosas no eran tan perfectas como ella las hacía parecer. Se oyó una risa suave al otro lado de la línea.  
  
-Ah, pues yo, sin ser un mosquito, también me iba a dormir ahora mismo.  
  
-Entonces no te entretengo mucho más. ¿Cómo le va a Goenitz? ¿Sigue tan... Goenitz como siempre?  
  
-Pues en realidad no sé nada de él. Dijo que necesitaba su espacio vital y se fue a vivir solo a una casa de dos pisos, con jardín y todo. Ahora yo estoy buscando más gente para el piso, pero no sé qué me da vivir con desconocidos.  
  
Gaidel vio que un hombre de bata blanca reclamaba su atención.  
  
-Kanako-chan, no estoy tratando de cortarte la conversación, pero reclaman mi atención en otro lado.  
  
-No pasa nada, ya hablaremos en otro momento.  
  
-Eso, y escríbenos, que desde que enviaste mis cosas no hemos vuelto a saber nada de ti.  
  
-Pues escribidme vosotros también, y quiero que me mandéis una foto vuestra con la niña. Y cuidaros mucho los dos, ¿vale?  
  
-Igualmente, y si ves a ese cantamañanas de Goenitz le das saludos de mi parte.  
  
-Claro. ¡Hasta otra!  
  
Kanako colgó y Gaidel se dirigió hacia el doctor.  
  
-¿Pasa algo?  
  
-Me gustaría hablar con vd. un momento.  
  
-¿Va todo bien?  
  
-Más o menos. El parto ha sido complicado y su esposa todavía no está fuera de peligro, así que deberá permanecer en observación hasta que presente una mejoría notable. La niña está perfectamente.  
  
Gaidel pasó allí toda la semana que Maisa estuvo ingresada en el hospital. Afortunadamente, la joven madre se recuperó pronto y pudieron volver a casa. Cuando llegaron, las 2 ancianas parejas los recibieron con los brazos abiertos y colmaron de atenciones a la recién nacida, que ya empezaba a fijar la vista y miraba a toda aquella gente desconocida sin entender de qué iba todo aquello. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Era extraño, pues ya estaban allí todos los habitantes de la aldea. Uno de los ancianos les explicó que habían llegado unos extranjeros a los que solo les habían entendido que querían hablar con Gaidel. Abrió la puerta y allí estaban, un chico y una chica, de edad entre los 25 y los 30 años, probablemente. No hacía falta preguntar para saber que eran de sangre Orochi, podía notarlo. Gaidel salió de casa para hablar con ellos en privado. Con educación y al mismo tiempo firmeza, Gaidel les dijo que, buscasen lo que buscasen, estaban en el sitio equivocado. Ellos, que eran hermanos, le explicaron que habían oído hablar de aquel lugar por casualidad a un conocido suyo, que resultó ser uno de los hermanos de Kanako. Por lo que Gaidel pudo comprobar, su forma de pensar era en cierto modo similar a la suya propia. Aunque no se sentía cómodo con ellos cerca, tampoco podía impedirles que se quedasen si querían ni negarles la ayuda a personas que estaban intentando dejar atrás algo en lo que no creían, como él había hecho hacía tan solo unos meses, así que les dijo que se instalasen en cualquiera de las casas abandonadas. Cuando volvió a entrar en casa le explicó a Maisa la situación, y ella pareció bastante complacida, pues al fin y al cabo su sueño era "resucitar" la aldea. 


	13. Capítulo 13

El tiempo fue pasando y ambos tuvieron varias oportunidades para descubrir que encargarse de un bebé no es tan fácil, sobre todo para Gaidel que, al contrario que Maisa, no había tenido hermanos pequeños. Pronto empezó a gatear y, como todos los bebés, hacer de las suyas. A la pequeña Leona, aunque no era especialmente revoltosa, le podía la curiosidad y no la podían dejar sola ni un momento. De todos modos aquel comportamiento, así como que la primera palabra que aprendiese fuese "qué" y se dedicase a preguntar acerca de todas las cosas para que le dijesen su nombre, indicaba una curiosidad innata, y eso enorgullecía a los novatos padres. Además, al menos para sus padres, era una niña preciosa. Había heredado la espesa mata de pelo azul de su padre, aunque de un tono más oscuro y menos intenso, y también sus grandes ojos aguamarina. Por otra parte, tenía la nariz larga y recta y el rostro alargado de su madre, por mucho que las comparaciones sean odiosas. Como suele suceder con los niños que aprenden pronto a hablar, tardó en aprender a caminar, pero una vez que lo hizo no tardó en querer recorrer todo aquel mundo lleno de cosas llamativas (y de querer subirse a todos los árboles que tuviese a la vista). Por eso desde muy pequeña su padre siempre la llevaba con él cuando tenía que ir a hacer algo como cortar leña, traer agua del río o trabajar en la pequeña huerta, aun a sabiendas de que la chiquilla retrasaría su trabajo. De todos modos no le importaba, siempre le sobraba suficiente tiempo como para poder tomarse el trabajo con calma y prestarle algo de atención a su hija. Por supuesto, Maisa también le prestaba atención, pero por lo general Leona seguía más a su padre, quizás porque este le seguía más el juego mientras que su madre era más estricta a la hora de la educación.  
  
En los años siguientes, varias personas más llegaron a la aldea, todos en idénticas condiciones que los primeros que habían llegado. Por supuesto, Gaidel no se sentía quien para impedirles que se quedasen, y además a Maisa se la veía feliz de ver prosperar la aldea. Pese a que todos sabían que estaban conviviendo con gente de sangre Orochi, era una especie de ley no escrita el no mencionar nada referente a ello, al fin y al cabo todos querían olvidar. Así, Leona creció sin conciencia de parte de su identidad, o al menos eso parecía, hasta que un día, a la temprana edad de 4 años, en una de sus habituales preguntas, le pidió a su padre que le explicase por qué la gente del pueblo y su madre eran "distintos a ellos". Al principio su padre no entendió o no quiso entender, ni siquiera la misma Leona sabía exactamente lo que estaba preguntando. Cuando Gaidel por fin la entendió trató de quitarle importancia diciéndole a la pequeña que no estaba bien establecer diferencias entre las personas, pero se quedó preocupado, pues él no había sido capaz de diferenciar a los descendientes de Orochi de la gente "normal" a simple vista hasta años más tarde. Decidió fingir que no había pasado nada y mantenerse alerta por si acaso. Quizás tendría que contárselo todo mucho antes de lo que quisiese. Leona poseía el don de la inocencia y la suerte de vivir en un sitio aislado, casi idílico, que le permitía conservarlo, por eso sus padres se sentían mal cuando tenían que contestar a preguntas comprometidas, como un día que la chiquilla había visto una fotografía de un niño pequeño en un campo de concentración y Gaidel había tenido que explicarle con pelos y señales (pues la curiosa niña nunca se conformaba con una explicación pobre en detalles) lo que era una guerra. Esas eran las típicas cosas que algún día tendría que aprender, pero en que sus padres en cierto modo preferían que nunca tuviese que hacerlo.  
  
Y volviendo a Goenitz... ¿Qué había sido de él? Después de los 6 años estudiando Medicina había decidido no cursar la especialidad y ocuparse plenamente en actividades más "productivas". De todos modos tener una carrera solo servía para encontrar empleo, y él tenía suficiente dinero como para poder permitirse vivir sin trabajar... y además sabía que no tendría que ahorrar para cuando fuese viejo. También sabía que el día en que tuviese que pasar a la acción se acercaba cada vez más y, como la mente inteligente y manipuladora que era, lo tenía todo planeado al milímetro y no le importaba lo más mínimo tener que esperar lo que fuese al momento apropiado. Mientras, se encargaba de mantener una vigilancia periódica sobre los demás miembros de la realeza de Orochi. Como miembro más veterano de esta (de hecho, sería más correcto decir que era el único miembro adulto), era responsabilidad suya supervisar que todo fuese bien encaminado. Pero nunca había sido un hombre de acción y le molestaba estar demasiado ocupado. No estaba escrito en ningún sitio que tuviese que ocuparse de todo personalmente, así que no sería pecado buscar a alguien que llevase sus asuntos durante sus habituales "viajes de negocios". Fue entonces cuando las encontró, se podría decir que por casualidad, si Goenitz creyese en las casualidades, claro está. Quizás aquellas dos jovencitas cuyo físico llamaba la atención aun sin proponérselo (claro que ellas tampoco hacían nada por ocultarlo) apenas estuviesen en edad de trabajar, pero no iba a desperdiciar aquel talento. Eran dos diamantes en bruto, pero podía ver en ellas fuerza y ambición que solventarían su inicial falta de experiencia. A su favor, también jugaba la baza que ambas eran de sangre Orochi. Sabía que en un principio no querrían aceptar y en caso de que lo hiciesen no tenía claro hasta qué punto podría esperar lealtad de ellas, pero eran riesgos que debía correr. Además, él siempre había sido capaz de manipular las mentes ajenas a su antojo, dos adolescentes no deberían ser ningún reto. Mantuvo a las muchachas vigiladas durante un par de días antes de decidirse a pasar a la acción. Se hacían llamar Mature y Vice, dos curiosos alias que probablemente tuviesen alguna historia todavía más curiosa que Goenitz prefería no conocer. Mature, la más alta (o quizás no fuese la más alta, pero su compañera parecía sufrir algún tipo de problema de espalda y no ser capaz de caminar derecha, eso la hacía parecer más baja) era una joven de cabello rubio y largo, con una elegancia natural que acentuaba su atractivo, conocedora de sus encantos y que no parecía reticente a utilizarlos en beneficio propio. Vice, en cambio, una chica de pelo castaño corto, con unos ojos en los que era imposible no fijarse, rebosaba agresividad natural, sin que eso ocultase su atractivo, sino más bien todo lo contrario.  
  
Después de tener que sacarse un par de trucos de la manga y hacerles una buena oferta económica, ambas muchachas aceptaron unirse a Goenitz y encargarse del trabajo sucio. Goenitz les enseñó la forma de utilizar sus poderes y habilidades al máximo, lo que ayudó a incrementar la fuerza que ya tenían por naturaleza y su falta de escrúpulos al utilizarla. No por eso Mature y Vice se sentían como si le debiesen algo a aquel hombre, si trabajaban para él se debía exclusivamente a que las condiciones laborales eran inmejorables y si tenían que hacer alguna tarea poco lícita no les preocupaba demasiado, ya que el sueldo alto y el poco trabajo lo compensaban. Muchas veces, Goenitz las enviaba de viaje, y otras era él quien se marchaba durante varios meses, por lo que además disfrutaban de la libertad de trabajar sin tener un jefe que las vigilase la mayor parte del tiempo. Goenitz podía ser un tipo raro y poco recomendable, pero las condiciones laborales lo sopesaban todo.  
  
Mature guardó el maquillaje en un cajón y Vice dejó de balancearse en la silla de oficina, levantó la cabeza del respaldo y se sentó recta. Habían oído los pasos del jefe y tenían que fingir que ocupaban el tiempo en algo importante.  
  
-Ah, bien... Veo que seguís trabajando.  
  
Las dos chicas asintieron.  
  
-Solamente dejadme que os dé un consejo, señoritas: Si queréis fingir que escribís, al menos destapad los bolígrafos.  
  
-Burra...- le susurró Vice a Mature en tono de burla.- No es por nada, pero el mío está destapado y yo si que estaba trabajando, oh grande y todopoderoso señor Goenitz.  
  
-Sí, y debe escribir en tinta invisible, a juzgar por esa hoja en blanco.- apuntó Mature con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-Menos bromas a las dos. Tengo trabajo para vosotras.  
  
-¿Más?- protestó Mature.- Esto ya me recuerda al colegio.  
  
-Sólo falta una monja que nos diga "Siéntense bien, señoritas, que les va a salir joroba".  
  
-Sí, ya sabemos todos que tú no hacías caso.- le interrumpió Goenitz, dejando a Vice confundida, mientras dejaba un sobre grande encima de la mesa con un sonoro golpe.- Aquí tenéis los sitios a donde tenéis que viajar, los billetes de avión y el planning. Más os vale no fallar porque esta vez es una labor de investigación muy importante. Quiero un informe detallado.  
  
-Hey, nos ofendes.- dijo Mature.- ¿Cuándo te hemos fallado nosotras?  
  
-Siempre hay una primera vez. Procurad que no sea esta.  
  
Sin decir más, Goenitz se dio la vuelta y se marchó.  
  
-¿De qué va este tipo?- preguntó Vice, que había estado pensativa.- ¿Y qué ha querido insinuar con eso de "ya sabemos todos que tú no hacías caso"?  
  
Vice golpeó la mesa, algo enfadada.  
  
-Tú no le hagas caso.- respondió Mature.- Algún día se mirará en el espejo y descubrirá que le ha caído lejía sobre el pelo.- Mature hizo una pausa al ver que Vice abría el sobre y miraba su contenido.- ¿Adónde nos manda esta vez?  
  
-Prfff... ¿Tú qué crees?  
  
-¿Quién te toca esta vez? ¿Enano repelente o niña cursi con demasiado flequillo?  
  
-Niña cursi.  
  
-Vaya, yo quería ir a Francia esta vez... ¿Me la cambias?  
  
-Está bien, pero me debes una.  
  
-Sí, anda, y las 20 que me debes tú.  
  
Goenitz sacudió la cabeza y fingió no oír las palabras de sus empleadas. Su falta de respeto hacia todo a veces le desesperaba, pero siempre habían sido eficientes y sabía que no encontraría a nadie mejor. Comprobó por última vez el calendario en el que tenía marcadas todas las fechas, aunque se lo sabía de memoria. El momento había llegado. A la noche siguiente emprendió el viaje. Las notas tomadas por Kurai le serían útiles. 


	14. Capítulo 14

Aun no acababa de salir el sol y Leona ya estaba en pie. Se vistió apresuradamente, se lavó la cara y se sujetó el pelo en un intento de coleta. Corrió a despertar a sus padres: entró en la habitación, subió a la cama y empezó a dar leves empujones a su padre.  
  
-Papá, papá... Papá, despierta.  
  
Gaidel entreabrió los ojos y murmuró algo ininteligible.  
  
-Papá, vamos, levántate, hoy tenemos que ir a la ciudad.  
  
-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Gaidel, somnoliento.  
  
-Las 6.  
  
-Leona... Duerme un poco más. Es muy temprano.  
  
-No puedo volver a la cama, ya estoy vestida.- replicó la pequeña, mirando a su padre con ojos de cachorro abandonado. Siempre le funcionaba.  
  
-Está bien, está bien...- murmuró Gaidel sentándose en la cama. 5 minutos y ya voy...  
  
-¡Vale!- exclamó Leona, bajando de la cama de un salto.- ¡Voy a preparar el desayuno!  
  
-¡Oye! ¡No...  
  
Era inútil. La pequeña ya había desaparecido por la puerta como una centella. Maisa, que se había despertado, miró a Gaidel con cara de sueño.  
  
-Cariño... Le consientes demasiado.- masculló tapándose un poco más con el edredón.  
  
-Siempre dices lo mismo, pero no es cierto.- replicó Gaidel mientras se desperezaba.- No pasa nada porque salgamos un poco más temprano, así aprovecharemos mejor el día. Para una vez al año que vamos...  
  
-Lo que tú digas.- respondió Maisa sin estar de acuerdo pero demasiado dormida como para argumentar.  
  
-Venga, quédate en cama mientras voy yo a preparar el desayuno antes de que la niña rompa algo.  
  
Gaidel se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina, donde la pequeña Leona estaba subida a la mesa tratando de alcanzar la alacena de los platos.  
  
-¡Leo-chan! ¡Bájate de ahí! Un día de estos te vas a caer.  
  
-Bueno...- se resignó la niña, bajando de un salto como si nada, con el ceño fruncido.- Sólo iba a preparar el desayuno...  
  
-Venga, trae la leche de la nevera, que a eso sí que le llegas. Vamos a llevarle el desayuno a la cama a tu madre para que no se enfade por hacerla madrugar.  
  
-¡Vale!- exclamó la pequeña olvidando su fingido enfado, mostrando una desdentada sonrisa (se le habían caído un par de dientes de leche).  
  
Leona trató de ayudar a su padre, aunque lo único que logró fue entorpecer un tanto la labor. Después del desayuno, la familia salió hacia la ciudad. No solían visitarla a menudo, pues estaba a varias horas de viaje. Normalmente iban alrededor de una vez al año para comprar cosas que era imposible encontrar en el pueblo. Leona solamente había estado allí una vez y había quedado impresionada. Era todo tan diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver... Llegaron allí en torno a la media mañana y pasaron hasta el mediodía haciendo compras para toda la aldea y cargándolas en el viejo todoterreno. Después de comer, como ya habían terminado con todo lo que tenían que hacer, pudieron ir a dar un paseo tranquilamente.  
  
Amanecía en el poblado Yata y la muchacha se despertó sobresaltada, sin saber exactamente qué le había arrebatado del placentero sueño. Miró la cama de al lado. Su hermana todavía dormía, aunque parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Se puso en pie, inquieta por la sensación de que algo nefasto se aproximaba. Se vistió rápidamente y salió afuera. No vio nada, pero sabía perfectamente a qué estaba a punto de enfrentarse. Sin duda era él, el hombre capaz de controlar el poder del viento. Era inevitable que aquel momento llegase, pero saber que ese momento era ahora hacía que un escalofrío le recorriese la columna. Cerró los ojos por un momento y contuvo la respiración, tratando de hacerse a la idea. No podía dejar que el miedo la dominase. Era cierto que era todavía demasiado joven para soportar con una responsabilidad tan grande, pero tenía que ser fuerte, ahora más que nunca.  
  
-Vaya, vaya... Qué buen recibimiento. Nada más y nada menos que la guardiana del sello en persona.  
  
La joven se quedó paralizada al encontrarse frente a frente con aquel hombre. Ciertamente su estatura y corpulencia imponían respeto por si solos, así como su mirada fría e impenetrable. Tampoco creía que fuese casualidad que se hubiese presentado allí justo en el día que, por la combinación de los astros en el cielo, el poder de Orochi era mayor con respecto al de las armas divinas. Probablemente tuviese todo calculado al milímetro y eso le asustaba todavía más. Por sus vestimenta, la de los sacerdotes de Orochi, no había duda de que se trataba de él. Se le acercó con paso firme y decidido, mientras ella ni siquiera se podía mover.  
  
-¿No vas a intentar huir de mi? Agradezco que me facilites así el trabajo, muchachita.  
  
-E-el poder de Orochi está sellado.- tartamudeó.- El poco poder residual que queda libre no es suficiente para hacerme frente. N-no te tengo miedo.  
  
-Curioso comentario procediendo de alguien a quien le tiemblan las piernas. Además no necesito el poder de Orochi para acabar contigo. Me basta con mis propias manos.  
  
La joven Kagura, que realmente estaba temblando, tanto por el frío como por el miedo, se armó de valor para intentar un ataque contra Goenitz, pero este era demasiado rápido. Agarró a la chica por el cuello y la levantó como si de un saco de plumas se tratase. Ella trató de defenderse, pero ni siquiera podía respirar. Supo con certeza que su hora había llegado. Con un movimiento rápido de su mano libre, Goenitz le dobló un brazo hasta que se oyó el crujir de los huesos y la muchacha soltó un alarido de dolor.  
  
-Acaba rápido, por favor.- susurró casi sin voz.  
  
Goenitz soltó una carcajada cínica mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
  
-Matarte es mi deber... Pero torturarte es mi derecho... Mi venganza después de tantos siglos reteniendo el poder de nuestra raza.  
  
Con otro hábil movimiento de su mano libre cortó el abdomen de la joven, y los azulados intestinos comenzaron a salir. La sonrisa permanente en la cara de Goenitz mostraba que estaba disfrutando.  
  
-Podría haber sido cirujano.- dijo con sorna mientras seguía torturando a la pobre Kagura e iba sintiendo como su poder aumentaba mientras a ella se le escapaba la vida poco a poco.  
-Papá...- Leona parecía asustada.- Me siento mal...  
  
-No es nada, Leo-chan... Mira, ¿ves esa tienda de golosinas? Vete a comprar lo que tú quieras.  
  
-¡Una manzana de caramelo!- exclamó la niña, olvidando por un momento que se sentía mal. - ¿Puedo, mamá?  
  
Maisa se encogió de hombros, dándole permiso, y la pequeña corrió a la tienda de golosinas ilusionada.  
  
-Gaidel, ¿es cosa mía o te acabas de librar de la niña? ¿Pasa algo? No tienes muy buen aspecto.  
  
-Es el sello que mantiene encerrado el poder de Orochi. Noto que está perdiendo fuerzas por momentos... Me temo que termine por romperse definitivamente.  
  
Maisa miró a Gaidel preocupada.  
  
-¿Y si eso pasa qué consecuencias tendrá?  
  
Gaidel se encogió de hombros, no tanto porque no supiese la respuesta sino porque no tenía ganas de explicarla. Se quedó pensativo mientras miraba hacia la tienda donde estaba su hija. Era ella quien más le preocupaba, al fin y al cabo no sabía que era descendiente de Orochi, ni siquiera sabía lo que era Orochi. Quizás no estuviese haciendo bien ocultándoselo, pero no sabía la forma de decírselo. También se preguntó quién podría haber sido el artífice de tal atrocidad... Asesinar al guardián del sello... El nombre de Goenitz se le pasó inmediatamente por la cabeza, pero lo descartó inmediatamente, odiándose por ser capaz de pensar algo así de un amigo.  
  
-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Leona, sorprendiendo a su padre, ya que este no se había percatado de su regreso.  
  
-Pienso en si algún día dejarás de hacer tantas preguntas.- le dijo en tono de broma.  
  
-¿Te encuentras mejor ya?- le preguntó Maisa un tanto preocupada. La pequeña se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Me aguanto.  
  
Gaidel le revolvió el pelo con la mano.  
  
-Muy valiente, sí señor.- sonrió, tratando que no se percatase de su tono de preocupación.  
Chizuru se despertó al oír un grito sofocado y salió corriendo afuera, habiendo reconocido la voz de su hermana. Incluso antes de ver lo que estaba sucediendo ya lo sabía.  
  
-Vaya, la otra Kagura.- dijo Goenitz con su habitual voz cínica.  
  
-Chizuru...- murmuró su hermana, ya casi sin vida.  
  
Chizuru no lo dudó. Por supuesto que estaba asustada, pero no podía dejar a su hermana morir. Se situó donde estaba Goenitz en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero Goenitz fue más rápido y de alguna forma desapareció de aquel lugar, dejando caer a la hermana de Chizuru, para reaparecer a unos cuantos metros de allí. Chizuru se apresuró a acercarse a su hermana, olvidándose de Goenitz.  
  
-Amor fraternal... Qué emotivo. Os dejo que disfrutéis de vuestros últimos momentos juntas. Supongo que es inevitable que nos volvamos a encontrar en el futuro, así que... Hasta luego, Kagura.  
  
Dicho esto, Goenitz se desvaneció con una racha de viento huracanado, siempre le había gustado la teatralidad.  
  
-Parece que he fallado en mi labor de proteger el sello... Ahora te toca a ti arreglarlo. No sé como he podido ser tan cobarde.  
  
-No digas eso, tú le plantaste cara. Y no hables como si fueses a morir... Voy a llamar al doctor.  
  
Pero cuando Chizuru regresó, acompañada del médico del pueblo, ya no había nada más que hacer que retirar el cuerpo sin vida de la joven.  
Leona se acercó sollozando a su padre mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.  
  
-Papá... Me duele...  
  
En realidad no era tanto el dolor como la confusión por no saber qué le estaba pasando.  
  
-¡Leona, caray, cállate ya!- cortó su padre con un tono que él mismo reconoció como inapropiado, al fin y al cabo la niña no había hecho nada malo. La pequeña se quedó en silencio mirando alternativamente a los ojos de su padre y de su madre en busca de una respuesta. Maisa se acercó y la tomó en brazos.  
  
-Venga, nos vamos.- dijo Gaidel.- Tengo que ir a la aldea a ver si todo está bien. Vosotras mejor quedaros en el pueblo con tu tío esta noche.  
  
Maisa no puso objeciones, pensando que Gaidel sabría lo que hacía.  
  
-¿Conduzco yo?- preguntó. Gaidel asintió con la cabeza, de forma un tanto ausente. Podía percibir la forma en que su poder se estaba incrementando progresivamente y, por irónico que pudiese parecer, no le agradaba en absoluto, pues se sentía parte de aquella espiral que parecía llevar inevitablemente a la resurrección de Orochi. Cuando llegaron al pueblo, Maisa le pidió a su tío que se ocupase de Leona un momento mientras ella salía a la calle y hablaba con Gaidel en privado.  
  
-No entiendo de qué va todo esto. ¿Por qué no podemos volver a casa?  
  
-Sería como llevaros junto a una bomba de relojería.  
  
-¿No confías en nuestros vecinos? Yo creo que son gente de confianza.  
  
-No confío ni en mi mismo... Observa.  
  
Gaidel hizo un gesto vago con la mano y una columna de agua se alzó partiendo del suelo. Duró sólo un instante antes de desvanecerse en gotas que cayeron como una ligera llovizna.  
  
-Vaya... ¿Cómo sabías que podías hacer eso? Ha sido impresionante.  
  
-No sé cómo lo he hecho pero por algún motivo sabía que lo podía hacer sin esfuerzo... No sé hasta dónde llega mi nuevo poder, pero sé que es peligroso.  
  
-No digas tonterías. Sería peligroso si lo utilizases mal.  
  
-¡Pero es que yo no quiero utilizarlo, ni bien ni mal!- exclamó Gaidel utilizando de nuevo un tono ligeramente inapropiado. Luego se dio cuenta y se serenó.- Un exceso de poder siempre termina trayendo problemas. Además no soy nadie para juzgar lo que está bien o mal, así que prefiero dejar los superpoderes para los héroes de la tele y limitarme a vivir en paz con mi familia... en cuanto compruebe que no represento ningún peligro para vosotras.  
  
-¿Y Leona? ¿Estará bien?  
  
-No le pasa nada. Mándala a dormir y mañana estará como nueva. Creo que le debo una disculpa... bueno, y otra a ti... pero mejor con ella me disculparé mañana, cuando ambos estemos en condiciones...  
  
-Por cierto... Sé que no viene a cuento, pero... ¿Cómo se rompe un sello de esos si no es algo físico?  
  
-Pues...- Gaidel dudó por un momento en la forma de explicárselo.- Se rompe si un descendiente de Orochi... asesina al guardián.  
  
-Fue Goenitz, ¿verdad?- preguntó Maisa.  
  
A Gaidel le tomó de sorpresa la tajante afirmación de Maisa. Aunque él mismo había pensado en ello no podía hacer tal acusación.  
  
-Esto ya es el colmo... Porque no te caiga bien no tiene por qué ser un asesino. ¿Sabes cuántas personas de sangre Orochi hay tan solo en Japón?  
  
-¿Muy pocas? ¿Poquísimas? ¿Tan pocas que ni siquiera se las puede considerar una minoría?  
  
-Pero las suficientes como para que no haya motivos para sospechar de Goenitz.  
  
Maisa bajó la cabeza.  
  
-Quizás tengas razón... Tampoco quiero cargarle el muerto a nadie tan a la ligera. Mejor voy a ver cómo está Leona y ya hablaremos mañana cuando haya pasado todo.  
  
Se despidieron. Gaidel subió al coche para volver a la aldea y Maisa entró de nuevo en casa. Leona estaba en casa, comiendo con desgana. Su madre se le acercó pero la pequeña no mostró ninguna reacción.  
  
-¿Qué tal? ¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó con voz suave.  
  
Leona fingió un repentino interés en el plato de sopa solamente para no responder. Su madre se quedó a su lado, pero no la presionó a hablar. Sabía que le estaba rondando alguna idea por la cabeza y que terminaría por soltarla.  
  
-Mamá...  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Papá se enfadó conmigo por llorar y por eso se fue, ¿verdad?  
  
Maisa trató de bromear para quitarle leña al asunto.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, la enana se cree el ombligo del mundo, ¿eh? Para tu información, tu padre tiene mucho que hacer en casa y si fuésemos con él solo le molestaríamos. Nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que termine.  
  
Leona aceptó el motivo como bueno y se quedó más tranquila, aunque no estuviese convencida del todo. Como Maisa vio que no se iba a terminar la cena prefirió mandarla ya a la cama. Después del ajetreo de aquel día se quedó dormida enseguida. Maisa se quedó charlando un poco con su tío, que tampoco entendía de qué iba la cosa, pero se fue también a dormir poco más tarde.  
  
Cuando Gaidel llegó al pueblo, todo el mundo estaba muy inquieto, pues sabían que había pasado algo, aunque nadie entendiese qué exactamente y sus especulaciones fuesen a cada cual más estrambótica e increíble. Afortunadamente, aparte de la general inquietud, todo el mundo estaba bien. Gaidel tuvo que organizar una especie de asamblea para aclarar las cosas, en la que demostró que tenía ciertas dotes de liderazgo, aunque nunca hubiese pretendido situarse a la cabeza de aquella aldea.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, ya más tranquilo y con una visión más optimista del asunto, Gaidel volvió al pueblo a buscar a Maisa y Leona, como había dicho. La pequeña lo recibió como si no lo hubiese visto desde hace años, algo en cierto modo comprensible, pues no estaba acostumbrada a separarse de ninguno de sus padres. Gaidel aprovechó para tratar de justificar su comportamiento del día anterior, pero la niña no le dio apenas importancia. Los 3 volvieron a la aldea y se tomaron el resto del día libre, nadando en el arroyo y tratando de olvidar las preocupaciones y malos tragos del día anterior. 


	15. Capítulo 15

Goenitz se presentó en el templo de Orochi después de haber regresado de otro viaje. Le gustaría haberlo hecho justo después de haber roto el sello, pero había tenido que ocuparse de otros asuntos antes. En realidad, aquello no tenía el más mínimo aspecto de un templo, más bien de algún tipo de santuario antiguo, pero se le diese la nomenclatura que se le diese el lugar seguía siendo el mismo. Al llegar, Goenitz supo que había alguien más allí. Alguien se le acercó a Goenitz por detrás, pero este se dio cuenta enseguida y se dio la vuelta. Un hombre alto, de rasgos arios, vestido con un traje claramente hecho a medida lo miraba de forma descarada. Se rió con una carcajada clara y sonora.  
  
-Un dios sin muchos seguidores, ese Orochi.. Llevo varios días esperando a que aparezca alguien por aquí, y me exaspera que me hagan esperar.  
  
-Entonces no te haré esperar para sugerirte que te vayas por donde has venido si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.  
  
-Me iré cuando consiga lo que he venido a buscar.- el desconocido chasqueó los dedos, y una jovencita con uniforme de secretaria apareció de entre las sombras y le recogió la chaqueta del traje, para luego volver a su sitio.- Quiero poseer el poder que mana de aquí.  
  
-Solamente dime por qué no debería acabar con tu insignificante vida humana por haber profanado el sagrado templo de Orochi.  
  
-Porque si lo intentases acabaría contigo antes de que pudieses pronunciar el nombre de tu dios, como me llamo Rugal Bernstein.  
  
Goenitz sonrió con superioridad.  
  
-Iluso...  
  
Goenitz hizo un imperceptible gesto con la cabeza y un par de tornados cruzados acorralaron a Rugal. Ambos tornados terminaron por chocar entre si, causando una especie de onda expansiva que creó una nube de polvo. Goenitz supuso que aquello habría acabado con aquel arrogante personaje, pero éste había logrado esquivar el ataque y, aprovechando la confusión, se lanzó contra Goenitz. Este lo consiguió ver a tiempo, pero no movió un solo músculo hasta el último momento, cuando extendió una mano con un movimiento veloz y preciso. Rugal se percató, pero apenas si tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Frenó ligeramente su trayectoria, pero no fue suficiente. Sintió un dolor intenso en la cara y al llevarse las manos a la cara notó como la sangre resbalaba por ellas para luego gotear hasta el suelo. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero la parte derecha de su cara estaba como entumecida. No supo exactamente lo que le había pasado hasta que logró entreabrir su ojo izquierdo y vio a Goenitz con la mano salpicada de sangre, dejando caer despectivamente los restos acuosos de lo que había sido un globo ocular. Goenitz aplaudió pausadamente tras limpiar las salpicaduras de sangre de su traje.  
  
-Estoy impresionado. Cualquier otro humano hubiese perdido mucho más que un ojo. Quieres el poder de Orochi, ¿no es cierto?  
  
Rugal se puso en pie, cubriéndose la cuenca vacía del ojo derecho con la mano del mismo lado. Volvió a reír, aunque el dolor que estaba sintiendo era patente.  
  
-Y no me marcharé sin haberlo conseguido.  
  
-De acuerdo, me has convencido. Pero no me confundas con el genio de la lámpara.  
  
-Menos palabras, y dame lo que he venido a buscar.  
  
Goenitz puso la mano en la cara ensangrentada de Rugal sin la más mínima delicadeza o muestra de respeto. Su cuerpo se sacudió como si estuviese sufriendo algún tipo de ataque, pero no profirió un solo alarido de dolor ni dio muestras de debilidad. La "transfusión" no duró más que unos segundos, tras los cuales Rugal se arregló el traje tratando de mostrar dignidad después de haber sentido la humillación de tener que haberse sometido a Goenitz. Chasqueó los dedos de nuevo para que su secretaria le trajese de nuevo la chaqueta del traje y se dispuso a marcharse sin decir nada. Una vez que había conseguido lo que quería no había motivos para quedarse en aquel lugar.  
  
-No se te ocurra volver a traer tu cara de alemán tuerto por aquí. La próxima vez te mataré.- le advirtió Goenitz.  
  
-No me volverás a ver, pero oirás hablar de mi.- rió Rugal, abandonando el lugar con orgullo y satisfecho de haber conseguido su objetivo pese a haber perdido un ojo. Goenitz podría haberlo advertido de las consecuencias que tendría utilizar la ínfima cantidad de poder que le había transferido, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo. De todos modos le sería de utilidad y si aquel poco poder terminaba por matarlo, no era nada que le incumbiese. Un estúpido arrogante menos en el mundo.  
  
Todavía estaban todos durmiendo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Gaidel se puso la bata para abrir, pero Leona se le adelantó. Una mujer joven, con media melena negra como el azabache y rasgos típicamente orientales, vestida con una blusa rosada y una falda blanca por la rodilla (a todas luces, ropa poco apropiada para internarse en la selva) estaba al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-¡Hola!- saludó la mujer en japonés.- Tú debes ser Leona.  
  
Leona, que conocía el idioma, asintió con la cabeza con cierta desconfianza. En ese momento Gaidel apareció y vio a la recién llegada.  
  
-¡Kanako-chan!- exclamó Gaidel sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
  
Kanako y Gaidel se dieron un efusivo y fraternal abrazo.  
  
-¿Quién es, papá?  
  
Gaidel aupó a la pequeña.  
  
-Esta es Kanako, una amiga mía y de tu madre.  
  
-Hola.- saludó Leona formalmente.  
  
-¿Puedo pasar a sentarme? Los pies me están matando.  
  
-Es que no sé cómo se te ocurre ponerte esos zapatos para andar por aquí.- sermoneó Leona, aparentando por un momento más madurez de la que realmente tenía.  
  
-¡Qué linda!- exclamó Kanako mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se frotaba los pies doloridos. Definitivamente, no había sido buena idea ponerse aquellos zapatos que incluso tenían un poco de tacón, pero no había encontrado nada más apropiado.- ¿Y Maisa?- preguntó.  
  
-Durmiendo.- respondió Gaidel.- No la despierta ni un terremoto. ¿Y a ti qué te trae por aquí? Supongo que no se trata de una visita de cortesía.  
  
Kanako suspiró.  
  
-Supones bien. Venía para quedarme... Si es que hay sitio y no molesto, claro.  
  
-Para ti siempre hay sitio, mujer. Mira, mientras no arreglamos una de esas casas vacías para ti puedes quedarte con nosotros. No hay mucho espacio, pero dónde caben 3 caben 4.  
  
-Gracias.- Murmuró Kanako humildemente.- Pero preferiría que no os tomaseis molestias por mi.  
  
-Tonterías, no molestas. Además, después de un viaje tal largo te mereces que te cuiden un poco. No tienes muy buen aspecto.  
  
Kanako suspiró de nuevo.  
  
-Ya lo sé.  
  
-¿Es que ha pasado algo?- interrogó Gaidel algo preocupado.  
  
-No, no es nada... O quizás demasiadas cosas... No sé. Solo sentía que necesitaba huir de todo, y cuando me puse a mirar las fotos que me enviasteis, este parecía el lugar perfecto.  
  
-¿Pero entonces qué fue? No puede ser que te vaya tan mal.  
  
-Pues todo me iba muy bien... Estaba trabajando de contable en una empresa y me publicaron ya 2 libros que se venden bastante bien.  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta cuando se liberó el poder de Orochi..  
  
Gaidel asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Para mi fue demasiado... Noté en mi propia carne el dolor que estaba sufriendo esa pobre chiquilla... la guardiana del sello. Podía... Podía sentir su miedo, aun ahora puedo sentirlo solo con recordar... Y después de eso empecé de nuevo a ver cosas... Hacía años que no me pasaba, pero ahora esas cosas me rondan la cabeza todo el tiempo... No puedo acercarme a nadie sin verlo herido, enfermo o muerto... Es horrible.- Kanako respiró con fuerza evitando llorar. Ya no era una niña, no podía seguir llorando por todo.- No sé si es algún tipo de maldición de mi sangre Orochi o solo es que soy un deshecho humano... No me importa, solo me gustaría saber qué se supone que debo hacer.  
  
-No te preocupes, seguro que se arregla todo.- la consoló Leona, aunque no entendía muy bien de qué estaba hablando aquella mujer.  
  
Kanako le sonrió tímidamente pero con sinceridad.  
  
-Vaya, hasta tú me tratas con actitud protectora... Creo que tendré que empezar a valerme por mi misma.- Luego se dirigió de nuevo a Gaidel.- En serio, Gaidel, tengo miedo de volverme definitivamente loca. Espero que este remanso de paz pueda ayudarme... La verdad es que me sigo sintiendo como si solo viniese a molestar, pero necesitaba poder tener cerca de alguien con quien hablar. Todo va de mal en peor...  
  
-Tranquila...  
  
-El otro día me encontré con Goenitz por la calle cuando iba a trabajar... Está irreconocible, y no solo de aspecto. Me pregunto si todavía le queda algo ahí dentro aparte de cerebro... Casi me dio miedo, creo que sus propios crímenes lo están absorbiendo.  
  
-¿Crímenes?  
  
Kanako le dedicó una mirada incrédula.  
  
-¿No lo sabes? Debes de ser el único... O quizás toda esta gente tampoco sabe nada, no sé, pero en Japón no se habla de otra cosa. Es como un héroe... A mi me da asco. Es otro de los motivos por los que me fui.  
  
Gaidel tragó saliva antes de hablar.  
  
-¿Estás diciendo que fue... Goenitz quien...- Gaidel se dio cuenta de que estaba Leona presente y no quería hablar de muertes delante de ella.- bueno, si fue él quien rompió el sello?  
  
Kanako asintió.  
  
-Bueno...- Gaidel rió nerviosamente, de forma mecánica, mientras le pasaba la mano por el pelo a su hija- Creo que le debo a tu madre una disculpa.- Volvió a mirar a Kanako.- ¿Sabes? En el fondo creo que lo sabía pero... Es difícil creer algo así de alguien con quien te has criado.  
  
-Sí, a mi también me cuesta creer que sea tan malo...  
  
-No lo es.- replicó Gaidel.- No existe nadie malo o bueno. Simplemente a él lo han presionado tanto haciéndole creer que obrar así es lo correcto que realmente lo cree.  
  
-¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho todavía lo defiendes?  
  
-No lo defiendo. No me gusta lo que ha hecho, me parece una atrocidad, sólo intento entender sus motivos.  
  
-¿De quién habláis?- quiso saber la pequeña.- ¿Y qué es lo que hizo?  
  
-De un antiguo conocido.- fue la breve respuesta de Gaidel.  
  
En ese momento, Maisa irrumpió en el salón, aun medio dormida, pero al ver a Kanako terminó de despertarse.  
  
-¡Hola! ¿Y tú por aquí? - exclamó sorprendida.- Ya decía yo que se oían voces en el salón. ¡Cuánto tiempo!  
  
Kanako se puso en pie para saludar a Maisa.  
  
-Lo mismo digo.- respondió.- Se os ve muy bien a los dos. Tú no has cambiado nada.  
  
-¡Hey! ¿Tan viejo se me ve a mi?- bromeó Gaidel.- Todavía tengo 28.  
  
Maisa le pasó el brazo a Gaidel por la cintura.  
  
-No se te ve más viejo, solo más guapo.- respondió en tono de burla.- Pero no te hagas ilusiones, que es solo mío... Bueno, ¿y qué te trae por aquí?  
  
Kanako le explicó a Maisa de forma abreviada lo que ya le había dicho a Gaidel. Maisa se abstuvo de reprender a Gaidel con un "Ya te lo dije" cuando se enteró de lo de Goenitz, porque era un asunto demasiado delicado como para echárselo en cara a nadie.  
  
-Pero no pasa nada.- respondió Maisa cuando Kanako terminó.- Ahora descansa, te ayudamos a reparar una de esas casas y para lo que nos necesites ya sabes donde nos tienes.  
  
-Muchas gracias...- murmuró tímidamente, sintiéndose algo intrusa.  
  
Leona le susurró algo a su padre al oído y este soltó una carcajada suave.  
  
-Vale, venga, vamos a desayunar.  
  
***  
  
Después de pasar unos días en el templo, Goenitz volvió a su casa. Mature y Vice debían haber vuelto hacía cosa de un par de días, quizás algo más. Se las encontró tiradas en el salón, delante de la televisión y dedicándose a terminar con todas las cosas comestibles de la casa. No se percataron de la llegada de su jefe, probablemente porque las dos se estaban riendo demasiado escandalosamente como para oír nada.  
  
-Shhh... Vice, cállate, que ahora viene cuando le da la vuelta a la silla y ve que la madre de Norman está disecada.  
  
En lugar de callarse, Vice se rió más todavía.  
  
-¡Esa es la mejor parte! La cara de la tía es todo un poema.  
  
Goenitz, acercándose por detrás, carraspeó para hacerse oír. Las dos chicas, alarmadas, se pusieron en pie rápidamente y antes de siquiera ver quién era ambas se defendieron lanzando sendos zarpazos, que detuvieron al percatarse de que se trataba de Goenitz. Aunque por la cara de enfado que traía casi hubiesen preferido encontrarse a Norman Bates con un cuchillo.  
  
-¡Goenitz!- exclamó Mature.- ¡Qué susto nos has dado! ¿No ves que estamos haciendo un maratón de películas de Hitchcok?  
  
-Por lo que veo no tenéis nada mejor que hacer.- enunció Goenitz.  
  
-Así es.- respondió Mature arreglándose el uniforme con las manos.- Como has estado fuera tanto tiempo ya hemos terminado todo el trabajo.  
  
Goenitz vio todos los envases de comida tirados por el suelo.  
  
-Creo que el trabajo no ha sido lo único que habéis terminado.  
  
-Algo teníamos que comer, ¿no?- se defendió Vice.  
  
-Si yo le dije que no lo dejase todo tirado por ahí, que hace muy mal efecto, pero no me hizo caso, y yo no pienso recoger lo que otra persona ensucia.  
  
-Eh... ¿Una galleta danesa?- ofreció Vice recogiendo la caja del suelo.- Bueno, mejor no, jefe, que te estás poniendo algo fondón. Esta bata tuya me va enorme.  
  
Mature y Vice retrocedieron un par de pasos al ver como las venas del cuello de Goenitz se hinchaban.  
  
-Eso no es una bata, es un traje ceremonial, y después me explicarás por qué llevas puesta mi ropa.  
  
-Pues porque la mía encogió al hacer la colada y Mature no me presta la suya.  
  
-¿Para que le hagas lo mismo que a la tuya? Ni loca.  
  
-Sois un par de estorbos.- gruñó Goenitz.- Por eso he decidido deshacerme de vosotros.  
  
-Ooh... Creo que nos va a despedir.-susurró Vice, sin mostrarse demasiado afectada por ello.  
  
-No tendréis esa suerte.- respondió Goenitz, que las había escuchado perfectamente. Les explicó lo que había sucedido con Rugal, y que deberían presentarse ante él como un par de secretarias para mantenerlo vigilado y comprobar que no resultase una amenaza para la integridad del plan de Goenitz en ningún momento. Lógicamente, seguirían trabajando secretamente para Goenitz, lo que significaba cobrar doble sueldo y, con un poco de suerte, ese tal Rugal Bernstein sería un tipo algo más normal que su actual jefe. Lo que no sabían es que tendrían que recibir un curso acelerado de modales, protocolo y esas estupideces que tanto les importan a los de la alta sociedad. Goenitz tampoco les había advertido de que el hombre en cuestión ya tenía unas secretarias y no estaba interesado en contratar a nadie más, ni siquiera aunque fuesen dos jóvenes atractivas y educadas como ellas...o al menos así se habían tratado de comportar ante él. Afortunadamente y "por casualidad", las antiguas secretarias de Rugal sufrieron un pequeño accidente que las envió al hospital durante un par de meses y dejó sus bonitas caras irreconocibles, por lo que Mature y Vice consiguieron el puesto. Por supuesto, Rugal no era estúpido y sabía lo que había pasado realmente, pero le gustaba que tuviesen iniciativa, no como todas sus anteriores secretarias, tan hermosas y eficientes como estúpidas. Todo iría bien con aquellas dos siempre y cuando no utilizasen esa iniciativa en su contra. No tenía ni idea de donde habían salido, ni le interesaba, pero tendría que mantenerlas vigiladas para comprobar si podían ser de confianza. En un principio hizo como que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que les había pasado a sus anteriores secretarias, lo mejor para descubrir cuales eran sus planes era fingir que ignorancia ante todo y mostrarse impresionado por sus currículos falsos y sus modales también falsos. Mientras, Goenitz se había quedado nuevamente solo, sin nadie que hiciese el trabajo sucio por él, pero de todos modos ya no quedaba realmente mucho que hacer, poco más que esperar a que el tiempo transcurriese y sus planes se cumpliesen solos. 


	16. Capítulo 16

En la pequeña aldea amazónica todo seguía su curso en calma, ajeno al resto del mundo. Kanako encontró allí por fin algo parecido a la paz, una especie de paz ficticia, pues sus visiones lejos de remitir, se incrementaban y se mostraban con más violencia. Finalmente ella había optado por ignorarlas y no dejar que la atormentasen, pues no podía creer que las cosas que veía fuesen a pasar y no estaba dispuesta a vivir aterrorizada por ellas. Terminó por casi ni percatarse de ellas. Desde que se trasladó a la nueva casa, una pequeña cabaña que una vez acondicionada era un lugar bastante acogedor, se centró en seguir escribiendo novelas y tratar de disfrutar de su tiempo allí. El resto de personas de la aldea le habían cogido cariño, pues pese a verla como una persona algo extraña (mientras los demás se habían acostumbrado a trabajar duro en el campo a ella no se la había visto hacer más que cortar leña de vez en cuando y siempre vestía como si siguiese en una gran ciudad) era la típica persona tímida y silenciosa, con aspecto de chica desvalida que no le hace mal a nadie y se termina haciendo de querer. Habitualmente pasaba bastante tiempo con Gaidel y familia, aunque procuraba no excederse porque suponía que no les haría demasiada gracia tenerla por allí entrometiéndose en sus vidas. De vez en cuando también tenía que regresar a Japón por algunos días por asuntos de negocios. Sus libros, aunque muy lejos de ser best sellers, estaban teniendo mayor acogida de la esperada y sus editores la requerían de vez en cuando.  
  
***  
  
-Venga... ¿Por qué no?  
  
-¿No ves el mal tiempo que se ha puesto? No podemos subir a la cúpula arbórea con este vendaval.  
  
-Pero me habías dicho que íbamos hoy...  
  
-Vamos mañana si mejora el tiempo, ¿vale?  
  
-Bueno...  
  
Leona no estaba muy satisfecha con el trato, pero se resignó.  
  
-Gaidel, no funciona la luz.- advirtió Maisa desde la sala.  
  
-Estará fundida la bombilla.  
  
-No funciona en toda la casa.  
  
Gaidel resopló algo fastidiado y se acercó al armario y sacó un chubasquero.  
  
-Bueno, tendré que salir a comprobar si se soltó algún cable del tendido eléctrico con la tormenta.  
  
-¿Voy contigo?- preguntaron Leona y Maisa a un tiempo.  
  
Gaidel soltó una carcajada leve.  
  
-Ya me las arreglo solo. Vuelvo ahora mismo.  
  
-Lleva la linterna.- le recordó Maisa, buscando en un cajón. Aunque era de día, entre la tormenta y la densa vegetación casi parecía de noche.  
  
Gaidel salió afuera para comprobar los cables del tendido. Se encontró con otro vecino que estaba en la misma situación. Todo el pueblo se había quedado sin luz, pero el cableado parecía intacto. Subió unos cuantos metros río arriba acompañado del vecino, hasta el salto de agua donde estaba situado el generador. Desde lejos era imposible percibir nada, pero al acercarse pudieron ver un enorme árbol caído y partes de este impidiendo la rotación de las turbinas. No era la primera vez que se atascaban y dejaban la aldea a oscuras. Gaidel trató de desbloquearlas, sin éxito, y cuando el otro hombre se unió a él el resultado no fue mejor. Aunque eran dos personas fuertes era imposible mover aquel enorme tronco sin más ayuda y sobre todo sin terminar de destrozar el generador. Finalmente decidieron volver a buscar herramientas, y armados con sierras consiguieron cortar las ramas que impedían que las turbinas girasen. Aun así, todo seguía sin funcionar. Algún otro mecanismo habría sido dañado y a eso si que ya no le podía hacer nada.  
  
-¿Has conseguido arreglar algo?- le preguntó Maisa al volver.  
  
-Nada... Recuérdame que mañana baje al pueblo a primera hora y traiga a alguien que entienda ese cacharro.  
  
-¿Vamos a estar sin electricidad hasta mañana?- preguntó Maisa.  
  
-No es tan malo.- respondió Gaidel.- Cuando llegué no había electricidad y no nos fue tan mal.  
  
-Pero a Leona ya no le tocó vivir eso y está acostumbrada a...  
  
-A mi no me importa.- interrumpió la niña.- Pero menos mal que Kanako está de viaje, porque con lo que se queja por que no hay agua corriente seguro que sin luz iba a estar peor.  
  
Maisa se rió brevemente.  
  
-Tienes razón. Gaidel, por favor, pásame la linterna esa. Voy a ver si hago algo de comer, que va siendo tarde.  
  
El bramido del viento impedía escuchar otros sonidos que proviniesen de fuera, por eso tardaron en oír golpear la puerta.  
  
-Papá, creo que llaman a la puerta.  
  
-¿Y desde cuando pides permiso para ir a abrir?- respondió este en tono de broma. La niña se encogió de hombros y corrió hacia la puerta.  
  
***  
  
Kanako estaba en una reunión con sus editores cuando comenzaron a formarse imágenes en su mente. La visión de la sangre y de cuerpos descuartizados hizo que cerrase los ojos con fuerza, como si así pudiesen desaparecer, pero en principio lo ignoró todo como solía hacer. Pero las visiones no cesaron. Se fueron haciendo más nítidas y más explícitas con el paso del tiempo. Además podía establecer perfectamente lo que sucedía en la visión, lo que no solía sucederle. Empezó a plantearse en serio que aquellas cosas que imaginaba fuesen realmente premoniciones. De alguna forma sabía que aquello estaba a punto de suceder y debía impedirlo... como fuese.  
  
-¡Leona, no!- exclamó sin darse cuenta. Todo el mundo se quedó mirando y Kanako se puso roja como un tomate.- Necesito hacer una llamada por teléfono.- pidió con voz más imperativa que de costumbre pero sonando todavía más a súplica que a orden.  
  
-Hay un teléfono en mi despacho, en la puerta de al lado.- respondió una mujer de las que estaban allí presentes. Kanako dio las gracias de forma apresurada y corrió al teléfono. La línea telefónica no llegaba a la aldea, pero recordaba el número de teléfono del tío de Maisa. En esos momentos su buena memoria para los números era de buena ayuda. O eso parecía, porque finalmente todo fue en vano. La voz de una grabación a modo de operadora le repitió con voz impersonal, en cada uno de sus intentos, que la zona a la que estaba llamando estaba sin línea a causa del temporal. Tenía que hacer algo, no le importaba abandonar la reunión a medias. Volvió a la sala de juntas y anunció a todos que se tenía que marchar y que tomasen las decisiones sin ella, dejándolos completamente anonadados. Cogería el siguiente vuelo a Brasil, aunque tuviese que ir en la bodega de carga.  
  
***  
  
Por fin, después de un buen rato llamando, alguien se dignó a abrir. Podía haber entrado de forma más violenta, pero en un principio no se iba a buscar líos. Quien le abrió la puerta era una niña pequeña, de unos 8 ó 9 años, presumiblemente. El ridículo pelo azul, los grandes ojos serenos e inquisitivos hasta llegar a resultar desafiantes no le dejaban lugar a dudas. Tenía que estar en el lugar correcto.  
  
-Eres la hija de Gaidel, ¿no es cierto, niña?  
  
La niña frunció el ceño mientras parecía inspeccionarlo de pies a cabeza. Le dio la espalda para llamar a su padre.  
  
-¡Papá! ¡Un señor con el pelo raro que dice que te conoce está aquí!  
  
¿Pelo raro? ¿Acaso aquella simple mocosa se atrevía a burlarse de él? No, probablemente fuese demasiado estúpida para ello, lo había dicho sin malicia. Era la viva imagen de su padre, que apareció enseguida. Realmente estaba cambiado tras todos aquellos años. Ya no parecía el chiquillo despreocupado que bromeaba a su costa hasta hacerle perder los nervios, pero probablemente el cambio solo había sido superficial. La gente como él nunca cambiaba. Se agachó junto a la niña y le dio una palmada floja en la espalda.  
  
-Oye, Leo-chan, ¿por qué no vas a ayudar a tu madre a preparar la comida?- le dijo en tono suave. La pequeña le miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que allí sobraba, así que se marchó obedientemente. Gaidel se puso en pie y se dirigió al visitante.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó con voz seca  
  
-Vaya recibimiento... Creía que éramos amigos del alma.- respondió con sorna.  
  
-Para eso haría falta que ambos tuviésemos alma.- Gaidel trató de hablar en tono de broma pero sonó totalmente serio.- Sé lo que has hecho... y todavía no me lo explico.  
  
-No te sientas especial por eso, todo el mundo lo sabe.- respondió con orgullo.- Y no hay nada que explicarse ¿Qué más da una muerte si cuando resucite Orochi ya no habrá humanidad?  
  
-La mataste con tus propias manos, la torturaste de un modo cruel. Eso no tiene explicación posible.  
  
Goenitz sonrió. Ambos habían comenzado a caminar hacia fuera de la aldea casi sin darse cuenta.  
  
-Quizás no, quién sabe... Así tenía que ser y así fue. De todos modos todos somos asesinos en potencia, solamente necesitamos la motivación adecuada.  
  
-No estoy de acuerdo, hay...  
  
-Todos.- repitió Goenitz, cortando la respuesta de Gaidel. Después miró a su alrededor.- Así que por esto es por lo que abandonaste todo... La falsa utopía de la familia feliz. No merece la pena.  
  
-Quizás no para ti. A mi es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Somos distintos.  
  
-Y tanto. Pero nuestro destino es el mismo. Supongo que adivinarás que no he venido a haceros una visita a ti y a tu estúpida familia.  
  
-Lo suponía...- masculló Gaidel ofendido.  
  
- En realidad esto es una visita de negocios. Había oído hablar de una aldea poblada en su mayoría por descendientes de Orochi. Pensé que podrían ser unos buenos aliados, pero cual no sería mi sorpresa al enterarme de que eras tú quien estaba al mando. ¿Qué planeáis? ¿Traicionar a vuestra sangre y conspirar para evitar la resurrección de Orochi?  
  
-Solo queremos vivir en paz. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?  
  
-Oh, sí. Supuse que dirías eso. Os daré una última oportunidad. Reflexiona un poco. Estáis viviendo en un sitio inmundo, infestado de bichos, dándole la espalda a todo lo que sois. No es natural. Deberíais uniros a mi y cooperar en el renacer de Orochi. Ese es el único motivo por el que estáis en el mundo.  
  
-Pero tenemos capacidad de decisión, y hemos decidido que queremos vivir en paz, sin que los corderos de Orochi nos digan lo que tenemos que hacer.  
  
-Veo que no has cambiado en nada... El mismo iluso de siempre. Serviréis a Orochi de una u otra forma. Te sugiero que aceptes, en nombre de tu aldea, ayudar por las buenas. Sino algo terrible podría pasar aquí.  
  
-¿Te rebajas tanto como para amenazar? Mejor sería que te marchases por donde has venido, o por un sitio distinto, me da igual.  
  
-Tengo una última proposición. Si de verdad quieres que me vaya enfréntate a mi en un combate. Si me ganas no volverás a saber nada de mi.  
  
Gaidel vio lo que estaba intentando hacer. Pretendía forzarlo, mediante un combate, a utilizar su poder Orochi. Sabía que su parte Orochi formaba parte de ese subconsciente que le invitaba a unirse a la resurrección del dios y a la destrucción de la raza humana y Goenitz también lo sabía. Creía que si conseguía hacer que se mostrase ese lado lo tendría bajo su poder.  
  
-No me he peleado en mi vida y no tengo intención de hacerlo.  
  
-Pero lo harás.- sonrió Goenitz.- Y este es un buen escenario.  
  
Estaban junto al arroyo, un poco más arriba del salto de agua, en un pequeño claro donde la tormenta era más fuerte.  
  
-Esta tormenta... ¿Has sido tú?- preguntó Gaidel.  
  
-No. Yo no hubiese sido tan benévolo. Pero es agradable.  
  
-No sé si te has vuelto más fanfarrón o completamente loco. Probablemente ambas cosas.  
  
-Calla.- ordenó Goenitz mientras creaba un tornado justo donde estaba Gaidel. Por suerte, Gaidel fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo. En lugar de probar con diferentes ataques, Goenitz prosiguió creando tornados, probablemente con la intención de agotar a Gaidel, que se limitaba a esquivar y bloquear. Menos mal que estaba en buena forma gracias al trabajo físico y no le conseguía mantener el ritmo, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Goenitz atacaba sin esfuerzo, y en cambio él tenía que poner todas sus fuerzas en esquivar a tiempo los ataques. Aunque le pesase, quizás tuviese que pasar a la acción, aunque no sabía muy bien qué debería hacer. Quizás le viniese bien olvidar el racionalismo y dejarse guiar por su instinto, aun sin saber a qué le podía conducir eso. Trató un ataque frontal, pero lo único que logró fue salir despedido. La siguiente vez optó por ir utilizando los elementos de la naturaleza para protegerse, aunque el acercamiento le llevase más tiempo. Iba aprendiendo sobre la marcha. Cuando tuvo frente a frente a Goenitz dudó un instante qué era lo que debía hacer. ¿Sería una buena idea utilizar su fuerza física? Él era a todas luces más fuerte que Goenitz, pero no podría competir contra su increíble poder elemental. Goenitz aprovechó el momento de duda para sujetar a Gaidel por el cuello y levantarlo mientras una violenta masa de viento lo golpeaba. Cayó al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente, consciente de que tenía que hacer algo. Aquel hombre ya había matado a gente y parecía incapaz de tenerle aprecio a nada más que su dios, no había nada que garantizase que no lo mataría a él también. Era la lucha por la vida que se llevaba produciendo desde que las primeras y primitivas formas de vida habían aparecido en el caldo primigenio, quizás se trataba de autoconvencer tratando aquella situación como biológicamente normal, pero él también tenía derecho a luchar por su supervivencia, y no solo la suya, también la de su familia, su aldea... Quizás todo dependiese de él. ¿Cómo había llegado a una situación de tanta responsabilidad? Comenzó a atacar con patadas y puñetazos, aunque sus ataques seguían estando demasiado cohibidos. Si hubiese recibido algún tipo de entrenamiento quizás pudiese haber sido un buen luchador, pero ni siquiera le interesaban esas cosas. Cuando Goenitz se hartó de ver los patéticos intentos de su rival dejó que se aproximase de nuevo, para elevarlo lo máximo posible y arrojarlo lejos con un nuevo tornado. Cayó en las rocas de la orilla del río y bajó rodando por la ladera.  
  
-¿Es eso todo lo que puedes hacer?- desafió Goenitz.  
  
-¡Ya basta!- gritó Gaidel mientras se ponía de pie. Le costaba respirar debido al fuerte golpe en el pecho que había recibido.  
  
-Puede que sea una persona pacífica pero no soy un saco de arena y si me atacan yo me defiendo.  
  
Sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña. Goenitz sonrió ampliamente con su típica sonrisa torcida mientras 3 pilares de agua se alzaban desde el arroyo en forma de surtidores.  
  
-Bien... Esto es lo que quería ver. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?  
  
Gaidel se apartó un par de mechones azules de la frente y miró a su rival con mirada desafiante.  
  
-Como siempre. No pienses que con esto ganas tú. Mientras tú luchabas por aumentar tu poder yo me esforzaba en dominar el que ya tenía. Incluso en este estado, Orochi no ejerce ninguna influencia sobre mi.  
  
-Eso ya lo veremos.  
  
En realidad, Gaidel sabía que no había dicho toda la verdad. Le costaba controlar los sentimientos que lo invadían y lo exhortaban a descargar por completo su poder de destrucción. Sabía que en realidad aquellos deseos no eran suyos sino inducidos, pero se sentía un tanto culpable de haberlos dejado salir, sobre todo después de haberse jurado a si mismo no hacerlo. También en ese momento entendió en cierto modo la forma de actuar de Goenitz. Si ya de por si siempre había sido el ejemplo perfecto de fanatismo, al llegar al nivel en que su parte humana y s parte Orochi se habían fundido en una sola, era normal que mostrase un comportamiento propio de un psicópata.  
  
Mientras, las columnas de agua avanzaban velozmente hacia Goenitz, girando en un mismo círculo. Este no mostró la más mínima preocupación. Haciendo surgir, sin esfuerzo, una ráfaga de viento; redujo las columnas de agua a llovizna. Gaidel reaccionó rápidamente, haciendo que estas se juntasen de nuevo formando una especie de proyectil, pero Goenitz lo esquivó sin problemas. Sus ataques eran demasiado lentos y débiles.  
  
-Debiste entrenar cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Quizás así tuvieses una mínima posibilidad de ganarme, aunque lo dudo. Tú no eres más que la vergüenza de los Hakkeshu y yo pertenezco a la realeza.  
  
Goenitz tenía razón en una cosa. Nunca le ganaría utilizando su poder, en eso Goenitz jugaba con ventaja. En cambio, él conocía perfectamente el escenario en el que estaban luchando y ahí era donde tenía que buscar su ventaja. En aquel momento estaban en un claro, lo que favorecía la acción del viento, pero si lograba que se internase en las zonas donde la vegetación era más tupida esta actuaría como un escudo natural, neutralizando y desviando los tornados. Empezó a adentrarse más en la selva y Goenitz, aun conociendo las intenciones de su rival, lo siguió confiando en sus capacidades. Además si conseguía que Gaidel emplease su poder al máximo quizás lograse controlarlo. Fue un error pensar así. Gaidel estaba decidido a derrotarlo con sus propias manos, sin hacer uso de la fuerza de Orochi. El inconveniente de la vegetación también era mayor del que había supuesto, sus ataques quedaban prácticamente anulados. Tampoco era demasiado fácil ver nada con aquella falta de luz. Un par de golpes procedentes de algún lugar indefinido lo pillaron desprevenido y una improvisada llave lo derribó al suelo. Alguien lo sujetaba impidiéndole que se moviese o se levantase. Haber sido derrotado de una forma tan simple y patética lo hacía sentir humillado y más todavía al pensar en quien había sido el que le había vencido.  
  
-Creo que yo gano.- dijo Gaidel secamente.- Y finalmente fue con mis propias manos.  
  
-Tu no has sido quien me ha derrotado.- gruñó Goenitz.- Esto ni siquiera ha sido una derrota. Has hecho trampas.  
  
-Tú has jugado tu mejor carta y yo he hecho lo mismo.- Gaidel soltó a Goenitz, que se puso en pie mostrando los últimos vestigios de su dignidad.- Ahora cumple tu palabra y lárgate.  
  
Goenitz se dio la vuelta, en un aparente ademán de marcharse. Gaidel hizo lo mismo, regresando a la aldea sin decir nada más. Había ganado, pero no se sentía como si aquello le hubiese reportado alguna satisfacción, más bien se sentía sucio por fuera y por dentro. Pronto llegó a casa y Maisa le abrió la puerta.  
  
-Menos mal que has vuelto, ya empezaba a preocuparme... ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? Estás empapado y con la ropa hecha trizas.  
  
-Necesito un baño.- respondió entrando al baño y comenzando a volcar un bidón de agua en la bañera.- Tuve una pelea con Goenitz y me caí al río.- explicó sin dar más detalles.- Pero no pasa nada, si es capaz de cumplir un trato ya no volverá a molestarnos.  
  
-Pues espero que sea capaz... Ese hombre es peligroso.  
  
-¿Y Leona? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó al no verla ni oírla por allí. Supuso que estaría dibujando o leyendo. Cuando estaba distraída en actividades de ese tipo era una niña muy silenciosa.  
  
-No teníamos más pilas para la linterna y la mandé a casa de Kanako a buscar algunas.  
  
Gaidel resopló y apretó levemente el golpe que había recibido en el pecho.  
  
-Mejor... No me gustaría que me viese así. Siempre le digo que los problemas no se solucionan con violencia y mírame ahora... Me avergüenzo de mi mismo.  
  
-Pero es que hay problemas que sí se solucionan usando la fuerza.- repuso Maisa, remarcando la palabra "sí".- Y ahora no te hagas la víctima que conmigo no te funciona. Ese tipo se ha largado, ¿no? Pues eso es lo importante.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué no me quedo tranquilo?  
  
-Porque eres un paranoico.- se burló Maisa saliendo del cuarto de baño para ir a buscarle algo de ropa limpia y entera.  
  
Goenitz vio salir a alguien de una de las casas vecinas y enseguida se percató de que era ella, tan pequeña e inocente, tan dulce, y con su poder en estado puro, ni siquiera era consciente del alcance de su fuerza. Probablemente el estúpido de Gaidel ni siquiera le hubiese contado a su hija quiénes eran ambos en realidad. Qué talento tan desperdiciado. Pero él sabría aprovecharlo bien, podría hacer con ella lo que no había conseguido hacer con su padre. Además se había dado cuenta de qué forma Gaidel adoraba a aquella cría. Si quería hacerle daño de verdad a aquel hombre al que había odiado en secreto durante años tendría que ser a través de la pequeña.  
  
-Escucha, pequeña hija de Orochi, ven aquí.  
  
Leona se detuvo y clavó sus profundos ojos en Goenitz.  
  
-Se equivoca, señor, mis padres se llaman Gaidel y Maisa, ya lo sabe.- respondió humildemente.  
  
Goenitz sonrió y avanzó algunos pasos hacia ella. Leona permaneció expectante.  
  
-Eres la viva imagen de tu padre. Pero él no quiere abrir los ojos, prefiere vivir en su mundo de sueños sin futuro. Tú estás a punto de despertar a la realidad. Y conocer tu destino en la vida, Leona.  
  
Leona lo miró sin entender demasiado bien toda aquella metáfora. Goenitz la sujetó por los hombros y esta forcejeó para soltarse.  
  
-Vaya, tienes mucha fuerza para ser tan pequeña, damita.  
  
-No soy tan pequeña...- replicó Leona, que empezaba a asustarse.  
  
-Tienes razón.- Goenitz puso una mano en la cabeza de la pequeña.- Ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para saber quién eres. Nos parecemos más de lo que crees, Leona. La sangre de Orochi fluye por tus venas. Es hora de que despierte en ti y te conviertas en uno de nosotros.  
  
El hombre se rió de una forma que a Leona se le antojó terrorífica. Sintió una sensación extraña. Asustada, dio un tirón de improviso y escapó corriendo, ni sin antes mirar por un momento a Goenitz.  
  
-Huye con papá, hija de Orochi, no puedes escapar de tu destino.- dijo Goenitz sin preocuparse de si alguien lo estaba escuchando.  
  
***  
  
Kanako se sentía cada vez más impotente ante la certeza de que todo lo que estaba sintiendo iba a suceder o estaba sucediendo. El avión que se retrasaba y las líneas telefónicas que seguían cortadas...Deseó no haber tenido que ir a aquella reunión. Entonces todavía estaría allí y quizás pudiese advertir el peligro antes de que nada sucediese  
  
Leona entró en casa sin llamar a la puerta, pues estaba abierta.  
  
-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- le preguntó Maisa.- ¿Trajiste las pilas?  
  
La pequeña miró sus manos vacías.  
  
-Oh... Creo que se me cayeron sin darme cuenta.  
  
-¿Cómo que sin darte cuenta? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?  
  
Leona miró a su madre a los ojos sin saber qué decir.  
  
-Lo siento...  
  
-Anda, vuelve a buscarlo, desastre.  
  
-Pero que venga papá conmigo.- respondió señalando a Gaidel, que estaba en el baño peinándose después de la ducha.  
  
-A tu padre mejor déjalo en paz. No está teniendo un buen día.  
  
Al oír a Maisa, Gaidel dejó el peine en cualquier lado y se acercó.  
  
-No pasa nada. Ven aquí.- Gaidel tomó en brazos a la niña, aunque con algo de esfuerzo porque ya era bastante grande y él estaba algo resentido del golpe en el pecho.- ¿Qué querías?  
  
Leona se pensó cual de las cosas que le quería decir le podía soltar primero.  
  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta de las que no te gustan?  
  
-Pregunta lo que quieras.  
  
-¿Qué es Orochi?  
  
-¿Dónde has oído esa palabra?- preguntó su padre alarmado.  
  
-El señor que vino antes me lo dijo. Estaba afuera.  
  
Gaidel se frotó la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.  
  
-Tenía que haberme asegurado de que se iba.- se dijo a si mismo. Luego se dirigió a Leona, preocupado.- Dime, no te hizo nada, ¿verdad?  
  
-No, sólo me habló de cosas raras.  
  
-Si te llega a poner las manos encima...- gruñó Gaidel. Leona miró a su padre con curiosidad. Nunca había a su padre hablar así. Estaban pasando cosas muy raras. De hecho ella misma se sentía rara. Maisa también se acercó a ellos.  
  
-¿Seguro que estás bien?  
  
-Sí...- repitió la muchacha con resignación.- Pero todavía no sé lo que es Orochi.  
  
-Ah... Orochi... Bueno...- su madre no sabía por donde empezar.  
  
-Deja, creo que esto debería explicarlo yo.  
  
Gaidel se sentó, con la niña en su regazo. Comenzó a explicarle lo que era la sangre Orochi, sin entrar mucho en detalles escabrosos, pero antes de terminar Gaidel se dio cuenta de que Leona no parecía mostrar mucha atención. Era raro, porque normalmente era capaz de escuchar durante el tiempo que hiciese falta. Además se frotaba los ojos continuamente y no tenía muy buena cara.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó con voz suave.  
  
-Es que veo como niebla...- respondió.- Y me duele la cabeza.  
  
-Creo que te estás resfriando, muchachita.- mintió su padre, consciente de lo que pasaba realmente. La aupó y la llevó hasta su cama. La tapó con una manta y le dio un cuento para que fuese leyendo. Después fue a hablar con Maisa.  
  
-Ojalá me equivoque,- dijo por lo bajo.- pero podrían ser los primeros síntomas del disturbio de la sangre... Maldito Goenitz, no sé cómo se me ocurrió nunca confiar en él. Si tiene algo en mi contra que las pague conmigo y no con mi familia. ¿Cómo puede caer tan bajo para...  
  
-Venga, ahora ya está. Si lo pillo por banda lo mato, pero antes que nada tenemos que ver qué se puede hacer con Leona, ¿no?  
  
-Eso es lo malo... No hay nada concreto que podamos hacer. La única forma de detenerlo sería que ella misma lo controlase, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. Lo único que podemos intentar es mantenerla distraída a ver si los síntomas no avanzan. De momento está en una fase muy temprana, creo. No sé cómo he podido dejar que esto suceda, tenía que haberlo previsto.  
  
-Tú hiciste lo que creías correcto.- lo animó Maisa.  
  
Gaidel no respondió. Entró de nuevo a la habitación de su hija para velar que estuviese bien y Maisa lo siguió. Leona no tardó en empezar a mostrar síntomas más graves. La cabeza le dolía tanto que parecía que le fuese a estallar, los ojos se le quedaban en blanco por momentos y pronto comenzó a vomitar sangre. Cuando la coloración de su pelo se empezó a tornar rojiza, Gaidel supo que ya no había solución. Aunque su padre la trató de sujetar, la pequeña, ya fuera de control, se zafó de él con un alarido inhumano, clavándole con tal fuerza los dedos de una mano en el brazo que le hizo sangre. Después corrió tras su madre a cuatro patas, como si de una fiera se tratase.  
  
-Leona, no. No nos mates, por favor.- suplicó su madre atemorizada, creyendo que aun quedaba algo de la conciencia de su hija en aquella bestia salvaje. Pero ella ya no veía allí a sus padres, sino a dos presas con las que saciar su sed de sangre. Se ensañó con ella, descubriendo con regocijo que sus pequeñas manos servían perfectamente de improvisadas garras. Gaidel, en un desesperado intento por detener la masacre, se interpuso entre ellas y trató de contener al monstruo que había tomado posesión de su hija. Lo único que consiguió fue recibir varios de los ataques destinados a Maisa, resultando herido de gravedad. Aun a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada, trató de razonar con ella, pero no hizo nada más. Quizás estuviese fuera de control, pero seguía siendo su hijita, no podía hacerle daño, ni siquiera pensar en hacérselo. En su mente sonaron fugazmente los disparos que habían acabado con la vida de su compañera Hikari... Eso era algo que no podía repetirse. Así que tuvo que contemplar horrorizado como su hija seguía agrediendo a su mujer hasta que todos sus músculos perdieron el movimiento y su aliento se fue debilitando hasta que desapareció. Entonces, Leona se puso en pie, manteniéndose ligeramente encorvada como si fuese a atacar en cualquier momento y escudriñó a sus alrededores.  
  
-Venga, niña, mata a tu padre como hiciste con tu madre.- ordenó Goenitz con júbilo. ¿Cuándo había entrado allí? Gaidel se puso en pie, ayudado de la pared, pues su pierna izquierda había quedado prácticamente inservible. Miró a la cara al indeseable visitante. Leona, inesperadamente, se dio la vuelta y se abalanzó sobre Goenitz gruñendo como un animal. Goenitz, por supuesto, no contaba entre sus planes dejarse atacar por aquella piltrafilla y se transportó a otro lugar de la habitación. Podía hacer aquello tantas veces como quisiese si volvía a intentar un ataque. La furiosa criatura miró a su alrededor, desconcertada, mientras emitía un sonido desafiante que recordaba en algo al maullido de un gato. Su vista se fijó en algo que se movía afuera. Los vecinos, alarmados por el ruido y los gritos, habían acudido a ver lo que pasaba. La niña saltó por la ventana. Desde dentro de la casa no se podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo pero se oían gritos de pánico. Leona era muy rápida y probablemente no les había dado ni tiempo a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Gaidel trató de llegar hasta la puerta, con intención de hacer algo para detener aquel caos. No sabía el qué, pero tenía que intentarlo. Casi no podía caminar, estaba malherido y perdía mucha sangre.  
  
-No te molestes.- sonrió Goenitz.- Todo lo que hagas será inútil.  
  
Gaidel se volvió hacia Goenitz torpemente.  
  
-¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
  
-Tanta gente viviendo de espaldas a su destino, es antinatural. Me pone enfermo. Es algo tan cobarde...  
  
-Alguien que utiliza a una niña inocente para cometer un crimen no tiene derecho a hablar de cobardía. Si querías hacerme daño, ¿por qué no me lo hiciste a mi personalmente? ¿Qué te ha hecho mi hija para que le destroces la vida?  
  
-Yo no le he hecho nada.- dijo Goenitz con una risa flemática.- Solo la ayudé a despertar. En el fondo le he hecho un favor.  
  
-Si de verdad lo crees me das pena... - musitó Gaidel.- Pero creo que intentas que te odie tanto como me debes odiar tú a mi... Eso es algo que no vas a conseguir. Y no creas que no me gustaría, pero solo consigo sentir lástima...  
  
Goenitz frunció el ceño. No sabía si Gaidel lo hacía aposta pero siempre tenía las palabras justas para sacarlo de sus casillas.  
  
-Me da lástima ver en lo que te has convertido: una persona totalmente consumida por su fanatismo, un psicópata que utiliza el nombre de un dios para poder cometer crímenes a su antojo.  
  
Goenitz sonrió, mirando a Gaidel de reojo.  
  
-Sigues siendo un iluso. Mírate a ti mismo, mira tu estado y dime quién da más lástima. Pero si quieres, disfruta de tu momento, porque no te queda mucho tiempo.  
  
-Crees que has ganado, ¿verdad? Pero por mucho que destruyas este sitio siempre seguirá habiendo gente que se oponga a ti. En cuanto a mi, me voy con la conciencia muy tranquila, porque he vivido según mis ideas y nada me ha hecho traicionarlas. ¿Tu conciencia qué tal está, Goenitz?  
  
-Muy bien, gracias.- gruñó Goenitz mientras se acercaba a la puerta caminando con parsimonia. Gaidel decidió no seguir encarándose con él. Las fuerzas se le escapaban y no quería desperdiciar sus últimos momentos discutiendo con alguien que le había demostrado repetidas veces (ahora se daba cuenta, demasiado tarde) de que no merecía la pena. Si pudiese decidir, lo único que le hubiese gustado en ese momento sería poder ver a su hija una última vez y hablar con ella. Siempre había pensado que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo con ella y ahora de repente era tan poco tiempo y tantas cosas por decir... Con dificultad, logró cruzar el salón y salir afuera. El panorama era desolador. Allá donde mirase veía todo salpicado de sangre y personas masacradas brutalmente. Trató de localizar a Leona, pero no la veía por ninguna parte. Los gritos habían dejado de sonar hacía ya un rato. Entonces Gaidel descubrió una silueta caminando hacia allí lentamente, mirando al infinito con ojos vacíos. Le hubiese gustado correr hacia ella y abrazarla, pero apenas si podía caminar apoyado a la pared y cada vez se sentía más débil. Ella lo vio, pero no corrió hacia él alegremente, como lo hubiese hecho antes, sino que se detuvo contemplándolo e intentando poner en orden dos sentimientos contradictorios. Por una parte estaba la necesidad de acudir junto a su padre en busca de refugio y por otra el miedo a hacerle daño de nuevo o a que la rechazase después de lo que había hecho. Se dirigió hacia él con cautela e indecisión. Gaidel la abrazó, pero la niña no mostró reacción alguna.  
  
-Me alegro de que estés bien.- le dijo con voz serena.- Tenía miedo de que te hiciesen daño.  
  
Leona no entendía por qué a aquellas alturas su padre tenía miedo por ella y no de ella. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver el resultado de la matanza.  
  
-Yo...  
  
-No, no mires.- le dijo suavemente mientras la sujetaba por los hombros y hacía que mirase hacia la pared. Leona no volvió la vista atrás, quizás porque no quería recordar a su padre en ese estado. Se miró las pequeñas manos, cubiertas de sangre, y suspiró con fuerza.- Leona, no te culpes por lo que ha pasado.- la consoló su padre.- No has sido tú. Orochi puede conseguir que los que somos sus descendientes hagamos cosas así, pero tú no tienes por qué estar unida a Orochi. ¿El destino? Bah... Eso no son más que tonterías, una persona puede decidir su propio destino. Tú puedes ser lo que quieras, no dejes que esto te marque.  
  
Leona no articuló palabra. Se quedó quieta, sintiendo el calor de las manos paternas y negándose a aceptar que su padre se estaba muriendo, que se quedaría sola en el mundo. Pronto las piernas ya no lo sostuvieron y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo.  
  
-No te preocupes, vas a estar bien.- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con su temblorosa mano. Ya notaba como la consciencia empezaba a abandonarlo.- Tendrás una nueva familia que te cuidará bien, seguro.  
  
-No quiero una nueva familia.- respondió en tono bajo, con voz carente de énfasis. Luego miró hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa.- Mamá...  
  
Leona se dispuso a entrar en casa. Gaidel, que lo veía ya todo distante y difuminado, como en un sueño, hizo un último esfuerzo por ponerse en pie, sin éxito. Intentó gritar, pero sólo le salió un hilo de voz.  
  
-No entres ahí...  
  
Fue inútil. El frío precedente a la muerte, causado por la falta de riego sanguíneo, lo embargaba cada vez más y más. Se desmayó en un intento inútil de su organismo por acercar su cabeza al suelo y aumentar así el riego al cerebro. Cuando la pequeña salió de la casa y lo vio allí tendido, no teniendo conocimientos de medicina ni de primeros auxilios y estando demasiado asustada como para comprobar nada, lo dio por muerto y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar lleno de sangre, muerte y destrucción en el que ya no le quedaba nada. Una mano en su espalda la detuvo cuando tan solo había recorrido una decena de pasos.  
  
-No hubiese pasado nada de esto si te hubiesen enseñado a utilizar tu poder.- habló una voz que le sonaba demasiado familiar.- Tu padre cometió errores, pero yo puedo ayudarte. Podrías hacer grandes cosas.  
  
Leona se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Goenitz. Se podía ver el pánico en los ojos de la niña.  
  
-No...- dijo con voz temblorosa, para luego empezar a correr a la mayor velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, en parte intentando escapar de los pensamientos que le invadían la mente. El viento, la lluvia y la vegetación le azotaban el cuerpo y la cara, pero había llegado a ese punto en que nada importa. Goenitz no trató de seguirla, tampoco era que le preocupase demasiado. Le hubiese gustado poder utilizar el poder de aquella cría en beneficio propio; no como Mature y Vice que solo lo seguían porque pagaba o como Kurai, que no era más que una quiero-y-no-puedo como otras tantas; sino como alguien a quien modelar a su antojo. Pero quizás tuviese que esperar unos cuantos años para desvelar su verdadero poder y dejar al destino seguir su curso mientras tanto. Mejor así, ni siquiera le gustaban los niños, eran estúpidos, desobedientes, sucios y nunca entendían nada a la primera. Le llegaba y sobraba con tener que mantener un ojo sobre Yashiro, Shermie y Chris, los otros tres reyes, solo por que él era el único adulto. Esa niña y su gran potencial ya le serían de utilidad más tarde.  
  
Leona siguió huyendo durante un buen rato hasta que se detuvo a pensar de qué huía realmente y descubrió que no lo sabía. Su familia había muerto... ¿Cómo? ¿Hacía cuánto? Podía recordar los gritos, la sangre esparcida por doquier, también a Goenitz con su horrible y cínica expresión, pero no lograba hilvanar una historia coherente. ¿Había sido aquel hombre quien había matado a la gente? Sí, esa era la explicación más lógica pero... ¿por qué algo dentro de ella le decía que no era la verdadera? Quizás si se esforzase por recordar lograse hacerlo, pero por algún motivo le daba miedo recordar, le producía un dolor diferente al que produce clavarse una astilla trepando árboles o pisar una piedra yendo descalza pero en cierto modo más intenso que cualquiera de ellos. Miró a su alrededor. No conocía aquella zona, ¿o quizás sí? Una vez uno se aleja de los caminos que conoce, la selva puede ser como un laberinto. Se refugió entre la vegetación a la espera de que el temporal pasase. Quizás pudiese vivir en aquel sitio el resto de su vida. Había leído un libro acerca de un niño criado por una familia de lobos que vivía en la selva. Por allí no había lobos, y de todos modos un libro era solamente eso, un libro, pero ella conocía bien la vida en la selva. Podía arreglárselas sola. Y si no podía, bueno, tampoco le importaría a nadie si se moría. Lo que estaba claro era que no quería estar con otras personas. ¿Por qué? Podría hacerles daño. ¿Y era capaz una niña de 8 años (casi 9) de hacer daño a alguien? Sí. Pero... No, mejor no hacerse preguntas o podría hallar la respuesta. Mejor olvidar. 


	17. Capítulo 17

Kanako llegó al pueblo. Allí todo parecía normal. Al llegar a São Paulo había llamado por teléfono al tío de Maisa y este le había dicho que no había sucedido nada fuera de lo común. El temporal había ido amainando y todos estaban bien. A lo mejor no habían sido más que imaginaciones suyas, o quizás todavía llegaba a tiempo de advertir a sus amigos. Pero a lo peor ya había sucedido todo y nadie se había percatado a causa de la lejanía de la aldea. Lo mejor era no sacar conclusiones antes de tener más motivos para sospechar que unas poco fiables premoniciones. Convenció a un conocido para que la llevase en coche a cambio de una suma de dinero. La dejó al borde del camino, donde todo seguía pareciendo normal. En cambio Kanako no se sentía más tranquila. Avanzó por el camino lo más rápido que pudo, tropezando un par de veces, pues era algo torpe moviéndose por medios distintos al asfalto. No llevaría recorridos ni 100 metros cuando se topó de frente con dos chicos algo más jóvenes que ella. Ambos iban armados y ataviados con un atuendo que no dejaba de recordar un poco al de Rambo, con botas militares, pantalones flojos y sendas cintas azul y roja atadas a la frente.  
  
-Hey, señora, ¿adónde cree que va?- preguntó el de pelo moreno y cinta roja. Su voz sonaba de todo menos amable. Kanako se asustó. Si alguno de ellos disparaba su arma en aquella zona nadie se enteraría. Tenían todo el aspecto de ser militares, probablemente porque lo eran, y esos no tenían fama de andar con bromas. Además, si el ejército estaba de por medio, el asunto debía ser realmente grave. Eso explicaba por qué nadie se había enterado de nada, el secretismo militar era conocido por todo el mundo.  
  
-Yo... Voy a mi casa.- murmuró Kanako.  
  
El mismo que había hablado antes la miró de arriba abajo mientras hacía un globo de chicle.  
  
-¿Usted... vive aquí? Pues no tiene pintas. Deje que le explique, usted ya no tiene casa, así que váyase.  
  
Kanako dejó atrás su temor y se encaró con el chaval.  
  
-Oye, yo quiero saber lo que ha pasado aquí. Si es que ha pasado algo terrible, tengo derecho a saberlo, así que dejadme pasar a mi casa.  
  
El joven soldado frunció el ceño y miró a su compañero.  
  
-Tío, yo no me metí al ejército para hacer vigilancias y soportar a tías histéricas, sino me habría hecho guardaespaldas de un grupo de pop. Deberíamos estar en alguna guerra metiéndoles tiros por el culo a los malos. Nadie sube de rango haciendo de segurata.  
  
-Para empezar,- replicó su compañero.- tú te metiste al ejército porque repetiste tres veces seguidas el mismo curso y luego te echaron de 5 trabajos por vago. Y para terminar, si nos mandan hacer vigilancias, nosotros hacemos vigilancias. Mañana ya nos vamos a una guerra de verdad, y ojalá te metan a ti unos cuantos tiros por el culo a ver si me libro de ti de una vez.- La voz de este segundo soldado sonaba un poco más amable dentro de lo posible y, a pesar de parecer más joven, también tenía aspecto de tomarse las cosas más en serio. Se dirigió a Kanako.- Señorita, usted vivía en la aldea que hay al final de este camino, ¿no es así?  
  
Kanako asintió.  
  
-Pues su aldea ha sido borrada del mapa, así que lárguese.- concluyó el otro.  
  
-Ralf, ¿eres gilipollas o piensas que una granada de mano es una fruta?- respondió el más joven a su compañero.- ¿No nos han dicho que no revelemos información? Y sé educado con la gente, joder.  
  
-Aquí las órdenes las doy yo, que para algo soy tu superior.  
  
-¿Superior en qué? Como no sea en estupidez... Pero si a ti solo te llaman cabo porque eres tonto de cabo a rabo. El superior es el comandante y yo sé muy bien las órdenes que nos dio.  
  
-Bah, a mi el comandante me la suda.- respondió el llamado Ralf, no tanto por insubordinación como por tratar de hacerse el pavo.- Que se saque el palo de la escoba del culo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó una voz grave e imperativa que los dos militares conocían bien. Un hombre alto y delgado con un aspecto tan serio que sus rasgos parecían esculpidos en piedra y con un parche en un ojo que hacía su aspecto aún más grotesco, apareció entre la maleza. Los dos chicos se cuadraron y saludaron marcialmente. A Ralf se le veía un poco abochornado pensando en que su superior pudiese haber oído un comentario tan poco apropiado como el que acababa de hacer.  
  
-Esta mujer dice vivir en la aldea y pretende pasar, señor.- explicó.  
  
-Está bien.- El recién llegado, al parecer el Comandante, se acercó a Kanako con parsimonia.- No sé qué le habrán explicado mis hombres, pero se ha producido un accidente y está prohibido el acceso a esta zona mientras duren las investigaciones. De todos modos no le gustaría pasar, créame. Se enterará de lo sucedido mañana, por la prensa, así que no tiene nada que hacer aquí. El soldado Steel la acompañará hasta el pueblo.  
  
De acuerdo. Ella no necesitaba saber lo que había pasado, ya lo sabía. Estaba impaciente por ver la versión oficial, probablemente ridícula e increíble... ¿Un rayo a causa de la tormenta? ¿Animales salvajes? Pero la gente lo creería. Sería mejor que hiciese caso y se marchase. No le agradaban los militares. Pero antes tenía que atar cabos.  
  
-¿Y la niña? ¿Dónde está?  
  
-¿Qué niña?- preguntó el Comandante.  
  
-Aun no la han encontrado, ¿verdad?- le dijo en voz baja, de confidencia.- Todavía es muy pequeña y ahora estará perdida en la selva, asustada.  
  
-Hemos registrado la zona y no hemos encontrado nada.- respondió el Comandante con frialdad, deseando librarse de aquella loca.  
  
-Usted sabe lo duro que es perder una familia, así que confío en que la ayude.- le dijo mirándolo con su mirada suplicante.  
  
El comandante se llevó instintivamente la mano al ojo que le faltaba, y con la punta de los dedos rozó la cuenca vacía, por debajo del parche, pero no abandonó su impasibilidad.  
  
-Le aseguro que si hay alguien lo encontraremos, puede estar tranquila. Si de verdad está ahí, ¿conoce a alguien que se pudiese ocupar de ella?  
  
Kanako pensó. Ojalá ella misma se pudiese hacer cargo de la niña, pero sabía que no podría ni verla delante. No era que le echase la culpa de todo lo que había pasado, pero simplemente sería demasiado doloroso para ella, y si no podía tratarla de forma normal, la niña tampoco sería feliz. Era mejor que viviese con alguien que desconociese todo lo sucedido. Le dio al comandante los teléfonos tanto de sus abuelos paternos como maternos. Después de eso, Heidern ordenó al soldado Clark Steel que la llevase hasta el pueblo. Ambos descendieron por el sendero, delante el rubio con aspecto de Rambo y detrás la japonesa que al lado de aquellos militares parecía muy poca cosa.  
  
-Y en cuanto a ti, Jones...- prosiguió el comandante cuando se hubieron ido. Ralf tragó saliva.- Creo que cuando regreses de la misión que tienes asignada te va a tocar hacer la limpieza de todo un mes en la base. Pero como el mango de la escoba lo tengo en el culo, vas a tener que usar el cepillo de dientes. Eres un buen soldado, pero te falta aprender mucho acerca del respeto a la autoridad. No olvides que no eres más que un novato.  
  
-Sí, señor.- respondió Ralf con resignación.  
  
El Comandante regresó al campamento, pensando en la situación en la que se encontraba. El gobierno había dado la investigación por concluida y su ejército se retiraría al día siguiente por la mañana. También los querían a ellos fuera y no les pagarían un solo día más de estancia por encontrar una única superviviente. Además, al día siguiente los Ikari estarían sin efectivos suficientes como para organizar una partida de búsqueda en condiciones. A Heidern no le agradaba dejar una investigación a medias, sobre todo tratándose de un caso tan extraño y habiendo supervivientes potenciales de por medio. Pero si aquel país había decidido que no merecía la pena dedicarle más tiempo y le importaba más ocultar el hecho ante los medios que descubrir la verdad, no había nada que pudiese hacer. Habría que actúar en las horas siguientes, mientras todavía pudiesen. Tanto militares pertenecientes al ejército brasileño como Ikari empezaban a recoger para marcharse al día siguiente a primera hora. Los Ikari, uno de los grupos de mercenarios mejor preparados del mundo, estaban muy reclamados, y no podían anteponer una misión sobre otra, aunque al Comandante le molestase dejar las cosas a medias. Ese no era su estilo, y ya que le habían pagado por trabajar hasta el amanecer del día siguiente eso era exactamente lo que tenía pensado hacer. Ordenó a todos los mercenarios que dejasen lo que estaban haciendo para organizar una batida de última hora en busca de supervivientes. Los Ikari se quedaron sorprendidos. Habían peinado la zona de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, sin encontrar nada nuevo. Pero si algo les habían enseñado era a no cuestionarse las órdenes de un superior, así que se pusieron a trabajar inmediatamente, después de haber organizado los grupos. Solo a algunos, sobre los que iban a recaer las partes más pesadas de la nueva misión, se les permitió descansar aquella noche, o más bien se les ordenó, ya que el Comandante quería que estuviesen en pleno uso de sus facultades al día siguiente. Heidern tampoco participó en la búsqueda, pues a él le correspondía permanecer en el campamento coordinando por radio la operación. Este trabajo no implicaba que permaneciese en vela toda la noche, solamente requería que se despertase en caso de sonar la radio. Pero aún así no durmió. No era que no quisiese, pero tampoco tenía sueño. Dormir ya no le resultaba tan fácil como antes. A la mañana siguiente, Heidern abandonó su puesto, dejando a cargo a uno de los capitanes (al que tuvo que despertar), para ejecutar su rutina diaria. Después de darse una ducha rápida en su tienda se dirigió hacia el toldo acondicionado como comedor. La actividad en el campamento todavía no había comenzado. A Heidern le gustaba levantarse temprano para haber terminado con su rutina matinal antes de que los demás se despertasen y así, además de evitar aglomeraciones, poder supervisar todos sus movimientos. El silencio era casi absoluto, aunque no duraría demasiado, pues pronto regresaría la partida de búsqueda y los demás soldados continuarían cargando cosas en los vehículos para abandonar el lugar por la mañana temprano. Cuando iba a entrar en el comedor cambió de idea. No tenía hambre todavía. Por algún motivo, quizás dejándose llevar por el instinto, comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del campamento. Pensó en la mujer con la que había hablado el día anterior. Cualquiera habría pensado que estaba loca, pero él la había creído. ¿Lo hacía eso un loco igual que ella o solo un iluso? Pero ella... Había dicho cosas que demostraban que sabía acerca de temas de los que no debería saber. A su largo de sus no tantos años de vida había aprendido a no confiar en nadie, en cambio ahora estaba confiando en alguien de quien en otra situación hubiese sospechado. Era extraño... Pero todo en aquel maldito caso era demasiado extraño. Se cruzó con algunos soldados con aspecto de estar agotados e intercambio palabras breves con ellos, más que nada para enterarse de cómo progresaba la operación. Entonces vio a unos cuantos metros a Ralf y Clark.  
  
-¡Soldados!  
  
-¿Sí, señor?- preguntaron ambos a un tiempo, saludando a su superior de forma marcial.  
  
-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? ¿No habéis entendido mis órdenes?  
  
-Sí, señor, pero...- comenzó Ralf.- Nos pareció que esto era importante para usted y pensamos que...  
  
-No penséis. Si yo os ordeno no participar en la búsqueda de supervivientes, tendré mis motivos. Y aunque no los tenga, no os importa. Jones, si pensabas que haciendo esto te ibas a librar de limpiar el cuartel, te has equivocado.  
  
-No, yo no...- Ralf se calló, viendo la mirada de su comandante.  
  
-Señor, ¿entonces volvemos a la base?- interrogó Clark.  
  
-Sí, pero ya que tenéis tantas ganas de trabajar que lo hacéis sin que os manden, id cargando el material en el helicóptero grande.  
  
-Pero para eso se necesitarían al menos...- comenzó de nuevo Ralf, pero volvió a ser interrumpido por la cortante mirada de Heidern.- Sí señor.- coreó con su compañero. Saludaron al comandante y emprendieron el camino de vuelta al campamento. Heidern se daba cuenta de la dureza con la que trataba a sus hombres, sobre todo quizás a aquellos dos, pero no era que les tuviese manía como a veces Ralf pensaba, sino todo lo contrario. Veía un gran futuro en ellos, y quería ayudarlos a desarrollar sus capacidades al máximo, lo que solo lograrían trabajando duro. Cuando los perdió de vista, Heidern siguió su camino. Se cruzó a un par de soldados más, pero ninguno tenía ninguna novedad importante. Después de un rato decidió regresar a la base, de todos modos en tan poco tiempo era poco probable que consiguiese nada en claro. Aunque a veces suceden cosas en contra de las probabilidades. Oyó lo que parecía la respiración de alguien durmiendo. ¿Algún animal? Imposible. ¿Uno de sus hombres? Tampoco. El ritmo de la respiración era rápido y suave, como la de un niño. Miró entre los arbustos y la vio. Una niña de enredado pelo azul y ropa sucia y desgarrada estaba inmersa en un sueño no demasiado apacible. Trató de cogerla en brazos sin despertarla, pero la niña abrió los ojos nada más tocarla y se puso en pie inmediatamente. No trató de huir, pero tampoco se acercó a él. Heidern pudo ver cuando se puso de pie que parte de lo que parecía barro era en realidad sangre reseca que le salpicaba gran parte del cuerpo. Ahora entendía el estado de shock en el que parecía encontrarse la pequeña. Ser testigo del asesinato de tu propia familia es realmente duro, él lo sabía bien, y a su corta edad debía ser todavía peor. Trató de subirla a su regazo de nuevo y ella no se opuso, pero en cuanto la tomó en brazos notó como su pequeño cuerpo se ponía en tensión. No sabía qué decirle a la niña para tranquilizarla, probablemente cuando había perdido a su familia también había perdido su talento para tratar con niños.  
  
-No tengas miedo.- le dijo, tratando de utilizar un tono de voz menos imperativo y más suave que de costumbre, pero sin conseguirlo del todo. La niña no pareció reaccionar.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- tampoco obtuvo respuesta.- ¿Puedes entender lo que digo?  
  
La niña dudó por unos instantes y luego asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-No quieres hablar, ¿eh? Bueno, te vienes conmigo al campamento. Supongo que tendrás hambre.  
  
Miró fugazmente al único ojo de aquel hombre para después fijar su mirada de nuevo en el infinito. Heidern no volvió a articular palabra hasta llegar al campamento. Normalmente ya no era muy hablador y en ese momento él también estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Aquella sensación de tener a un ser pequeño y delicado entre las manos, de sentirse de nuevo necesario, protector, le traía recuerdos a la mente. Pero no era cuestión de engañarse a si mismo, aquellos días nunca volverían, y a lo pasado, pasado. Cuando llegaron al campamento, Heidern dio la orden de abandonar la búsqueda por radio. Después, como los demás Ikari parecían demasiado atareados y además no se fiaba demasiado del trato que fuesen a dar a la pobre niña esa pandilla de brutos , prefirió encargarse de todo personalmente. Le mostró a la niña la ducha de su tienda y le pidió que se duchase mientras él le procuraba algo de ropa limpia. Aunque sabía que no podría encontrar nada de su talla le consiguió varias prendas de la talla más pequeña que se podía encontrar en el campamento. La niña salió de la ducha ya vestida , con la larga melena azul chorreando sobre sus hombros y el desigual flequillo tapándole la frente hasta las cejas. No llevaba más que una camisa remangada que en ella sentaba como un extraño vestido y las playeras que ya traía puestas antes. Su aspecto pudiese haber resultado cómico o adorable de no fijarse en su rostro triste. Heidern la tomó de la mano.  
  
-Vamos a desayunar.  
  
La niña caminó al lado del comandante sin decir nada. Cuando llegaron al comedor, donde ya estaba desayunando media base, Heidern la sentó a la mesa y fue a buscar un café solo para él y un tazón de leche con galletas para la niña. Algunos soldados que los vieron entrar comenzaron a hacer preguntas y los del ejército brasileño reclamaban el derecho a someter a la pequeña a un interrogatorio, pero Heidern se limitó a responder que se encargaría de todo. Se sentó al lado de ella e ignoró todo lo demás.  
  
-Bueno, ¿me vas a decir tu nombre?  
  
La muchachita bebió un sorbo de leche antes de responder. Quemaba un poco, pero no se quejó, le sabía a gloria. Antes no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía.  
  
-Leona.- respondió con voz débil pero firme. Solo sus ojos revelaban por lo que estaba pasando.  
  
-Ah, sabes hablar, después de todo. ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
  
Leona le mostró a Heidern las manos con cinco y tres dedos extendidos como respuesta. Solamente ocho años.  
  
-Bueno, Leona, te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Vas a venir conmigo a la base mientras no encontramos a alguien con quien te puedas quedar. Un cuartel militar no es el sitio más apropiado para una niña de ocho años, pero solo será algo provisional.  
  
Leona se limitó a mirar fijamente al comandante mientras masticaba concienzudamente un trozo de galleta.  
  
-¿Me has entendido?  
  
Leona asintió con un movimiento rápido de cabeza.  
  
-Como comprenderás, mi vista no es una maravilla, así que cuando te dirijas a mi intenta hacerlo usando tu voz. Repito, ¿me has entendido?  
  
-Sí.- respondió Leona. Heidern no tenía intención de ser duro con ella, pero si dejaba que se siguiese comunicando con gestos no le estaría haciendo ningún favor.  
  
-Bien, dentro de un rato nos iremos de aquí. ¿Has subido alguna vez a un helicóptero?  
  
-No.  
  
-Pues ahora vas a volar en uno. ¿Qué te parece?  
  
Leona se iba a encoger de hombros, pero recordó que le había ordenado no comunicarse con gestos.  
  
-Bien.- respondió finalmente, sin énfasis.  
  
A mediodía llegaron a la base. Leona había pasado el viaje mirando por la ventana, aparentemente ajena a todo, aunque esa solo fuese la fachada, pues estaba atenta a todo lo que sucedía, tratando de sacar en claro lo que le iba a pasar ahora. De momento se sentía fuera de lugar, seguía teniendo miedo a acercarse a nadie. Se había dado cuenta de que el comandante respetaba eso, no la presionaba ni le hacía demasiadas preguntas incómodas, pero los otros soldados que los acompañaban no eran iguales. Trataban de sonsacarle cosas que no quería decir, intentaban arrancarle una sonrisa diciendo estupideces que ni siquiera en otra situación le hubiesen hecho gracia y, de todos modos, no sentía la necesidad de sonreír. Sobre todo le agradecía a Heidern que, al contrario de los demás, no le hubiese hecho preguntas acerca de los asesinatos en la aldea. Sabía que en realidad estaba interesado, que tarde o temprano se lo preguntaría porque su trabajo era averiguarlo (y entonces ella tendría que contarle la verdad: que no recordaba nada), pero al menos lo disimulaba mejor que los demás. Llegaron a la base después de algunas horas de vuelo en el ruidoso helicóptero y de aterrizar en un helipuerto militar cercano. Heidern condujo a la pequeña a su casa, una vivienda unifamiliar bastante amplia con un jardincillo trasero, situada dentro de la base. Se trataba de un lugar demasiado grande para una sola persona, pensó Leona al ver la casa por fuera. ¿Tendría el comandante una familia? Entraron.  
  
-Espérame aquí.- le dijo Heidern mostrándole el salón para después subir las escaleras con prisa. Leona miró a su alrededor. Era una sala amplia, abundantemente amueblada con cierto lujo (al menos para lo que Leona estaba acostumbrada a ver), pero un tanto descuidada, como si al que viviese allí no le diese tiempo a limpiar o simplemente no le importase. Había varios cuadros colgados en las paredes y, en cambio, apenas había fotos. Un retrato grande del comandante en la pared, con un uniforme azul lleno de medallas y otras dos fotos más pequeñas, en las estanterías, una en la que salía un grupo de gente con uniforme verde entre las que estaba de nuevo Heidern. En la otra aparecía una vez más el comandante acompañado de una mujer y una niña rubias, los tres posando ante la cámara con una sonrisa. Lo primero que le llamó la atención de todas las fotos es que en todas ellas Heidern todavía conservaba ambos ojos. No parecía mucho más joven entonces, aunque su expresión se viese muy distinta, Leona no sabría decir por qué. Miró de nuevo la última de las fotos. Así que aquel hombre de apariencia solitaria sí tenía una familia. Sin quererlo recordó a su padre y su madre, y todo eso la llevó a los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de "aquel día". Quiso llorar, pero no podía hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta y, buscando algo en que ocupar su atribulada mente, se puso a recoger los cojines tirados en el suelo y ponerlos sobre el sofá donde deberían haber estado. Heidern entró en ese momento.  
  
-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó.  
  
-Estaban en el suelo.  
  
-Muy bien, pero no te he pedido que limpies.- le dijo.- Aunque es cierto que este sitio necesita una limpieza.- siguió más bien para si mismo.- Es igual, ven conmigo.  
  
Leona siguió al comandante hasta un dormitorio prácticamente sin amueblar, pero cuyas marcas en la pared indicaban que lo había estado anteriormente. Solamente había una cama infantil y un armario, ambos con el mismo diseño en madera. Se podía apreciar que la cama había sido hecha mal y con prisa. Un baúl un tanto polvoriento, que Heidern había bajado del ático, estaba en medio de la habitación.  
  
-De momento dormirás aquí. En el baúl tienes algo de ropa. Mira a ver si es de tu talla. Yo tengo que hacer unas llamadas.  
  
Heidern dejó a Leona a solas otra vez, peleándose con la cerradura del baúl, y bajó al salón a llamar por teléfono a los sitios que Kanako le había dicho. Empezó por llamar a los abuelos paternos de la niña, donde le contestó una mujer realmente desagradable que no tuvo reparos en calificar a la pobre muchachita de "pequeño monstruo" y tras decir que no quería saber nada de ella colgar el teléfono. Después llamó a sus abuelos maternos, que al enterarse del fallecimiento de su hija rompieron a llorar, pero que a la hora de mencionar la custodia de la niña se disculparon entre sollozos por carecer de medios para mantenerla y escurrieron el bulto a otros familiares más lejanos, los cuales iban haciendo lo mismo. Quizás no podían realmente encargarse de ella, pero lo más probable es que no quisiesen. Era típico. A todo el mundo le daba pena ver que una criatura se quedaba huérfana, la compadecían, pero a la hora de hacerse cargo de ella huían como si tuviese la peste. Por supuesto, a la niña no le diría nada de eso. Bastante tenía con haber perdido a sus padres como por encima saber que el resto de su familia la dejaba de lado. Volvió al dormitorio, donde Leona ya había terminado de vestirse y estaba arrodillada frente al baúl. Heidern vio que tenía la cerradura completamente arrancada, pese a que antes estaba perfectamente atornillada y la madera era de calidad. La niña trataba de arreglarla sin éxito. Al oír entrar al comandante se dio la vuelta y se puso en pie, mirándolo con ojos culpables.  
  
-Tiré de él para abrirlo y se rompió.  
  
-No pasa nada, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez.- le respondió mientras miraba para ella. La ropa le sentaba perfectamente, como si hubiese sido comprada para ella, aunque probablemente Leona no pensase lo mismo, porque no paraba de tirar de los bajos del vestido repetidamente como si tuviese miedo a que se le viese todo. Lo más probable es que, viviendo en medio de la selva, estuviese acostumbrada a ropa menos formal y más cómoda. Una vez vestida con ropa normal parecía no quedar más rastro de la procedencia de aquella niña que su comportamiento antinatural para alguien de su edad. Heidern resopló involuntariamente. Así vestida le recordaba más todavía a su difunta hija, Clara. No era que físicamente tuviesen excesivo parecido y tampoco en carácter, pero no podía dejar de compararlas en su subconsciente. Eso era peligroso, no debía establecer ningún lazo emocional con ella, resultaría perjudicial para ambos. Él necesitaba estar solo, poder centrarse en su trabajo y hacer pagar al hombre que le había arrebatado lo más importante en su vida (que no era precisamente su ojo). Ella necesitaba una familia normal que le pudiese dar una vida normal para que pudiese olvidar su sufrimiento y crecer feliz y equilibradamente.  
  
-Leona, escucha, mañana te voy a llevar a un sitio donde encontrarán unos padres apropiados para ti.  
  
-¿Un orfanato?- preguntó Leona, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-Eso es.  
  
Leona no dijo nada al respecto, pero no le hacía la más mínima ilusión ir a un orfanato. No sabía mucho de Heidern, pero seguro que le gustaba más que un montón de niños. No se llevaba bien con la gente de su edad. Acostumbrada como estaba a tratar siempre con adultos, no entendía la conducta de los niños. Además, intuía que tenía más en común con el comandante de lo que podía parecer a simple vista. Sabía que él también había perdido a su familia, aunque no esperaba que le contase nada acerca de ello. No podía culparlo, ella también prefería callar. Heidern se dio cuenta de que Leona no diría nada acerca de ir a un orfanato, aunque pudo leer en sus ojos que no le agradaba la idea. Prosiguió hablando.  
  
-Tengo que acercarme al despacho. Tú creo que necesitas un buen corte de pelo, así que te dejaré en la barbería de paso.  
  
La base era grande, pero aquellos lugares no estaban muy lejos. La gente con la que se cruzaron se quedaba mirando extrañada o hacía preguntas, pero Heidern ni se dignaba a responder. Dejo a Leona en la barbería.  
  
-Pórtate bien.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Estaré en las oficinas, en el edificio grande de aquí al lado. Cuando termines pídele a alguien que te acompañe. Dices que vas de parte del Comandante Heidern , ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Sí.  
  
Heidern se dio la vuelta y se marchó, y Leona se sentó a esperar su turno. El barbero estaba terminando de cortarle el pelo con maquinilla a un hombre. Se quedó viendo como los mechones de pelo iban cayendo al suelo como hojas de árbol hasta dejar su cabeza con poco más pelo que una barba de dos días. Cuando hubo terminado, el barbero se acercó a Leona.  
  
-Siéntate ahí.- le dijo. Ella obedeció.- Así que has venido con Heidern.  
  
Asintió con la cabeza mientras hacía girar con el dedo índice los restos de pelo que había en el sillón.  
  
-Uy, qué seca, parece que ya se te empieza a pegar algo de él. ¿Qué corte de pelo quieres? ¿Cómo el que le acabo de hacer a ese chico o más corto?  
  
Leona se giró en el asiento para mirar a los ojos del hombre y comprobar si estaba bromeando hablaba en serio. Le gustaba su pelo tal y como estaba.  
  
-En esta base es obligatorio llevar el pelo corto, ¿no lo sabías?  
  
Los ojos de la pobre niña se abrieron como platos.  
  
-Hey, no te asustes, era broma. Te cortaré solo las puntas, ¿te parece bien, bonita?  
  
Leona asintió aliviada. Terminaron pronto. Leona se despidió del barbero con un "adiós" seco y se dispuso a volver con el Comandante. ¿Qué le había dicho? "El edificio grande de aquí al lado". Sería fácil de encontrar aunque no preguntase. Pero aquel edificio no debía ser tan grande o estar tan al lado, porque Leona no fue capaz de llegar (quizás porque caminó hacia el lado opuesto) y terminó en una zona abierta en la que grupos de soldados hacían ejercicio físico, prácticas de tiro y combate cuerpo con cuerpo... Se quedó mirando, fascinada, y olvidó lo que estaba buscando. Permaneció allí un buen rato, hasta que una instructora de tiro se percató de su presencia. Ordenó a los soldados descansar y se acercó a ella. Era una mujer alta y robusta, pero de mirada amable.  
  
-Hola, ¿te has perdido?  
  
Leona no respondió y la instructora repitió la pregunta.  
  
-No...- contestó finalmente con desconfianza.  
  
-Ah, vaya. ¿Dónde están tus padres?  
  
-No están.  
  
-¿Entonces con quién has venido? No deberías andar sola por aquí.  
  
-Estoy con el Comandante Heidern.  
  
-Ah, ¿pero es que ya ha vuelto? ¿Y dónde está?  
  
-Me espera en las oficinas, en el edificio grande cerca de la barbería.- repitió de memoria.  
  
-¡Pero eso está al otro lado de la base!- exclamó la instructora, divertida.- Ven, te llevaré allí.  
  
La instructora le tendió la mano, pero Leona no la tomó. Se limitó a seguirla a una distancia prudencial, hasta el edificio donde Heidern la esperaba. La instructora dejó a la niña justo en el despacho del Comandante, y le explicó como la había encontrado.  
  
-¿Se puede saber qué hacías en el campo de tiro?- preguntó el Comandante cuando la mujer se hubo ido.- Te perdiste, ¿no? ¿No te dije que preguntases para venir?  
  
-Podía... encontrar el camino sola....  
  
-Sí, ya veo que lo encontraste.- Leona soportaba el sermón con estoicidad, pero Heidern pudo ver en sus ojos que lo sentía. Redujo un poco el tono de reproche.- Mira, cuando alguien más mayor o un superior te da una orden, él sabe por qué lo hace, así que hay que hacerle caso, ¿entendido?  
  
Leona asintió, pensativa. Dudó un momento antes de hablar.  
  
-¿Y si... no tiene razón?  
  
-Siempre es mejor cometer un error por cumplir una orden que por incumplirla, ¿no crees?  
  
La niña se encogió de hombros y empezó a inspeccionar el despacho con la mirada, sin saber qué hacer allí. A diferencia que el salón de la casa de Heidern, aquello estaba tan pulcramente ordenado que no se atrevía a tocar nada.  
  
-No hay mucho que hacer por aquí. Si quieres puedes mirar algún libro.  
  
Leona miró los libros de la estantería. La mayor parte eran libros gruesos de letra pequeña. También había algunos libros con fotografías, pero eran todos de guerras, armas, tanques, aviones y cosas así. Se decidió por echarle un vistazo a uno de aviones, aunque se cansó pronto porque le parecían todos muy parecidos. De todos modos se quedó formalmente sentada, fingiendo interés en las fotografías pero en realidad dándole vueltas a una idea en su cabeza.  
  
-Comandante Heidern...- dijo finalmente con timidez. El comandante, que seguía trabajando, levantó la cabeza y la miró.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Por... ¿Por qué les enseñan a esas personas a disparar y pelearse?  
  
-Es una de las muchas cosas que se aprenden aquí.  
  
-¿Matan gente?- preguntó Leona, sintiéndose inquieta de repente.  
  
-No se trata de matar gente, sino de salvar a otra gente inocente, de luchar contra personas que cometen crímenes, como el hombre que mató a mi familia o quien mató a la tuya, Leona. ¿No te gustaría que recibiese su merecido?  
  
-Yo...- comenzó Leona.- Solo quiero que no haga más daño a nadie.  
  
Los ojos de Leona se humedecieron con los malos recuerdos, pero siguió manteniendo una serenidad y un temple dignos de admiración. Heidern no podía menos que sorprenderse al ver tal fuerza de espíritu en una criatura de tan solo ocho años.  
  
-Eso está muy bien.- le respondió.  
  
La niña se volvió a quedar pensativa un momento.  
  
-Usted quiere que le hable de él, ¿verdad?  
  
-¿De quién?  
  
-De ese hombre... Por eso me trajo aquí.  
  
-No tienes por qué contarme nada de momento, si no quieres.  
  
-Yo quiero...  
  
-En serio que no tienes por qué...  
  
-Pero no puedo recordar...  
  
Quizás hubiese sido más correcta la frase "no quiero recordar". Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hablar de lo que recordaba, pero tenía que hacerlo. El Comandante la había ayudado, era una persona de confianza, y prefería tener que contárselo a él y no a otra persona cualquiera. Además tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, y era mejor cuanto antes, para poder por fin olvidarlo todo.  
  
-Tú dijiste algo de un hombre, ¿verdad? ¿Podrías describirlo?  
  
Todos sus recuerdos sobre él estaban confusos, pero tenía en mente sus ojos y su voz. Estaba segura de que si lo tuviese delante lo reconocería, pero en cambio no era capaz de dar una descripción.  
  
-Yo... No sé. Él vino y mi padre... estaba preocupado y después... yo huía.- Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Leona y ella la secó con el dorso de la mano como si no sucediese nada. Respiró hondo.- Yo quiero... quiero ayudar pero...  
  
-No pasa nada. Al menos ahora tenemos una pista sobre un sospechoso.  
  
Leona tragó saliva y miró al ojo del comandante. Quizás no fuese tan solo una enana inútil, después de todo, a lo mejor era capaz de ayudar. Heidern se quedó pensativo. Empezaba a formarse teorías diferentes a las de la pequeña, aunque parecían un tanto descabelladas.  
  
-Y dime, ¿recuerdas si ese hombre era muy alto?  
  
-Era... Como usted...  
  
-Ya veo...  
  
Heidern guardó silencio un instante, para luego dirigirse de nuevo a Leona.  
  
-Así que estuviste viendo cómo entrenaban.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-No quiero que pasees sola por la base. Este no es un sitio seguro. Ahora ya es tarde y tengo que terminar este trabajo, pero si quieres mañana por la mañana te llevaré a un entrenamiento.  
  
Leona dedujo por el tono del comandante que no se trataba de un favor, sino que tenía algún interés propio en ello. Fingió no percatarse.  
  
-Vale.- respondió con tono neutro.  
  
-Ahora voy a acabar esto.  
  
Captó la indirecta. "No me molestes más, niña, que quiero trabajar". No quería ser una molestia. Se sentó de nuevo a seguir mirando su libro de aviones, y permaneció formal y sin articular palabra durante toda la hora que tardó Heidern en terminar. Después regresaron a la casa de Heidern y este se puso a preparar la cena. Era visto que no tenía mucha práctica en asuntos domésticos, pero probablemente prefería cocinar su propia comida y no comer el rancho que repartían en el comedor a los demás soldados. Un par de huevos fritos con salchichas y patatas fritas sirvieron para salir del paso sin demasiado trabajo. Y después, mandó a Leona a dormir. La pequeña cerró la persiana, no de todo, pues le gustaba que se colase una rendija de luz para saber si ya era de día cuando se despertase y se metió en cama, una cama más cómoda y mullida que cualquier otra que hubiese probado. Apagó la luz y se cubrió con las mantas. Hacía fresco y, además, el abrazo de las mantas en cierto modo la hacía sentirse más segura. No tardó en quedarse dormida, llevaba despierta desde muy temprano y hacía ya varios días que apenas dormía. Por primera vez desde... "aquello", Leona logró dormir durante toda la noche seguida, aunque sin conseguir librarse de las pesadillas que la atormentaban. Heidern tardó un poco más en subir a dormir. Tenía sueño, pero también muchas cosas en las que pensar. La investigación acerca de aquel caso se había dado por terminada, pero todavía quedaban demasiados cables sueltos. Esperaba que las sospechas que había comenzado a formarse fuesen infundadas, por el bien de la pequeña Leona, pero tenía que comprobarlo... Necesitaba saber la verdad, aunque esta solo pudiese llevar a más interrogantes.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, el comandante cumplió con su promesa. Los dos se acercaron a ver el entrenamiento de los guerreros Ikari. Heidern aprovechó para sermonear y corregir errores de técnica en algunos soldados, mientras Leona se mantenía obedientemente a su lado, observando con curiosidad todos sus movimientos, pero sin decir nada. Cuando llegaron a los campos de tiro, la instructora que había acompañado a Leona el día anterior y que en ese momento estaba entrenando por libre se acercó a saludarlos. Primero intercambió saludos militares con el comandante y después se dirigió a Leona.  
  
-Otra vez por aquí, ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece esto?  
  
Leona se encogió de hombros, más interesada en el revolver que sostenía la mujer que en conversar con ella. La instructora se dio cuenta.  
  
-¿Quieres probar?  
  
Ambas miraron al rostro de Heidern buscando signos de aprobación o reprobación, sin sacar nada en claro. Leona se acercó a la mujer, que la ayudó a tomar el arma entre las manos y a sujetarla correctamente. Le pasó los brazos sobre los hombros y sujetó las manos de la niña con las suyas.  
  
-Ahora aprieta el gatillo, sin miedo.  
  
Leona obedeció. El retroceso del arma, aunque no era mucho, pilló a Leona de improviso y la bala salió despedida con una trayectoria más alta que la que debería haber tomado, pese a que la instructora la estaba ayudando a sostener el arma. Al mismo tiempo, el percutor golpeó el arma, pillándole un pellizco en el dedo a Leona, que ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Se miró la herida, que apenas si sangraba, con desagrado.  
  
-No te preocupes, muchos novatos reciben una "mordida".- le explicó la instructora.  
  
-Sangra...  
  
-Es solo un rasguño, mujer.- le respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
Leona apartó la vista de ese rasguño rojo de aspecto esmaltado. No quería que se percatasen de la aversión que recientemente había desarrollado por la sangre o pensarían que era una cobarde. ¿Cuántas veces había oído en las últimas horas eso de "es tan solo una niña pequeña" o "esto no es un sitio apropiado para niños"? Quizás no llevaba allí más que unas horas pero quería quedarse. Quería aprender a manejar armas y así poder ayudar a personas como había dicho el comandante Heidern y que no se repitiese lo que le había pasado a ella. Pero para eso no se podía echar atrás por un poco de sangre.  
  
-¿Pruebo otra vez?- preguntó con voz neutral.  
  
-No creo que debas.- recomendó el comandante.- Un arma de fuego no es un juguete. Podrías salir herida o hacer daño a alguien.  
  
Obedeció. No quería hacer daño a nadie. Volvió formalmente al lado del comandante.  
  
-Pero puedes probar otras cosas. ¿Has hecho alguna vez un circuito de obstáculos?  
  
-No...  
  
-¿Quieres probar?  
  
Aquella pregunta sonaba a orden. No podía decir que no.  
  
-Vale.  
  
-Pero ni no puedes hacerlo no importa. En este campo entrenan algunos de los soldados más preparados del mundo. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?  
  
-Hacer ese recorrido lo más rápido que pueda.  
  
-Bien. Espera a que te de la salida.  
  
Heidern puso el cronómetro de su reloj a cero. En realidad todo aquello estaba planeado, aunque no pensaba que la pequeña fuese capaz de terminar el recorrido, solo era una corazonada que esperaba que fuese falsa. Se sorprendió al comprobar que sí lo había logrado, y con una buena marca para ser una primera vez.  
  
-Dime, ¿haces mucho deporte?  
  
-A veces... Nado y subo a árboles.  
  
-Entiendo.  
  
-¿Hice algo mal?  
  
-Nada. Ven conmigo, ¿ves ese muñeco de ahí?  
  
-Sí.  
  
Era un muñeco bastante feo y mal hecho, aparte de tener aspecto de haber vivido mejores días. Estaba unido al suelo por una especie de resorte.  
  
-Los utilizamos para practicar técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Fíjate. Se trata de derribar al muñeco.  
  
Heidern se acercó al maniquí y le asestó una serie de golpes débiles en zonas estratégicas para mostrarle a Leona como se hacía. Después, con un último golpe certero, lo derribó.  
  
-¿Has entendido?  
  
-Sí.- respondió Leona acercándose, impresionada por la habilidad del comandante. Heidern sujetó el maniquí y lo puso en pie de nuevo.  
  
-Ahora tú.  
  
Leona miró al muñeco durante unos segundos sin saber muy bien qué hacer, para después tratar de imitar los movimientos del Comandante, pero no consiguiendo hacer oscilar ni un poco al pelele.  
  
-Déjalo ya.- dijo Heidern después de un rato viendo los intentos infructuosos de la pequeña, que era de lo más obstinado que había visto nunca. Si seguía intentándolo con tanto ímpetu terminaría por hacerse daño.  
  
-Puedo hacerlo...- jadeó Leona, tomando carrerilla y cargando contra el maniquí. Fue casi como si hubiese chocado con una pared de ladrillo.  
  
-Leona, déjalo ya.  
  
-Puedo hacerlo...  
  
Leona siguió en sus trece. Pese a que no parecía realizar progresos no parecía ir a darse por vencida.  
  
-¡Leona, déjalo ya! ¡Es una orden!  
  
-Puedo hacerlo, comandante.  
  
Tenía que conseguirlo, él creía que no era capaz pero le demostraría que se equivocaba. Sacando fuerzas de su desesperación, dio un salto para ponerse a la alturadel muñeco. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo. Hizo apoyo con los pies en lo que era el pecho del muñeco al tiempo que golpeaba con el lado de la mano a la altura del cuello. La cabeza del pelele se desprendió yo rodó por el suelo mientras el relleno se esparcía sobre la tierra. Leona cayó al suelo de culo, pero se puso de pie, ilesa, y miró con ojos de cordero degollado el resultado del golpe que acababa de ejecutar. No solo no lo había conseguido sino que además había roto el muñeco y desobedecido al comandante. Le miró al rostro y dentro de su expresión inmutable le pareció percibir un ligero cambio. Seguro que estaba enfadado. Leona recogió la cabeza para tratar de devolverla a su sitio, a ver si se podía arreglar. El Comandante Heidern la sujetó por la mano y le arrebató la cabeza del maniquí. Estaba claro, se había enfadado. No era más que un estorbo en aquel sitio.  
  
Heidern no podía creerlo. Cuando había decidido hacerle esas pruebas no había esperado obtener resultados favorables, o al menos no tanto. Aquello le daba una base más sólida a su teoría. Aquella niña con aspecto de no haber roto un plato en su vida tenía la fuerza suficiente como para matar a una persona y ella misma no lo sabía. ¿Qué había pasado realmente en su aldea? Sabía que no mentía cuando decía que no era capaz de recordar nada. No sabía de psicología, pero al parecer no era algo tan raro que después de un trauma fuerte la mente de una persona bloquee esos recuerdos. ¿Acaso el hombre del que había hablado Leona la había obligado a matar? Pero... ¿Con qué fin? ¿Y qué tipo de persona sería capaz de una cosa así? Y en caso de que todo lo anterior tuviese algo de sentido, seguía sin aclarar mucho. No se trataba de un simple asesinato, sino de una masacre. No creía que la niña hubiese sido capaz ni obligada. ¿Podía ser que la hubiesen drogado o sugestionado de alguna forma para hacerlo? Eso explicaría en cierto modo la laguna mental. Aquel caso se le escapaba de las manos. Cuando llegasen los resultados del laboratorio sabría si las huellas coincidían y su teoría era correcta. Ojalá se equivocase. No tenía miedo en absoluto de la pequeña, no veía ningún tipo de maldad en ella y no solía equivocarse al juzgar. Fuese lo que fuese lo que había causado todo aquello, ya había desaparecido. En cambio si temía por ella y por su bienestar. No podía llevarla a un simple orfanato, pero tampoco sería justo para ella aprovecharse de su talento y terminar por transformarla en una simple máquina de guerra... Y sabía que si permanecía allí sería lo que terminase sucediendo. Tampoco podía criarla como una hija, no después de lo que le había pasado a su familia hacía tan poco tiempo. Sus heridas todavía no se habían cerrado y dudaba que alguna vez llegasen a hacerlo del todo como tampoco lo harían las de Leona... No era la persona más adecuada para ocuparse de ella  
  
Ambos regresaron a casa sin articular palabra y, cuando llegaron Heidern ordenó a Leona que se fuese a la habitación. Necesitaba pensar. Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que Leona salió de su habitación y se dirigió con decisión hasta el jardín, donde Heidern estaba sentado, todavía reflexionando.  
  
-Comandante, tenemos que hablar.  
  
A Heidern le sorprendió la forma tan decidida y aparentemente madura con la que pronunció esas palabras. Los ojos de la niña estaban enrojecidos e hinchados, signo de que había estado llorando, aunque la serenidad de su rostro no diese esa expresión.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?  
  
-He pensado... Sé que usted está enfadado porque desobedecí y rompí el muñeco.  
  
-Estoy enfadado, pero hay cosas más importantes que me preocupan.  
  
-También sé que me tengo que marchar porque solo soy una niña y todo eso.  
  
-Supongo que todo eso tendrá un "pero".  
  
-No me quiero ir.  
  
El Comandante Heidern se quedó en silencio unos segundos y miró a los ojos de Leona.  
  
-¿Y qué se supone que ibas a hacer aquí? Esto es un cuartel militar, no un barrio residencial.  
  
-Quiero quedarme con usted y aprender esas cosas que enseñan aquí.  
  
-Leona, ya sé que fui yo quien te encontró y te trajo aquí, pero no puedo sustituír a tu padre. No soy la persona adecuada.  
  
Leona frunció el ceño.  
  
-Nadie es adecuado. Yo solo quiero que me enseñe como a los demás.  
  
-Tienes que comprender que no me puedo ocupar de ti.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-No lo entenderías. No puedo hacer de ti una persona de provecho si ya ni siquiera creo en las personas.  
  
-¿Por qué dice que no?- preguntó Leona con mirada inquisitiva.  
  
-Es complicado...  
  
-Sí que cree. Usted me dijo que ayudan a gente y mi padre siempre decía que no se puede ayudar a nadie si no se cree en él.  
  
Heidern dejó dibujarse una fugaz sonrisa en su pétreo rostro, conmovido. Sabía que las cosas distaban mucho de ser así, pero de vez en cuando venía bien una dosis de idealismo. Se quedó pensativo un rato.  
  
-Está bien. Te diré lo que haremos. Probablemente pienses que llegar a ser una Ikari es fácil, que basta con aprender un par de trucos como los que viste en el campo de entrenamiento, pero hay que seguir un entrenamiento muy duro. Si eres capaz de aguantar, podrás quedarte.  
  
Era la mejor solución si ella se ponía en ese plan. Al final vería que todo era más difícil de lo que creía y abandonaría por su propio pie. Intentaría darle un trato parecido al que recibían el resto de los soldados, tratando de que no le afectase el hecho de estar ante una muchacha de 8 años (casi 9, decía ella). No obstante, era considerado el más duro de los instructores.  
  
-Aguantaré.- respondió la niña con tono decidido.  
  
-Ten en cuenta que vas a tener que compaginar en entrenamiento con el colegio.  
  
-¿Colegio? Ya sé leer, escribir, sumar, restar, multiplicar, divi...  
  
-Sí, eso te convierte en más culta que muchos que te puedas encontrar por aquí, pero de todos modos tienes que ir.  
  
Pasar horas y horas en una sala infestada de niños... A Leona no le hacía demasiada gracia. No tenía ganas de estar en compañía, y menos de enanos estúpidos que no sabían lo que era un problema... Malditos... No, no podía enfadarse con alguien cuya única culpa era tener lo que ella ya no tenía.  
  
-Puedo aprender yo sola.  
  
-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de cumplir las órdenes de un superior?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Se dice "Sí, señor". A partir de ahora ya no soy un tipo generoso que te acoge en su casa, soy tu maestro y superior y así debes tratarme. Por lo tanto si yo te ordeno ir al colegio tú irás al colegio.  
  
-Sí, señor.  
  
-Bien...  
  
El comandante se puso en pie y entró de nuevo en casa. Leona se quedó mirando mientras se iba y luego dejó que su mirada se perdiese en el infinito. El comandante era un hombre estricto, que parecía a simple vista frío y despiadado, pero Leona sabía que por dentro no era así. A ella la había tratado bien y además sabía mucho. Se puso en pie y caminó unos cuantos pasos adentrándose en el jardín. Se sentó de un salto en la rama más baja de un árbol bastante escuálido y miró hacia dentro de la casa. Vio pasar al Comandante delante de una ventana. Sentía ganas de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella, pero no con palabras, esas no significan nada. Se esforzaría al máximo por cumplir con todo lo que le ordenase y por no defraudarlo ni defraudarse a si misma. Por él, para agradecerle la ayuda... Por sus padres, que siempre le habían dicho que las cosas se consiguen con esfuerzo, para demostrar que como le habían dicho podía ser lo que quisiese... Y por qué no, también por ella misma, porque necesitaba algo por lo que luchar, algo por lo que seguir viviendo... FIN 


	18. Epílogo

Creo que me he excedido en el último capítulo, teniendo en cuenta que la historia no es acerca de Leona y Heidern, pero tenía ganas de profundizar un poco en su trato. Ahora os dejo con el epílogo de la historia, porque con Goenitz ya sabemos qué es lo que sucede, pero, ¿y Kanako? Es un capítulo breve, pero me apetecía escribirlo.  
  
EPÍLOGO:  
  
Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, pero alguien abrió antes de que lo hiciese. Era una muchacha joven, delgada y de estatura considerable.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó con no muy buenas maneras.  
  
-Yo... Bueno...- titubeó Kanako.  
  
-Apestas a Orochi. ¿No nos habéis hecho ya suficiente daño?  
  
-Sí... Lo sé. Yo misma he cometido demasiados errores. He dejado las cosas suceder como si no fuesen asunto mío. Creía que yo sola no podía cambiar nada y por eso ni lo he intentado... Pero ahora quiero hacer algo. Si no quiero que la humanidad sea destruida por Orochi no basta con quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que otros lo eviten. Por eso estoy aquí.  
  
-¿Y qué crees que puedes hacer?  
  
-Yo... Puedo ver cosas. Y además... ¿Te suena el nombre de Goenitz?  
  
-Goenitz es...  
  
-El que mató a tu hermana.  
  
La joven miró a Kanako con algo de desconfianza.  
  
-He conocido a Goenitz prácticamente desde que nací. Lo conozco mejor que nadie. No siempre ha sido como es ahora.  
  
-Puedo ver que dices la verdad, pero... No creo que quieras ayudar solamente por convicción moral. También buscas venganza personal, ¿no es así?  
  
-No, yo...- los ojos de Kanako se humedecieron.- Por su culpa los únicos amigos de verdad que he tenido están muertos.  
  
-Está bien, te entiendo. Pero si luchas por venganza no serás mucho mejor que él. Acepto tu ayuda... Si prometes luchar por el bien de la humanidad y no tan solo por el mal de Goenitz.  
  
-De acuerdo.- aceptó Kanako.- Te aseguro que puedes confiar en mi.  
  
-Lo sé. Pero al menos dime tu nombre, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Ah, sí, lo siento. Me llamo Kanako.  
  
-Kanako ¿qué mas?  
  
-No, solamente Kanako, sin apellido.  
  
-Encantada, Solamente Kanako, yo soy Chizuru Kagura, aunque supongo que ya lo sabías. 


End file.
